Chocolate Treat
by Fanamaniac
Summary: AU: An inspiration from Roald Dahl's book, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Millions of children, 5 Pawprints. Embark on a journey to discover the magic of chocolates, Bleach style.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I'm only borrowing the idea by Roald Dahl. And it might be a little OoC...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Beginning<p>

* * *

><p>Young Shaolin Fon, or better known as Soifon, was a petite and skinny child. Her only family consisted of a man called Kisuke Urahara. This man had adopted her after he had found her hiding in an alleyway, accompanying by the side of her dead family as they were killed by muggers in the streets.<p>

Kisuke was not a rich man to start with and was often dubbed as a weird old man due to the fact that he liked to wear ridiculous green clothing, clothings that consisted of a weird green striped hat complete with his fan. He used to be a scientist that was well-known but after an invention that had gone awry, he had lost his only source of income and aspiration. A fall from former glory, the man could only to coop up at home and live in denial – no one wanted to hire a scientist that had failed for fear that it would tarnish their reputation.

Despite of this, somehow Kisuke could still afford to send Soifon to school due to the successes of his past inventions but after paying for school fees, the remainder was not enough to provide for the both of them. Kisuke would always choose to give up his share of food but Soifon would think otherwise. They would end up having a fight over it as a result and they were both tired of the same thing happening every day. Compromising, the two of them would only have two meals per day, all consisting of wet lettuce and porridge with the condition that the young girl had a larger share.

Every day, Soifon would leave her house (or should we say hut) way before the school time just to walk slowly to school and conserve her energy for she could not afford to waste her strength on something she has control on. However, after a short distance from home, she would stop for a few minutes and stare at the building that covered more than half of the street.

That particular building was one of the world's largest chocolate factory!

"_See that factory over there, it is ran by a beautiful woman, Yoruichi Shihouin. She is a genius I tell you. She is a prodigy at making chocolates. Even after many years of researching, I still cannot unriddle the recipe of creating chocolates that can purr like cats."__ Kisuke recalled, saliva close to drooling as he went on and on about the inventions of the finest chocolates__._

"_But soon, she had to close down her factory because of some nasty people. People like Mayuri Kurotsuchi,"__ He spat in disgust. __"He was a dirty cheat, sending in spies to steal her recipes. One of the worst case was from his spy named Nemu. She had been through almost every single room in the factory and had stolen countless of recipes and very soon, Kurotsuchi's factory began to produce chocolates that are identical to Yoruichi's and claimed it as his own."_

"_Yoruichi could not take it and in the end closed down her factory. All engines were turned off and smoke was no longer producing in the chimney, indicating that no more chocolates were going to be produced. Everything was in complete silence. It was such a shame though. With that brilliant brain of hers, she could easily overpower that jerk with even more of her specialty chocolates..."_

Reminiscing the times Kisuke had told her about the factory, she whispered to herself, "How nice it would be to visit the inside of the factory and see what it is like."

A few more minutes passed and Soifon realized that she needed to move now if she didn't want to use up more energy than she should to walk to school because she might be late. Smiling at the factory, she turned around and headed towards the direction of the school.

* * *

><p>One day, on her way back from school, as usual, Soifon was walking back home, feeling more tired than usual when she heard a commotion at the end of the street. She was suddenly pushed down by a fat boy wearing purple with beads around his neck, whom she recognized as Omaeda from her school.<p>

"Out of the way you shorty shrimp!" The obnoxious boy sneered as he ran towards the crowd. Feeling anger, Soifon picked herself up from the ground and glaring at the boy's back, hoping to burn a hole through the back of that fat boy.

All of a sudden, a flying bottle hit Omaeda straight behind the head and the boy immediately fell face-flat onto the ground due to the sudden force. With an eyebrow raised, Soifon scanned her surroundings, trying to find the culprit who had thrown the bottle but the numerous people who were walking around prevented her from pinpointing anyone out accurately. However, in a split second, she saw a purple-haired lady with caramel skin grinning at her and fiddling with a bottle cap. Soifon blinked, not knowing if the person was directing the grin at her but after she did, the purple-haired was nowhere to be seen as the sea of people became larger and larger. A hallucination, or something else, Soifon didn't care but she gave a silent thanks to her while watching Omaeda clumsily picking himself up, looking around frantically, and obviously searching for his attacker.

Reaching the end of the street, Soifon finally knew why everybody was excited. The smell of chocolate was in the air. Chimneys were puffing out smoke.

The chocolate factory had resumed operation!

Excitedly, using every ounce of her strength, she sprinted home to tell the good news to Kisuke even though she had originally planned to save her energy today for the weather would be cold. Round the corner of the street, dodging people on the way, she was almost home. Sweat trickled down her face but strangely enough, she was filled with energy. Panting slightly, she opened the door and was about to yell for Kisuke's name but she was beaten as the man had got to her first.

"Soi-Chan! The factory! The factory it has restarted! It is not a dream! It's a dream come true!" shouted Kisuke as he greeted the young girl with a rib-crushing hug before releasing her and pulling her into a spinning dance.

"And also, look at this!" He shoved a newspaper into Soi's face. Still a little dizzy from the spin, she read the article aloud:

_'Dear Chocolate lovers, I am proud to inform you that I, Yoruichi Shihouin, had finally made a comeback. Not only that, I will also allow 5 children – 5 only, to enter my factory to see the production of my prized chocolate. Inside 5 bars of 'Kitty's Purr Chocolate" will be a Golden Pawprint. That Pawprint will be your red carpet into my factory. I really do look forward to meeting these 5 lucky winners. Good luck and happy hunting! Signed off, Yoruichi.'_

Soifon was rendered speechless. She continued to stare at the newspaper in disbelief while Kisuke was still singing his song of excitement.

'Is it really true? Has my thoughts been conveyed to the Lady?'

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me how this story is going? Thanks for reading~<strong>

****Please review and tell me which areas I can improve on to be a better writer ^^****


	2. Chapter 2: The Hunt Begins

**Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach or Charlie and the chocolate factory. I am only using the idea as a guide but not using the exact plot to reproduce my stories.**

**I'm going quite slowly with my story because I need to get the affirmation that my story is not going to be part of plagiarism...**

**And thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Hunt Begins<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, everything was in chaos. Children were crying and insisting on buying the chocolates that could be hiding the Pawprint, frustrating even the most patient parents. Even so, adults could be seen buying a whole bag of Kitty's Purr Chocolate, sighing in disappointment as their chocolate revealed no prize.<p>

However, what had Soifon irritated was that these inconsiderate people had disposed of their wrappers on the ground. Everywhere Soifon looked was littered with chocolate wrappers. Chocolate wrappers here, chocolate wrappers there, chocolate wrappers everywhere! Did the idea of entering a chocolate factory fry their brains?

Shaking her head, she bent down to pick up all the trash. People walked past her, all looking at the young girl who was picking up trash but none coming forward to help. What was even worse was that someone even took her as a garbage collector and disposed of their wrappers in front of her. Soifon was seething mad at the action but regardless, there was nothing she could do but to tolerate for she could not afford to offend the richer. Ignoring the continuous stares, she moved forward to pick up another wrapper, reaching out her hand before feeling a hard knock to her head. She fell backwards with an "oof!" while rubbing her head at the same time. Looking up, she saw the purple haired woman again, picking herself up from the floor gracefully and extending her hand to Soifon.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry for bumping into you. These people are just so inconsiderate! Throwing these and dirtying the environment. What happened to all the responsible ones?" she grumbled as she pulled Soifon to her feet. "At least it's a good thing to know that there are some people left like you. You should win the best litter-picker award!"

Soifon blushed upon being teased by a stranger, let alone a pretty one at that. The woman was still smiling at her and Soifon could feel blood rushing to her face at the gesture. Taking the excuse of picking more litter, Soifon continued to bend downwards to hide the fact that she was still blushing deeply when she chanced upon a wrapper that had a price tag stuck to it.

Soifon still did not know the exact price of the chocolate since she didn't had the chance to eat chocolates at all, she then picked the wrapper up while straightening her back. She brought it close to her face curiously and instantly her eyes widened in shock. She let all the wrappers that she had been holding on to flutter to the ground as she could not believe her eyes. There all her hopes were shattered. It was $2 per chocolate! It was something that she would never be able to afford! Even if she could, she will have to forgo at least two week's worth of food, of course not including Kisuke's share – she will never allow the old man to starve just for the small gamble of chocolate.

"Er… Hey? Okay I take back my words! You should have won the best littering award, since I'm sure that you have broken the record of throwing that amount of wrappers on the floor." The violet haired chuckled uncomfortably, noticing the sudden change in the girl's expressions.

Snapping out of her shock, Soifon blushed an even darker tone of red as she was caught in one of her vulnerable moments. Quickly thinking of an excuse to why she did that action, she made to rebut but a sudden commotion at the nearby snacks store had interrupted her.

"LOOK AT **THAT**! That kid's gotten the Pawprint!" shouted the shopkeeper who seemed proud that one of the Pawprints were found in his shop; he would have a whole lot more customers since they would be swarming to his lucky shop since the chocolates were made in batches. Very soon, a crowd had gathered and had blocked off the pavement.

"Let's go closer, I wanna see who got the Pawprint." The purple-haired pulled Soifon by the arm as the two of them approached the store. The day could not have been any better; the lucky winner? A big boy. The one who had knocked down Soifon the day before.

Omaeda Marechiyo.

Still munching on snacks, Omaeda held his ticket high into the air triumphantly. The caramel skinned woman crossed her arms in disgust while Soifon observed her unusual actions. She seemed displeased with the results as well but why? Was she also going after the Pawprint and therefore unhappy that someone had gotten one before her?

The woman then caught Soifon looking quizzically at her before shaking her head as Soifon was about to open her mouth. Getting the indication, Soifon nodded her head and remained silent while watching the fat boy boast about himself.

"Check it out you shrimps! It is I, the great Omaeda that gotten the ticket! I am going to visit the factory and eat all I want and all of you don't have my good fortune!" he shouted and boasted of his luck and the drabbles.

Soifon could not believe it; She was boiling mad. No, a more accurate term would be seething with anger. How could a boy like Omaeda, a boy who is not in the least respectful and greedy to have the luck to access to the greatest chocolate factory! Holding in her anger (she could not afford to argue with one of the influential boys in town), she made to leave but had remembered that the woman had entered the store with her. She would not leave, not at least she said a goodbye to be polite. Soifon searched over the seas of heads but could not find a single head of purple. Puzzled, she walked out of the store, hoping that the next lucky winner would be one that is deserving of it.

* * *

><p>"I've reached home." Soifon said when she had returned back to the hut but she did not receive the usual cheerful "welcome back" by Kisuke. Feeling odd, she walked towards his room but he was not around. It was then that she saw an old newspaper on the table and it had read, 'A lucky ticket found!'.<p>

_'Apparently, after the reveal of Miss Yoruichi's announcement, many Kitty's Purr chocolates have been snagged out of the shop and who knew that one of the lucky Pawprint was just close by? It was found by a young boy named Toushiro Hitsuyaga, _

_"I AM NOT LITTLE AND I HATE CHOCOLATES!" the boy was quoted as he stomped back into the house while the reporters were asking him questions._

_"__***cough***__Obviously he is too shaken up to give any more comments __***cough***__ My dear boy he simply loves to eat chocolates so immediately after I __***cough***__known of the news of the tickets, I simply had to __***cough***__ encourage him to eat more. I mean he is a growing boy after all. __***cough***__ Bought all the chocolates I could find and gave it to him, which he _gladly _ate in front of me and very soon, we had found the Pawprint." His father ended, with a big grin on his face.'_

It was obvious that the father had eaten the chocolates and given his son the prize. Look at the condition of the father! He was coughing so badly! How could that boy just walk away without being appreciative? If only my father was still here, I'm sure that I will also be loved like how the boy's father does, thought Soifon as she read in disgust.

"So that's two down huh..." she murmured.

Soon after, the door opened and in stepped Kisuke who returned with a bag full of cans. "I'm back!" He said as he spotted Soifon and he began to pour the cans out onto the ground.

"Soi-chan~ I know that we'll starve if we use up our money to buy those chocolates and I won't touch those funds set aside for your education so from now on, we are going to start collecting cans and earn some money to get a shot at the tickets. It really irks me to see all these undeserving people get what millions of good children would want." He said cheerfully while stepping on the cans to make them flat.

Soifon gave him one of her rare smiles, a smile that was only found in her face before her family died as she moved forward to help the old man crush the cans.

* * *

><p><strong>I know my chapters are short but I need to get the green light to get my story to go into full force!<strong>

****Please review and tell me which areas I can improve on to be a better writer ^^****


	3. Chapter 3: The Shocking Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the plot of Charlie and the chocolate factory.**

**A bit of background info though, since I realized that my previous chapters are a little unclear. Soifon has adopted the name Soifon (duh) after her parents were killed. Kisuke adopted her and is her guardian and both are very poor. The setting is a little like Rukongai where the people are like living in poverty, with the exception of some 'rich' characters. Yoruichi is the famous chocolate maker and has closed the chocolate factory for a few years. So I think that that's all… unless I find more things to clarify on.**

**And thank you again for the reviews, kudos to all of you that reviewed, Anna, Soifool, Haxtar, Shaolin David and Flouder5 and Euregatto!**

* * *

><p><em>A light recap: So two tickets have already been found, one by Omaeda, the other by Toushiro, and three are left. Will Soifon ever get lucky enough to be one of the lucky winners?<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Shocking Surprise<p>

* * *

><p>Days passed and there was still no news about the remaining of the tickets. The hunt for it however, continues.<p>

Every single day, Soifon has to cope with the urge, the urge to eat chocolate, especially the famous yet expensive Kitty's Purr chocolate. No matter where she looked, she could always see people's hands full of them. Sighing with a small twinge of jealousy, there was nothing she could do; being penniless was not what she wanted to be, and neither was it under her control. However, this only made her resolve stronger. She decided, she would strive even harder to find more cans and recyclables for Kisuke to compact and sell off.

One week passed fairly quickly and both of them had finally collected enough to buy a single Kitty's Purr chocolate. Soifon even had to go to the other far ends of the streets to pick up cans, fending off other 'potential' beggars from snatching her loot. Thankfully, during the week, no lucky winners were announced. This meant that Soifon had more chance to get lucky, despite her only getting one chocolate out of the few hundreds and thousands produced.

"Ah! Soi-Chan~ Finally all of these should be more than enough to buy a chocolate to get a chance to get that Pawprint!" Kisuke sang out, after estimating the current amount of money they can get with their loot. "I'm going to go exchange this for the magic note okay? So stay here and wait for my glorious return! Don't wander off by yourself~"

"How old do you think I am? I can take care of myself!" huffed Soifon.

"Awwww..." He ruffled Soifon's hair, "No matter what you are still my little Soi-Chan~ See you later!" With that, he skipped out of the house, totally forgetting to close the door after him.

Chuckling, Soifon shook her head. _'Kisuke could be so childish at times. I can hardly remember when he was truly very serious, other than suggesting that we pick up cans…'_ she pondered. Apparently she was thinking way too hard as she did not see an old man standing by the door, knocking on it.

"Shaolin? Shaolin?" Soifon was startled out of her thinking. It was eons ago since anyone had called her that. Scratch that, no one except her family had called her that… unless that was someone whom she had known since she was young…

"Yamamoto-Ojiisan! I'm sorry I didn't see you there!" Soifon jumped onto her feet immediately and gave him a ninety degree bow, in respect for the elderly and also hiding the blush of embarrassment on her face.

The elderly waved his arm as a sign for Soifon to be at ease. The old man, known as Yamamoto, was the landlord of the street they had lived in. He had lived there for as long as anyone could remember. With a brutal cross scar on the right side of his head and a ridiculous thick walking stick, he looked extremely gangly-looking and strict but in actual fact, he was a very kind man.

"Shaolin," Soifon cringed upon hearing her old name; she had abandoned the use of that name because it brought back terrible memories of her past. "Is Urahara-san here? I have some matters that I need to discuss with him." He enquired, looking around with those impossibly closed eyes of his. _How does he even see with them closed?_

"Oh, I'm sorry but he is not at home at the moment. I'm also unsure of when he will be back though. Would you like to come in and wait for him?" Soifon politely asked, bowing slightly and put out a right hand as a gesture to invite him in.

"No, thank you. May I trouble you to pass on this message to him? Please notify him to pay for the rent for this house as soon as possible before this weekend would you? He has delayed his payments for as long as I could give him…and I am afraid that I will have no other choice but to ask the both of you to leave. Shaolin, I hate to do this to you; the both of you have been one of the best tenants I could have but you must understand... With the economy this bad, one is bound to be going through financial difficulties…" With an apologetic nod, the old man turned to leave, leaving Soifon standing at the door.

* * *

><p>"Soi-chan~ I'm back! Look at this! We can finally have a shot at the ticket!" Kisuke danced into the house, waving the money in the air but all he saw was Soifon sitting on the chair with a dejected face. His footsteps slowed down as he approached her warily.<p>

"Soifon? What happened when I was gone?" he asked softly, reaching out his hand and touching the young girl on the shoulder as if comforting her. Slowly, Soifon raised her head to gaze into the concerned eyes of her guardian.

After Soifon related the incident with the old man, Kisuke was speechless. He tilted his hat so as to cover his eyes, thinking. _That was not a good sign_, Soifon thought as an eerie silence lingered in the air.

"So what do we do now? Let's forget about the chocolate and use the money from the collection to pay him…" Soifon made to say but was interrupted with a small chuckle from Kisuke, who shook his head gently.

"No, we have worked hard just to buy you a chocolate and have a chance to win the ticket. I will not use that money for some other purposes other than that." He insisted firmly.

"B-but we can hardly have any chance of winning it. We can only buy one chocolate with this money but we can pay our rent and continue to have a shelter over our heads. Plus I feel guilty for not paying Yamamoto-Ojiisan on time; he's always been treating us well and we repay him by not paying rent. What's the use of trying it out when we only have one out of a million, one out of a trillion?" Soi blurted, trying to make the man understand.

All of these suddenly made Kisuke flare up as he suddenly stood up, fists shaking. It was the first time she had ever seen him do so because he always seemed so calm. "If there is a chance we must make full use of it! Even though the odds may be against us, but at least we can say we have tried. Without trying there is **NO** hope!" he retorted, his hat flying off as he continued.

"No one wanted to give me a chance after my failed experiment! No one! No matter who I turn to, they all just shun me! I don't want to feel like this anymore! A chance is a glimmer of hope. We cannot simply forgo it…" He trailed off, not meeting Soifon's eyes after letting her see this side of him, this side that he never showed anyone and had kept it buried inside of him.

Soifon was speechless. She never knew how terrible Kisuke had felt when he was ostracized. She always thought that he had been able to cope with all of those mocking remarks easily, just as she could but then again, she had been under the care of the man.

_'He must have been trying to protect me from those horrible remarks around me... That's why I don't hear of it at all...'_ Soifon thought to herself. Walking over to him who was placing his palm on his face to hide the outburst now that he had somewhat calmed down, she placed her small hand on his back, comforting him.

Looking down and smiling feebly at her, Kisuke then sighed, "Don't worry. I'll talk to Old Man Yama and figure a way out of this. We have got to do this. At most I'll sell off my hat and fan if that's the last resort – I know that these designer labels are still worth something."

* * *

><p>Day by day, the deadline for finding the ticket drew near. Soifon was still reluctant to use the money but Kisuke assured her that he would find out a way to settle the rent matter. <em>'When there's a will, there's a way!'<em> Soifon remembered the cheery yet sad grin he had on his face. She was walking home from school and had unwittingly entered a candy store. Upon realizing that she had subconsciously walked into the store, she decided to have a grab at the chance; it was fate that wanted her to try her luck. Her hand reached out to the shelf to get the chocolate, only to stop inches away from it as she suddenly had a bad thought.

_'What if Kisuke failed to make a negotiation with Yamamoto-Ojiisan? Would we have to live in the streets? I don't mind living in the streets but Kisuke doesn't deserve it. He has a bad back and to think of it, how old is he? And that hat and fan… it's his favorite and from what I know, it has been his first gift to himself to commemorate his first successful invention…'_ Soifon could not help but wince at it.

To part with something so precious, Soifon had been through that process before – losing her family. She shook her head hardly, shaking off the thought but still continued to think of the man, the man who took her in, the man who helped her get over her grief of the death of her family, the man who had sacrificed many things for her. She would not let the old man suffer after all that. Withdrawing her hand, she looked at the chocolate longingly but she had made her decision. Taking a step back, she sighed and started to leave but was hit by a blur of pink and she fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Looking up, she saw a little girl, reaching out to grab the chocolate that Soifon had wanted to take before. Rubbing her side while standing up, Soifon grunted in pain and scowled. What luck to have her butt meet the floor again within such a short period of time? "My butt doesn't miss you so stop trying to seduce it again," she muttered under her breath.

Just as she was about to scold the girl, she held her tongue as soon as she saw a big and HUMONGOUS man with spiky hair and an eye patch over his right eye. He even had a long scar that ran from the top of his head to the end of his chin on his other eye. Overall, he was very intimidating and Soifon knew when to keep her mouth shut for she knew that this man is nothing but trouble.

"Ken-chan, Ken-chan! I got the chocolate! Hurry, hurry and pay for it! I wanna eat it now!" the little girl climbed onto the man's back and started to jump (not literally jump but... I think you do get the idea) on him. The man replied with a sigh and moved towards the counter, not before cocking his head and giving a cold stare to Soifon, as if saying 'Not so gutsy to stand up to me aren't you?'. Soifon didn't even flinch (she was too used to being bullied since she was one of the poorest in that area) but did not retaliate because she did not want to bring any trouble to not only herself but Kisuke as well.

"HARH? The queue's so long! Move out of the way!" the man 'Ken-chan' bellowed. The line instantly scattered, leaving the man a clear path to the counter. As he walked past people who didn't even dare to meet him in the eye, he smirked, "Not fun at all", and went ahead to pay for the chocolate.

"I-It will b-be two d-d-dollars, s-sir." the shopkeeper stammered and a note was instantly shoved into his face.

"BAH! Take it Yachiru and let's get out of here. This place is boring me."

"Hai hai!" Yachiru giggled and snatched the chocolate away from the shopkeeper and began to frantically tear apart the wrapper. Suddenly, she screamed "A PAWPRINT! I GOT A PAWPRINT KEN-CHAN! LOOK!" However, no one went forward to have a glance at it; they were too intimidated by 'Ken-chan'.

"Whatever. Let's go. I want to go somewhere else where the people are not _scaredy-cats_ like these bunch of people here." And with that said, the both of them left the shop.

Very soon, the crowd dispersed, murmuring about their luck when the Pawprint was so close to them and Soifon was left standing at the same spot as she was just now, not believing her luck.

"…What…?" Soifon could only continue to stay stunned.

* * *

><p><strong>Just Soi's luck D: If it were me, I'll be banging my head on the wall until I faint. MY TICKETTTTTT! I hope Kisuke wasn't OoC which I think he is; I've never really watched Bleach :O<strong>

**3 tickets down! 2 more to go but who will become the lucky winners? Stay tuned~**

**Lastly, **please review and tell me which areas I can improve on to be a better writer ^^**  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Heart Thumping Moment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the idea of Charlie and the chocolate factory. Really.**

**Here comes the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it, although it took me quite some time to recall back my ideas...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Heart Thumping Moment<p>

* * *

><p>Dragging her feet back home, Soifon shuddered upon imagining of what Kisuke's reaction would be. Would he be furious? Would he be disappointed? Most importantly, would he ever know how she felt?<p>

After several minutes, she faced the big wooden door of their house, the doorstep of 'doom'. Knowing that she had to face the music sooner or later, she chose to face it now. With a shivering hand clutching on the handle, she took in a deep breath and pushing down the handle of the door. The door creaked open and she winced at the noise. She then peered in timidly, as though she was expecting something to lash out at her and saw an excited head looking back at her.

"Soi-Chan! You are back! How was your day?" A cheerful and melodious voice rang through the house, sending Soifon even more shivers down her spine.

It was like the calm before the storm.

Making up her mind, Soifon let out the air she had been holding in and opened the door even wider, walking in and saying, "Hai. I'm home and my day was fine and er…" she coughed for a moment as her throat suddenly felt dry, her heart racing. "Uhm… Kisuke? I have something _very_ important to tell you."

Soifon mustered up her courage and approached Kisuke, who looked at her curiously. She could feel her heart pounding against her ribs defiantly.

"I-I-I did not buy the chocolate. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I'm sorry if I had disappointed you or anything but my decision is made up. I will not allow you to live anywhere else other than this house and I will also not allow you to sell off your prized possessions, not for the sake of some chocolate." She ended firmly, standing up even straighter but not meeting Kisuke's eyes.

There was an ear-deafening silence as neither spoke after the confession. Soifon was starting to get uncomfortable and began to fidget slightly. Not wanting to be around the old man anymore, Soifon made to enter her room but a voice stopped her.

"Soifon. Would you come here for a moment?"Kisuke suddenly asked. "Come here. I won't bite."

Despite of that Soifon still could not bring herself to move. Getting up, Kisuke walked over to Soifon and stood before her. Although Soifon was daring enough to stand up to even the scary man before, this time, she felt like a prey hunted by a predator and shrunk back inwards. Suddenly, a hand was on her head and her hair was ruffled up, making her entire head look messy. Finally looking at Kisuke's face, instead of seeing a grim or angry face, she saw a face that was grateful and appreciative.

Chuckling, Kisuke gave Soifon a brief hug and pulled her over to the chair, letting her sit down before squatting in front of her. Soifon still could not comprehend the weird action she received and continued to look down guiltily. Wasn't she supposed to be yelled at after defying instructions? And what was with that friendly gesture?

Lifting her chin to make her eyes meet his, he said, "Soi-chan? There's nothing to be scared of. I know that you know that you should be punished for not following orders but I'm not going to do so. You have not disappointed me. On contrary, I am extremely proud of you. You have shown yourself to be a caring and thoughtful person and I am glad to have someone like you by my side, you are just like my real sister although we are not related. Thank you so much for thinking so much for me, even though there's not much to think of…."

Kisuke had his most sincere smile on his face. Soifon's cheeks were tomato red as she continued to blush at the continuous praises given to her, her eyes watering as she felt the heart felting words touching deep into her heart. No, it was she who should be grateful to him for giving her a shelter over her head and taking care of her when they didn't even have any blood relation at all.

"And also... It's a good thing to know that at least I don't fail as a guardian!" Kisuke suddenly piped up and was rewarded with a little slap to his left arm.

"_Baka_! You ruined the entire mood!"

* * *

><p>Rubbing off the tears that had welled up before, Soifon felt that it was time to let Kisuke know the entire story. She would rather him hear it come out of her mouth instead of the media as she wasn't one to keep her secrets from Kisuke.<p>

"And erm… About that chocolate that I was supposed to buy, it… er… inside… it had contained the golden Pawprint." This time, she dared to look at Kisuke, peeking over her hands that were still over her eyes.

Kisuke did not move for a moment but had soon regained composure as he let out a small laugh, "Who had it?"

Soifon could tell that he was forcing it.

"I don't know. It was this girl 'bout this height" she signaled with her palm putting it near her shoulder (she was still sitting down), "with pink hair. I think that her name was Yachiru, as that big spiky hair man called her."

"Yachiru? Big spiky hair?" Kisuke put his finger under his chin, thinking. "Did you happen to catch his name? Does he have an eyepatch and a long scar down his left eye or something?"

"Uh-huh. That's his biggest feature. I didn't catch his name though but I heard that little girl call him Ken-Chan. Do you know them?" Soifon asked.

Kisuke nodded his head, "Yup that would be him. Kenpachi Zaraki, and Yachiru. Biggest troublemakers I have ever seen in my life. **Never** irritate that man under whatever circumstances, Soi-chan. He's a monster whenever he goes berserk." Soifon could only nod her head vigorously, feeling relieved that she did not retaliate; trouble was one of the worst enemies one could have.

"Tyrants I tell you, that spoilt girl of his only has to ask for it and Kenpachi will do all he can to make it possible, even resorting to violence. I once accidentally bumped into her and in the end barely escaped with a few broken ribs and a sore butt..." Kisuke winced automatically at the thought of that unfortunate day.

Changing back to his cheerful demeanor, he switched the topic and suddenly exclaimed, "OH and there! See? There _**was**_ a glimmer of hope! Not all is lost Soi-Chan. As they always say, second time's the charm[1]! Anyway, isn't two your lucky number? I bet that with that number, the second golden Pawprint will be yours!"

Yes, two was Soifon's special number. She was always fated with the number two. Second place in running, second place in her class position, second place in being the shortest girl in her real family (even shorter than her mother whom she got her figure from)…

"Not to mention that you have two eyes, two ears, two hands, two legs… What? Your brain apparently can't keep your thoughts to yourself so I'm helping you think of the things that come in pairs!" Kisuke joked while dodging the flying shoes chucked by Soifon and ran into his room but he could not evade that second accurate pitch to his butt.

"ITAI! THAT HURT!"

* * *

><p>Nothing spectacular happened for the next few days, unless you counted an unexpected tiny earthquake. Soifon was doing her homework as usual and Kisuke was in his room, doing God-knows-what. Suddenly, the entire house shook, bringing dust and several cockroaches down from the roof. Being educated in school, to find cover to prevent any falling debris from hitting you, Soifon immediately dived under the table, holding on to its legs for her life. From there, she could hear Kisuke shout "OH MY GOD! WHAT IN THE BENIHIME IS HAPPENING?" <em>Benihime?<em> That was something Soifon would have to find out from him.

After a few seconds of tremors, the earthquake came to a halt and Soifon deemed it safe hence she came out of her hiding place. Kisuke came running out of his room, looking totally bewildered. "Whoa this was unexpected. We hardly have earthquakes in this area so why now and this short too?"

Soifon could not give him an answer, neither could the news. Even the most advanced earthquake detecting machines could not detect the fore coming of the earthquake, let alone determine the source of it. It was just a mystery, a mystery that came and went like a flash of light.

* * *

><p>A countdown to the deadline for the ticket was just 3 days away, and yet the remaining 2 tickets were still nowhere to be seen. This could be counted as lucky, or unlucky, for Soifon. For lucky, there were 2 more chances at the ticket and for unlucky side, she hardly had the money to buy even a single chocolate. Walking to school one day, she could not help looking up to the serene sky and daydream, fantasizing what it would be like to be a lucky winner to visit the factory. Well, it's real bad to not pay attention while you are walking because accidents can happen and it happened to Soifon. Not hitting her face on a lamp post, but bumping into someone. She staggered back (No I am not gonna let her hurt her butt again), gaining back her momentum before bowing deeply, apologizing furiously.<p>

"Oh, no need to bow so formally to me Ojou-san~" Straightening herself, Soifon took a good look at the person, taking in a sharp breath as she did so. That black hair, and the purple eyes. Complete with the smooth shiny skin, plus the feathers sticking out from his right eye. Wasn't h-he…

"Y-You are Yumichika Ayasegawa aren't you? The o-one who always insist on the perfections and b-beauty of his photos. The famous Y-Yumichika A-Ayasegawa!" Soifon stuttered, hardly believing her eyes.

"Hmm? You know me?" He asked.

Duh! Everyone knew who he was, the incredible vain and feminine man, the one who had the reputation of having an extremely high expectation of beauty, the man that simply refused to have anything to do with his perception of 'ugly'. It was also said that he could determine a person's fate by looking at the person but it was denied by many Feng Shui masters, claiming that this rumor had insulted their professionalism for Yumichika was neither trained nor did he ever studied for that.

"Say, you do have an _interesting_ aura around you…" he stated, turning his left hand, his thumb and index finger resting on Soifon's cheek, his face several inches away from her as he examined. Soifon swore that she could even see her reflection on his face and blushed from the close contact.

Suddenly, a blaring alarm sounded through the neighborhood and the both of them whipped their heads to the source. A man was carrying a bagful of chocolates and was being pursued by policemen. What was worse that he was running towards their direction at top speed.

"Get out of the way!" The man yelled, trying to clear and dodge the obstacles in front of him.

Not wanting to be hit nor caught in the chase, Yumichika side-stepped out of the way calmly with a small glint in his eyes while Soifon plastered herself onto the wall, shocked at the sudden turn in events.

"Ah Ojou-san, it was fate that allowed us to meet but now, fate needs me in another place." Winking, Yumichika whipped out his camera and started chasing after them. Detaching herself from the wall, Soifon could only stare incredulously, watching the back of the photographer getting smaller and smaller before finally disappearing, hearing the occasional shrieks of Yumichika screaming "STOP! I need to take this beautiful picture!"

* * *

><p>Surprised at the quick turn of events, Soifon headed on towards her school, feeling that the morning was not as peaceful as it had seemed. Moving on, she spotted something shimmering under the sunlight. Peering down, her heart skipped a beat.<p>

Lying right in front of her was a Kitty's Purr Chocolate!

Glancing around and making sure that no one had seen her, she picked up the chocolate and held it close to her body. She could not believe her luck! She stood up stiffly and glanced around once more for safety measure. Soifon then quickened her footsteps and went to find some covering in a nearby alley.

Little did she know that there was something lurking in the alley…

Breathing heavily, she opened up her palm and stared at the chocolate. _It must be dropped by the robber when he was running away,_ she thought. Flipping it over her palms, she deliberated over her conscience. Being a law-abiding person, she should have returned the stolen loot to the shopkeeper but on second thoughts, they would not have known if any was missing, wouldn't they since there were so many chocolates.

She was conflicted beyond thoughts. Conscience or chocolate?

The 'devil-side' of hers finally won after much thought – even if the chocolate was returned, it would not be re-saleable. Slowly, Soifon started to examine the chocolate. She almost prepared to strip the wrapper off the chocolate before she spotted an instruction that said 'Stroke before opening'.

Confused, she stretched out an index finger and cautiously touched the chocolate before dragging it downwards slowly. She gave a loud gasp. Instead of the usual cackling sound that the aluminum wrappers gave out, a faint purring could be heard emitting out! Eyes as wide as saucers now, Soifon repeated the actions, each stroke much slower and more deliberate, feeling more and more relaxed as her breathing came down to normal.

Smiling at how the name of the chocolate suited the chocolate itself, she then prepared to open it when she remembered that this could be her chance to get a shot at the Pawprint. Looking down at the chocolate, she willed all her thoughts to it (as if willing to it, it would make it materialize), hoping that this time she could be lucky as the previous encounter.

With her heart thumping hard, she held out her hands and tore off a tiny part of the wrapper just at the end of the cat's ear, her eyes getting smaller and smaller as she squinted her eyes, hoping for some magical surprise. Tearing off even more, she thought that she could see a faint glow of gold.

_This was it! This was the chance that she had been waiting for!_

She closed her eyes as she separated the wrapper from the chocolate. Her breathing erratic and her heart beating wildly, she finally dared to open her eyes and she could not believe what she saw.

_Gold._

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty's Purr! I hope that that makes you understand why it's called Kitty's Purr and not something else~<strong>

**[1] I know that it should be third time's the charm but I had wanted to make a reference to Soi's division number. LOL.**

**Please review and tell me which areas I can improve on to be a better writer ^^  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: The Last Tickets Found!

**I would like to thank all those who reviewed. They make me real happy, to know that there are readers who enjoy my story. Thank you all once again. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach or the idea of Charlie and the chocolate factory. You don't believe me? Check out their works. Does it have my name on it? Obviously not.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>A recap:<em>

_She closed her eyes as she separated the wrapper from the chocolate. Her breathing erratic and her heart beating wildly, she finally dared to open her eyes and she could not believe what she saw._

_Gold._

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Last Tickets Found!<p>

* * *

><p><em>'No way!'<em> Soifon thought, hardly believing her eyes. Right in front of her, was a gold strip of aluminum. Staring at the wrapper, she could have fainted from the sudden reveal when she noticed something odd. It was gold alright, but what was with that dot in the middle? Chocolate? Peering closer to it, she stared blankly at it, trying to figure it out. After a few seconds, the dot disappeared and re-appeared again in an instant.

"Whatcha doing?" a voice sounded out suddenly behind her, startling her. Freaking out, Soifon nearly jumped out of her skin as she scrambled forward to get as far away from that 'something' behind her.

"Whoa whoa! Sorry 'bout that! I didn't mean to scare you!" the voice chuckled at the interesting reaction it received.

With a scowl in her face, Soifon recognized that voice - she'd know it anywhere, and straightened her uniform and dusted off the dirt as she stood up properly. Turning back, she saw the all-so-familiar Cheshire grin, complete with the purple hair. Staring pointedly at her, Soifon realized that it had been her amber eyes that were reflected on the silver wrapper. Sighing in disappointment and still recovering from her shock, she bent down to retrieve the wrapper.

"Hey you okay? Seriously I didn't mean to scare you that badly. I thought that it would be fun..."

"Hmmm. I'm fine. Just a little shocked. What are you doing here anyway? And what was with that last occasion? You left without saying goodbye to me. That, my lady, is seriously irresponsible and totally inconsiderate to my feelings." Soifon rebuked, still trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Calm down little one! Well..." the other replied, putting her hands behind her head "That was absolutely unintentional. I had... er... some business to do... Nevermind that. I was just finishing my delivery to the shop here, due to some technical difficulties at my workplace." she pointed to the backdoor of the building of her left.

"And uhm... You better eat that chocolate that's still in your hand. It's gonna melt soon."

Soifon immediately brought the chocolate up to her face and saw that it was indeed melting. Biting off a little of it, she savored the creamy chocolate that has melted upon the instant touch inside her mouth.

"Delicious ain't it? A chocolate that melts the moment it's in your mouth, and after eating it don't you feel energized? In addition of that overwhelming fragrance of chocolate... Talking about it makes me drool." the woman remarked with a smile on her face.

Feeling comfortable around the woman despite the fact that Soifon hardly puts her trust in someone, she blushed slightly and offered her the other part of the chocolate. The purple haired was stunned for a moment but then gave a laugh and denied it instead.

"Nah! You can have everything. It's rare to find someone who is truly enjoying the joy of eating chocolates. Besides, I have been eating and testing that chocolate for as long I can remember!"

"Testing? And just now you mentioned delivery? What job are you doing anyway?" Soifon suddenly asked, putting one and another together.

_'Cat poop! I revealed too much!_ _Why must she be so attentive?_' the caramel skinned woman started to panic a little. "I... er..." she stammered, trying to devise something on the spot but for once, her brain failed her.

**RIIIINGGGGGG!**

Realizing the sound, Soifon's eyes widened. "T-that was the bell! I'm gonna be late! Forget it, no need to answer! I gotta run. See ya again!" With a little nod, she ran off towards the direction of her school, hoping that she would not be late.

"Phew that was lucky; I wouldn't have been able to keep my identity a secret for now if this goes on... And a busy one aren't you... Little Bee." the woman gave a small smile as she watched the girl's back disappearing.

* * *

><p>The countdown to the deadline was only 2 more days away and yet there was still no news of the remaining tickets, in which was frustrating Soifon.<p>

"What do you expect? 2 remaining tickets out of the trillions produced." Kisuke said while polishing his wooden cane. Soifon could only sigh while doing her homework. She knew that she hardly had any chance. It was not every day a robber robbed chocolate shops and happened to drop a chocolate on the streets.

Putting down her pen, she crawled to her right to switch on the self-made radio by Kisuke before returning to her spot to finish up her work. She was enjoying some random music that was played until she heard the news. Looking up from her homework, she then froze as the news revealed another winner of the Pawprint.

_"Breaking news! The fourth Pawprint has been found! It was found by the young mistress of the Senbonzakura Company, Rukia Kuchiki. It was said that her elder brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, had made a deal with Shihouin's factory several years ago to supply her with rabbit food but no one really knows why Miss Yoruichi needed those. _

_"In exchange for the chappy food, my Nii-sama made a deal to Miss Yoruichi to allow her to buy our products for chocolates instead of cash." Miss Kuchiki had stated. "I suspect that Miss Yoruichi has a whole room of chappy that she needs to feed so I want to see them and if I like them I'm going to buy them over!" "_

Glancing over to Kisuke, she could see that he also had this confused look on his face.

"Unfair isn't it? She's got a free supply of chocolates just because she has what Yoruichi needed. Chappy food? I think that's her way of saying rabbit food." Kisuke chuckled. Soifon only shrugged, a little upset that there was only one more chance left and so many other people competing for it.

"Rabbit? Hmmm... Why does it bother me so much?" The old man was thinking hard while he hit the end of his cane against the floor. This made Soifon lose focus on her work as the constant noise that Kisuke was making was interfering with her thoughts.

"Rabbit food? Rabbit food? Rabbit..." Soifon looked over to Kisuke's direction in annoyance as she heard him chanting and chanting repeatedly. As she was about to open her mouth to ask the man to shut up, all of a sudden, Kisuke's eyes widened as he had realized something and he jumped onto his feet.

"HOW COULD I NOT REALIZE THIS BEFORE? RABBIT! THAT'S IT!" he shouted, running into his room and slamming the door shut and hard that the whole house shook.

Soifon could only raise her eyebrows at the sudden outburst of the usually calm man.

* * *

><p>Finally the last day of the hunt arrived. Peeping out of her window, Soifon could see heaps and heaps of chocolates being carried out of the shops by both adults and children. Slumping back into her bed, she let out another sigh that she had been doing frequently for the past week. She pinched the bridge of her nose and crunched her eyes, slowly losing faith of ever having a chance of finding the last Pawprint.<p>

"Soi-chan! I need you to help me with an errand! I can't get away from my research!" Kisuke shouted from his room. 

_'Come to think of it, he hasn't been out of the room ever since yesterday afternoon..._' Soifon thought. What was so important that he couldn't leave? "Yeah? What I need to do?"

"In the drawer outside, is an envelope for Old Man Yama! Please give it to him will you? Thanks Soi-chan!" With that, he was completely silent, other than the constant scratching of his pen. Yet another sigh, Soifon climbed out of bed and went on to do the errand.

* * *

><p>"Where could Yamamoto-Ojiisan be? He's not in his house; only that barking mad dog of his. What's its name? Komamura? What kind of name is that for a dog?" Soifon murmured to herself. Making her way back to her house to tell Kisuke about her unable to find the old man, she finally saw the person she was looking for at the other side of the street.<p>

"Yamamoto-Ojiisan!" She shouted, wanting to get his attention but it appeared that the old man could not hear her for he continued to walk on.

As she was about to walk towards him, the bag that the man was holding on broke and all the oranges that were in it spilt all over the pathway. Being an old man, the elderly could not bend down low to pick them up, and neither of the passerbys offered to help him.

Running towards him now, Soifon picked up the oranges that were scattered all around. Finally, all were retrieved and the old man was thanking her profusely.

"Oh and Ojiisan, here's the envelope that Kisuke wanted to give to you." Soifon bowed slightly and handed over the envelope.

"Ahhhh. Thank you so much Shaolin. Urahara-San has been a great help to me, helping me translate my letters into Japanese. Thank you so much to the both of you." the old man patted the side of the girl's arm while Soifon blushed upon the public display of affection.

"And before you go Shaolin, here is a token of gratitude if you do not mind." he placed a Kitty's Purr chocolate into Soifon's hand. Despite her rejecting it, in the end Soifon accepted the chocolate since the old man stated that it was a free gift and that he did not eat chocolates. Smiling, the girl gave an appreciative "thank you", and then a little bow, before making her way back home, while the other continued to buy his groceries.

On her way back, Soifon saw many people of all ages opening chocolates and sighing in disappointment when theirs revealed nothing. Suddenly, she also felt the urge to open her own chocolate too. This time, Soifon did not delay the opening of her chocolate. She immediately stripped the wrapper off and in her left hand laid the chocolate while in her right, a luminous gleam of gold.

"Oh my Suzumebachi!" Soifon whispered, totally unaware of what she had said and also unaware of the growing crowd that was surrounding her as her gasp was audible enough to catch attention to herself.

"Lookie guys! She's gotten the last Pawprint!"

"Nooooooo! I wanted to enter the factory!"

"Darn it! All my salary wasted on chocolates!"

Shouts could be heard everywhere as more and more people gathered around Soifon. Soifon soon felt faint and pressurized and tried to make her way out of the crowd but could not as the crowd continued to crowd closer and closer to her.

"Come on guys! Snatch that ticket!" A boy could be heard shouting to his group of friends and they prepared to pounce but stopped as they were shocked by the sudden interference by a certain lady. She then gave a cold stare at them that could compare with the Arctic wind. Suddenly, fireworks were shot and they lighted up the sky, switching all attention on them as the crowd was surprised.

_'Great job Kuukaku!'_ the mysterious woman smirked at her thoughts and took the chance to guide Soifon out of the crowd.

"Go, now!" Whispering to Soifon, she then gave a little push to her back to make the girl move.

Soifon was still feeling light-headed when she was suddenly steered by someone in the crowd and out of it and heard a vague voice telling her to go and then a little push on her back. Without hesitating, she subconsciously sprinted off.

Staring at the little figure sprinting off, the woman gave a small laugh, "Way to go Little Bee..."

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty ironic if you ask me, first it was Yama who made Soi lose her ticket and now he literally gave her one.<strong>

****Please review and tell me which areas I can improve on to be a better writer ^^****


	6. Chapter 6: Finally They Gather

**I was thinking if perhaps I was going a little too deep into Roald Dahl's story. Anybody who read the story before? Tell me if I am or not. I've read that book for like 4 years everyday (since I was too lazy to change my book) and believe me, I can memorize it. LOL. I'm thinking that perhaps I'm following a little too close. Any opinions?  
><strong>

**Shaolin David: Lol after reading through again, I didn't realize that I've somehow made Yoruichi into a stalking pedophile XD she's not stalking Soi but since they live on the same street, they would be bound to meet and stuff... Given Yoruichi's nature I doubt she will want to be cooped up in the factory too. So... yeah XD**

**Warning: OoC-ness as it's really hard to make Soifon's and Kisuke's interacting like they would in the anime since the both of them hardly talk to each other anyway. Also some scenes might be uncalled for but it's needed to put emphasis etc. on the later chapters.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach nor the idea of Charlie and the Chocolate factory.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Finally They Gather<p>

* * *

><p>Running back, Soifon's mind became clearer and clearer. Perhaps it was the cool breeze hitting against her pale skin which she found it relaxing. Running past the factory, she took a quick glance at it and smiled her widest smile.<p>

It was truly a dream come true for the young girl.

"Kisuke!" She came bursting through the door, startling Kisuke as the said man jumped upwards so quickly that he cricked his back.

"ITAI! OH MY BENIHIME! MY BACK! SOIFON DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" he shouted, one hand over his heart and the other behind his back. "I am a really old man, I can't afford to take that kind of shock!" He sort of joked, making the panting Soifon more and more worried.

"No, really. Seriously I need to know that before I can tell you the news. I don't want to carry a dead body out of here." Soifon's face was dead serious.

"Uhm... I was just joking~ Really! Don't give me that face! Er... So what kind of shocking news do you have?"

Although she was not sure that Kisuke had been entirely truthful - that man liked to joke a lot, she still chose to tell him the big news. It was something that Kisuke would have been looking forward to as well.

"This," Soifon let the Pawprint flutter from her hands, down onto his lap. Picking up the ticket with trembling fingers, Kisuke took a closer look at the ticket.

"T-this is r-real right? You're n-not joking right?" He looked at Soifon for the last affirmation and when Soifon did, he fainted on the spot.

"K-Kisuke!"

* * *

><p>"Darn it Kisuke you gave me the biggest fright of my life!"<p>

Kisuke could only give a small smile as he sat up. "That was quite unexpected for me too. I didn't expect myself to faint from the excitement either. It must be that I was too exhausted from all that current researching I'm doing."

"Research? Research on what? Does it have something to do with rabbits?" Soifon came back with a cup of water and gave it to the man, remembering the time when the man had an actual outburst over that animal.

"Thanks Soi-chan. Hmmm? Curious here are we? It's... not telling you! Hah!" he started to joke again.

Despite the obvious joking tone in Kisuke's voice, Soifon chose to respect his decision - Kisuke would find of a way to make Soifon 'ask' him that someday.

"Maa~ And Soi-chan, I didn't know that you are such a caring person! I've always thought that you were a cold and anti-social person with a scowl on the face. Well, that was my first impression of you when I found you."

"Shut up Kisuke! Or I will really make you faint with my fist on your head." Soifon warned, her eyebrows twitching.

"A note to myself, never to annoy Soi-chan or she will resort to violence... Wait don't hit, don't hit! I'm a really old man! Ha ha ha!" Kisuke laughed out loudly for a few moments, Soifon staring in the opposite direction, huffing at the idiocy of the man.

Wiping tears out of his eyes, he then asked her, "So is there anything on the Pawprint?"

Soifon examined the ticket closely. It was crisp and gold and of the shape of a Pawprint. She turned the ticket around and all that was written was the timing when she should report. There was nothing else on it.

"Totally nothing other than the timing we are supposed to report. Just a paper Pawprint. Nothing special." The girl shrugged but when she adjusted it to a certain angle, there seemed to be something else on it.

"Nothing?" Kisuke asked incredulously. "It's unlike the style of Yoruichi-san's for it to be this plain."

"Wait I think there's something but it's quite faint..."

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Turning their heads to the door, Kisuke nodded and shadowed his eyes behind his hat. No reporter would have known where Soifon stayed other than the landlord. Being one of the most cold persons, no one had bothered to know much about her and with that little information, it was almost impossible that reporters would come finding here, so who could be behind that door? Walking towards the door, he slowly opened it and Soifon could not believe her eyes.

It was the all-time famous photographer, Yumichika Ayasegawa!

"Ah Ojou-San! We meet again! Fate has brought us together again! I'm so glad to meet you again."

"Y-You... W-what are you d-doing here, Y-Yumichika-san? H-how did you find me?" Soifon stuttered. It was extremely unusual for the feminine man to be taking interviews for the winners; for the past 4 winners he hadn't been present so why now and how on earth did he find her?

"Ojou-san, as I have said, fate brought us together and you have a very interesting aura, something I haven't been feeling for a long time and it brought me here~ From what I can see," he squinted his eyes, "your aura is unique and amazingly beautiful. This kind of resolve can only be found in someone who has great values in them. It's a beautiful sight to see. The last time I saw such great resolve was by a woman called Yoruichi Shihouin."

"M-me a-and the g-great chocolate m-maker?" Soifon blushed. She had never expected herself to be compared with one of the most successful person in the planet.

Both Soifon and Kisuke could only continue to stay shocked at the sudden inflow of information.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for your precious time to do my interview. Now may I have the pleasure to take a picture of you?" Yumichika asked, more like said as he did not wait for an answer.<p>

KA-CLICK!

Checking on his screen satisfactorily and then showing it to Soifon for her approval, Soifon nodded her head, surprised at the skill of the man's photography. That shot was totally unprepared for and yet he still managed to capture the essence. No wonder he was famous.

"Perfect! I hope you'll have a great time meeting Yoruichi-chan. And good luck for tomorrow~", with that he left the house, closing the door after him.

"..."

"..."

"Tomorrow?" Both Soifon and Kisuke looked at each other, confused. The answer suddenly struck to them like lightning.

"Oh my Suzumebachi!/Oh my Benihime! The trip is tomorrow!" The two shouted together, totally forgetting the deadline.

A moment of silence.

"Suzumebachi/Benihime?" They asked together again. Another moment of silence and they broke into laughter, laughing at the foreign words they had 'invented' at whim.

"Hey Kisuke? Why do you suddenly call out Benihime? I mean like what's that supposed to mean anyway? I have absolutely no idea why the word, Suzumebachi, seems so familiar to me." Soifon asked as she calmed down a little from the fit.

"Benihime sounded very familiar to me too. Well, for starters, do you ever have dreams that are like unexplainable? Like you might have some weird dreams that imply on your past life or something like that? My best bet would be that we might still retain some memories of our past when we reincarnate, although it has not been scientifically proven." Kisuke said thoughtfully. "Now get to bed! We need to be refreshed and alert for tomorrow's adventure! Go, go, go!"

It was a few hours before the scheduled time to report but Soifon still wasn't asleep. She was too excited to fall asleep. "I wonder what surprises will be in store for us. And most importantly, I wonder what kind of person the great chocolate maker is like..." Next door, Soifon could tell that Kisuke was still awake too. Sounds of pen scribbling and paper flipping could be heard over the thin walls. "Really, what is he doing? Could it be related to the research he had been doing for the past few days?" she asked herself, finally drifting off to sleep after some excessive thinking exercise.

* * *

><p><em>'Stroking her mentor's hair slowly, Soifon could not help but smile at the purring sounds her mentor was making. "I will be there protecting you, always."'<em>

_"Why didn't you take me along as well?"_

* * *

><p>SCREEEEEEEEEEEE!<p>

A screech emitted out of Soifon's alarm clock and she was startled out of her dream, hurriedly pressing down on the button to make it shut up. She cursed Kisuke for making such an annoying alarm clock that screeches like a banshee. Why couldn't it sound like a normal clock?

_"That way you will wake up faster!"_ The annoying grin of Kisuke appeared in her thoughts. Rubbing her eyes, she realized that there were tears in her eyes. She had cried in her sleep. Why did she cry and what in the world of Suzumebachi was that dream all about? It must have been influenced by what she had known from Kisuke the day before...

'I have gotta kick off that Suzumebachi habit, I sound like a mad person if I'm caught saying out that word,' she thought to herself. Shaking her head, she got ready in a flash, wearing her favorite yellow-striped shirt and pants.

"Now where did I put my notebook? Oh it's in my pocket all along, silly me. Come on Soi-chan! We gotta get ready to leave in like 2 minutes time! SOIIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAN!"

BAM! The door slammed open as the man barged into Soifon's room.

"Soi-chan hurry up it's about time! What's taking you so long?" Kisuke ran into Soifon's room and walked out immediately, sporting a black left eye.

"See what happened? I told you never to enter my room without permission! So that's what you get for activating my reflex action!"

* * *

><p>It was ten minutes to nine, and all five winners had already arrived outside the factory. Despite the street not being well-known, a huge crowd was waiting outside the factory as well. However there was not a need for the police to come and keep the crowd in check. Just Kenpachi's presence would be enough as the crowd dared not come close around him.<p>

Looking around, Soifon saw that the other winners had been accompanied by a parent or guardian, Omaeda with someone who is also very large sized and bald like him, Toushiro with a man with long white hair who should be his father, Yachiru with Kenpachi (duh) and a short girl accompanied by a man who looked like a pretty boy, who she assumed was the Kuchiki family. Seeing that the winners were all wearing clothes that were new and nice made her feel a little inferior.

Feeling slightly conscious of her own tattered clothes and the constant remarks by the crowd, she looked up at Kisuke, wondering if he felt the same way too but what she saw was unexpected.

Kisuke's face was contorted. It was as though he was trying to laugh at the crowd while trying to keep his face straight. Deep down, Soifon knew what was going on in his mind - Kisuke had made a comeback by being one of the people to enter the prestige factory.

Finally the clock chimed. It was nine and it was time. A voice on the loudspeakers sounded. "A very good morning to all of you out there!"

Soifon could not put her finger on the voice. It was one which she knows of but who?

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi! I know you are somewhere out there in the crowd. How does it feel to be second to me again? This time, I will be letting out my secrets to selected few but you ain't included. Too bad my dear friend!" the voice mocked at the said person. Murmurs were heard and several shuffles were made. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, Soifon saw a figure with a weird hat (?) stomping off, as if not wanting to be disgraced, with a female hurriedly on his side.

"With that, I will formally introduce myself."

Everyone took a step back as fireworks suddenly came shooting and spiraling out of the factory's gate. The ground exploded with a bang, leaving thick smoke rising from the spot. With the help of a sudden gust of wind, the smoke cleared and a woman stood at the exact same spot, coughing.

"Darn it Kuukaku! You put too much gunpowder into that explosive! Now my front gate is destroyed!" the woman shouted into her walkie talkie. Soifon could not believe what she was seeing.

It was the lady she had met on several occasions before!

The woman, donning an orange jacket with black pants and matching white shoes, whipped her violet hair back and gave her widest grin, showing pearly white teeth. Putting out her hands to greet the crowd, she shouted,

"I am Yoruichi Shihouin and welcome to my factory!"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you call the weird thing Mayuri wears on his head? <strong>

**Next chapter would be taking place in the factory like finally! I've been looking forward to it ever since I started the story! **

**Please review and tell me which areas I can improve on to be a better writer ^^**


	7. Chapter 7: Inside The Factory

**So here we are at the 7th chapter and the longest chapter yet! :D I never knew that I could write that much in my life! I'm just glad to know that my brain is still in working condition. LOL. It took me quite some time to think of some stuff that's interesting to you... So I hope that you find this chapter enjoyable :)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach or the idea of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, we all know that.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Inside the Factory<p>

* * *

><p>"Talk about grand entrance! That was earth-shaking!"<p>

"How much she has changed! Why, her hair used to be short!"

"Beautiful! Just like a goddess!"

"Those eyes are so captivating that I swear I can melt like a chocolate if I stare at it!"

"Do you think she will sign an autograph for me?"

Countless of praises and wolf-whistles were heard emitting out of the crowd. Still coughing slightly, Yoruichi simply gave them a smile and continued on to address her guests.

"Hello lucky! Feel free to just call me Yoruichi. No honorific suffixes or whatsoever like what the others might call me. Now, before I can really allow you to step into my grounds I need you to hold on to your company and show me your Pawprint. Be sure to have a firm grip on it or it won't show!"

"What wouldn't show?" Omaeda asked with his mouth full of crackers, crumbs spitting onto Yoruichi's face. That was absolutely uncouth and disgusting, thought Soifon. And to think that he was from a respectable family.

The woman wiped her face, looking thoroughly disgusted, "you are lucky that you are lucky… Just hold out your Pawprint, grasp it firmly and there you have it!"

Right in the middle of his Pawprint, a pasque flower appeared.

"You see, I have invented of a way to make these papers recognize the first person who has touched it. They have flesh memories [1]. That ticket, will form a shape that represents that person and it will glow only when the owner of it touches it. This is the only way to prove that you are the first and true winner of my tickets." Yoruichi introduced her invention proudly.

"And if you show me a ticket that does not rightfully belong to you, I will know and will be forced to take action against you which you wouldn't want to know of." The woman ended with a serious tone, leaving several shivers down everybody's spine.

"Amazing..." Soifon could hear Kisuke remark. "That woman's a genius!"

"Hmmm... Right, you passed. I must say, I didn't expect a flower to appear. You have such _beauty and grace_ that doesn't match it. Now step in and prepare yourselves for the adventure." Yoruichi stuck out her right hand and invited them in. Omaeda and his accompany smirked at the 'praise' as Omaeda 'combed' his seemingly bald front hair ('that was sarcasm... how dumb can these guys get?' Yoruichi thought), and were the first to step into the grounds.

Next up was Toushiro. The shape that appeared was also another flower, a daffodil.

"Awww kiddo! You look so cute holding on to your father like that!" Yoruichi presumed, looking fondly at the affectionate scene.

"I am not a kid, neither am I cute. Can I pass now?" An annoyed Toushiro snapped back but was lightly berated by his company, who was his father.

"Now now, don't be ***cough*** rude Toushiro. I'm really sorry about that.***cough***" The man was apologetic at the action of his child while Yoruichi waved it off, shaking her head as she did so.

"Not to worry sir, are you sure you are alright? I've read on the newspapers that you've been coughing badly for quite some time now. But fret not, I bet I have just the invention to help alleviate your cough. Anyway your son is quite mature though… Too mature to know that his actions are real childish," she muttered the last sentence softly as she watched the father ruffle Toushiro's snow white hair.

"Right it's in place so enter please." She did the same courteous action as before as she watched the two enter her grounds.

Next were Yachiru and Kenpachi; the pink-headed child was absolutely enthralled at the thought of entering the chocolate factory that she couldn't stay still and Kenpachi had to leave her on his shoulder so that she wouldn't move too far from him from excitement.

"Ah the infamous tyrants. Was this place hard to find? Nah it wouldn't be given your _exceptional_ sense of direction. A yarrow? How surprising. It suits you two a lot. Now come on in." Yoruichi's conversation with the two was fairly short. It was almost as if she did not want to have anything much to do with them.

"Thank ewwwww boobies!" Yachiru patted Kenpachi's back and directed in. However, now that the big man was out of the way, the crowd seemed to inch closer to the remaining winners and Soifon was feeling uncomfortable. She glanced at Kisuke who simply stood in between Soifon and the crowd, blocking her from their view. Still smiling, he then continued to watch the chocolate maker with curious eyes.

"Sigh. Still a very rude child. Calling such inappropriate nicknames. What has that man been teaching her? Next... Oh what a pleasure to see you again Byakuya-bo and dear little Rukia. Now let's see... A snowdrop? How intriguing! All of you are flowers of different kinds! Does it mean something? Pity Yumichika-san isn't here to _predict_ the fate of these flowers." Yoruichi remarked, scratching her chin in curiousity.

The pretty boy just remained silent and looked away disinterestedly but Rukia, had many questions for the chocolate maker. All Soifon could hear was an audible Chappy and from which, she could deduce that she must be no doubt pestering Yoruichi for more information about her rabbits. Feeling slightly irritated at the never-ending murmurs of the crowd that was so close to them, the petite girl let out a huge sigh as she saw the purpled-hair lady ignore all of the Kuchiki's questions and invited them in, meaning that it was finally Soifon's turn.

Making her way towards Yoruichi with Kisuke in tow, she gave a questioning gaze to the woman who welcomed her with a toothy grin, knowing fully what was on her mind.

"What? You didn't ask for my name and you said that you didn't need me to answer about my job so it isn't my fault for your surprise!" the chocolate maker waggled her finger at her while patting her on the shoulder. At the slight contact, Soifon could not help but blush. Seriously! Why was it that whenever she interacted with that woman she never failed to give her that reaction, Soifon huffed inwardly.

"Anyway congratulations on getting that last ticket. Yumichika-san has done a good job with the interview, as expected of him. Ahh it reminds me of those days when he interviewed me..."

"Oya! Soi-chan! You didn't tell me you were acquainted with the best chocolate maker! My respect to you, my name is Kisuke Urahara. You might have heard of my name but nevertheless, it is especially smart to use kido to make your chocolates come to life isn't it?" Kisuke hid his grin behind his fan as he bowed while still observing the woman's reaction. As expected, she did seem a little shocked at the weird term but she had immediately composed herself after that.

"My, my, it seems like I have a detective on my toes... Not bad for you to figure it out. Yep that name still rings a bell. I wonder how much more do you know... _Intellect. K_. [2] Well I guess time will reveal everything!" Yoruichi gave a grin to the man, leaving Soifon totally clueless with regards to what was exchanged.

"Back to business, Little Bee, show me your Pawprint so that we can get moving."

"Little Bee? My name is Soifon." She corrected, blushing again but yet, Soifon did not seem to mind the nickname though and that's rare, Kisuke noted. If it were somebody else, Soifon would have already murdered them with her death laser beam glares and they would be 'dead' before they could even say chocolate.

Under Soifon's grip, the ticket started to glow slightly, and a shape of a butterfly appeared. Instead of the colors that the other tickets had produced, Soifon's one was totally black. That butterfly, it seemed familiar… where did she see it before?

"A Houmonka. Absolutely incredible and unexpected..." Yoruichi watched the ticket glow in fascination. "I had designed that icon due to a sudden stroke of idea and I could not put that weird symbol to use at all and now it appears here. I wonder if... Nevermind! Anyway right now come on in and let's get it rolling! The crowd here is getting slightly out of hand..."

Indeed, the crowd was now pushing way too close to them as they continued to strain over heads to get a closer look. Sounds of sirens could now be heard as police cars raced to the scene. They then barricaded the entrance of the chocolate factory for the gates were destroyed by the fireworks previously.

"Oi! What are you still stoning there for? Hurry up and let's get this party started!" A shout drew Soifon back and she was lightly shocked. It was just a few seconds that she looked away and now Yoruichi was at least twenty metres away from her and together with the crowd of waiting guests.

'Just how did she get there so fast and what is a Houmonka?' Soifon thought to herself and didn't realize that Kisuke was pulling her in. He too, was feeling excited and could not wait to enter the factory.

"Kisuke, what is the kido that you were talking about earlier?" the petite girl questioned, thoroughly confused.

"Later..." the man just chuckled and shook his head as they both walked in.

* * *

><p>"Fantastic huh? It may not look like it on the outside since it hasn't been renovated yet. At least it looks presentable like a house on the inside to me. With a house like this, it's definitely pure pleasure eating my chocolates and admiring my handy work." Yoruichi looked around proudly, peeking at the stunned crowd every so often.<p>

Soifon could hardly keep her mouth closed. They had not entered the factory yet but she was already filled with awe at the plain sight of the chocolate maker's hou – no, mansion.

It was majestic, with staircases leading up to the second floor and red carpet lying on the floor. There were countless of certificates, trophies and awards displayed on almost every corner of the 'house', proving that the woman indeed was a very successful woman. Soifon could only dream of living in a house like this.

"Finally! Before our adventure starts I want all of you to change into these. I call it the Shihakusho. You wouldn't want my helpers to attack you do you?" she then said to the still gaping crowd, opening drawers and handing out black attires.

"But these black kimonos are... black and they totally lack a fashion style, unlike mine. It will so ruin my image..." Rukia stated, looking down at her own. "And helpers? Why would they attack? I mean a normal person wouldn't attack anyone without reason right?"

"Sigh. That's why I always tell you to stop cooping up at home and gawking at some ridiculous rabbits. There are many other things in this world other than animals and humans you know? And they are not very welcoming of other people since they aren't really human, so if you still want your life listen to my advice," Yoruichi sighed exasperatedly. "Now hurry up and change into them! Time is limited! And it's just us in here and all of us are gonna wear the exact same clothes as you, except me, since I am their superior. Who cares about image now?"

"You mean something like aliens? That's nonsense. There's no scientific proof that the supernaturals exist. It is only hearsay and only children believe in it." Toushiro who was still holding on to the black kimono, argued and rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed at the rambles of something that shouldn't exist.

"Shut your mouth up and do what she tells you to do. If there is no such thing as supernatural, tell me Kisuke managed to pull off feats that managed to stun the world? All you need is a smart enough brain to tell you where to look." Soifon snapped at the boy while the boy just glared back at her, unable to find a retort. Well, Soifon had a point there. Kisuke could only try to suppress a smirk – he was indirectly praised by this girl who kept emotions to herself.

Clapping her hands, Yoruichi got back their attention and after making sure that all of them are in the kimono that was given to them, she made her final speech. "Alright! Let's get the show on the road! Follow me!"

Reaching a small wooden traditional Japanese door at the end of the seemingly endless corridor, Yoruichi stopped and the crowd behind her followed suit. She put her index finger on the middle of the door and waited for a few seconds. As she removed her finger, the door slid open and 11 black butterflies swooped out and scared the unsuspecting crowd.

_"Relax! Don't panic! They are harmless!"_ Yoruichi laughed at the sight while waiting for the group to calm down. After a few 'air-swiping' moments, the group redirected back their attention to the inside of the door and what they saw was beyond their imagination.

A huge grey metal door and a man that was seated beside it greeted them. What was more extraordinary was that the man was huge, and might still even be bigger than 10 Kenpachis combined. Upon seeing the group arrive, the man got up to his feet slowly. He rose and rose and rose till his head almost touched the ceiling as he stood up fully; Soifon retracted back her thoughts, the man wasn't huge, he's practically a giant.

"So these are the lucky winners? Welcome, I am Jidanbo, the main gatekeeper of the entrance to the factory. It's a pleasure to meet you." His low voice rumbled throughout the room.

"Hey Ken-chan! This guy is a real biggie! Think you can take him on?" Yachiru tugged Kenpachi's sleeve. The said man seemed to get more and more excited by the moment and was smiling, a real bad omen.

"Harh? So big guy... Think you are strong enough to take me on? You seem strong and I like strong people," Kenpachi challenged, flexing his muscles as he did so while Jidanbo shook his head.

"Hey hey hey! Behave yourselves! I don't want anything to happen to my best gatekeeper! And of course he's strong! He's been in this job for many years and I don't want anyone else to replace him!" Yoruichi stepped in between the two huge men, frowning.

"Many years? Doing what? Lifting up that huge door? That is the only entrance to the factory isn't it? What will ever happen to you and the factory if he died?" Rukia pointed out bluntly. Frustrated at the remarks made at her gatekeeper, Yoruichi had to calm herself down for a few seconds before giving her a reply with a forced smile.

"I know that your name 'Kuchiki' sounds ominous, try not to curse my gatekeeper will you? It might bring me bad luck and I definitely don't deserve that." She looked at Jidanbo who seemed confused.

Just before Byakuya could move forward to rebut about the insult to his family name, the chocolate maker felt that it was enough talk and interrupted him before it dragged on and on.

"Yosh! Jidanbo! It's about time to open the gate!"

"Hai! Stand back humans."

The man turned around slowly and prepared to lift the door up. Soifon continued to watch with fascination. How could a guy grow to be that huge? Perhaps he was really a giant?

As if reading Soifon's mind, Yoruichi whispered to her, "I think that it's in his blood that he's naturally that big but it could also be due to a special factor just right behind this door and you'll learn more about it later."

"Well, let the fun begin!" shouted Yoruichi while the big man took it as a cue to open the doors. He gave a little groan as he used every ounce of his muscle and lifted up the great metal doors that divided the interior of the factory with another interior and the sudden bright light source temporary blinded them.

"I present to you, Soul Society!"

Rubbing her eyes, Soifon then blinked her eyes several times for it to adjust to the sudden change in brightness and surprise she received was completely blew her mind. It was an amazing sight to behold.

It was just like an empire, a whole new country. The sky was serene and clear blue, the perfect weather condition that everybody would have wanted. Spread around were countless of little houses and tiny little moving dots which Soifon assumed that they were people since it was the only explanation for anything to be living in houses. Staring at the horizon, she could see stretches of roads and houses that never seem to end. To put it simply, it was just like a paradise, an entire new world inside the building.

"320 districts in total and still counting! Despite that current number I believe that there is more at that far end. This place is too big for me to measure even though I was the one who built it." Yoruichi pointed in front of her but not pointing particularly at anything while putting her right hand behind her head, chuckling.

It was a wonder, how the outside of the building could contain an area that large! (Or you could say that it was a wonder how the inside of the place could squeeze into the original building.) One of the most obvious buildings was the castle that was surrounded by borders, which was constructed smack right in the middle of the area.

"My, my~ this is something that even science cannot comprehend. Plus the unfamiliar atmosphere around here, I can totally feel myself yearning to start examining." Kisuke shadowed his eyes under his hat, clearly interested at the defiance of the law of science and physics.

Pointing to the castle, Yoruichi introduced it to the awestruck crowd. "That, my friends, is our destination. That, is Seireitei, the power source of factory!"

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Idea came from Harry Potter. One of the traits of the Golden Snitch.<strong>

**[2] Intellect. K. was what Kisuke was known as back before when he was successful.**

**Ah how much I love sarcasm. You never know what hit you until you 'die'. HAHAHA :P**

**Well, technically we are in the factory. The reason why Jidanbo is outside instead of guarding the gates of Seireitei will be revealed at the next chapter. I sure do hope I got the place right. I had to research a lot since I never really watched Bleach. And with regards to the flowers, it represents their division. Just look it up in Bleach Wiki :D**

**Please review and tell me which areas I can improve on to be a better writer ^^**


	8. Chapter 8: Entertainment

**So here is the 8th installment**_**. **_**I had an awful time trying to think of what to put in here. I know what I want to do, or I vaguely know what I want to do but it is getting more and more difficult for me to express myself. I'm so sorry if this chapter is not up to standard...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor the idea of Charlie and the chocolate factory.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Entertainment<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone was awestruck. No one could close their mouths nor produce a sound out of their open hole. It was simply too absurd and unbelievable.<p>

"Soul Society to the crowd of goldfishes! Done gawking yet?" Yoruichi teased, snapping them out of their daze. Soifon continued to be stunned at the sight and only managed to catch the tail-end of Yoruichi's announcements, which was something about her factory not all about chocolate and surprises.

The next thing Soifon knew was that the group was making a hike towards the centre of the area. Not wanting to be left out, she hastily caught up with the group and she swore she could hear the chocolate maker humming a tune over the pants of breaths coming from Omaeda and his accompany.

Finally not being able to take it any longer, the panting blobs decided to speak up.

"Don't you have any form of transport? Walking all the way there is simply stupid and a complete waste of energy." Omaeda's partner asked, with Omaeda nodding vigorously at his side.

"Yammy's right! We are from a well-known and influential family. We don't walk." He backed his company up. The both of them then gave each other a high-five, as they were thinking alike. Yoruichi sighed. This was so not going to be turning out to be a good day for her, the way these children were so pampered.

Looking back over her shoulder, she raised her eyebrow and shrugged. "Walking is a very beneficial activity to our health. I can totally imagine all of you growing old and getting sick because none of you bothered to exercise. Come on! What's the fun of exploring when you are not moving around and doing it hands on?"

With that said, she slid down the slightly steep slope, trying to balance herself with her hands out wide, just like a surfer. After a few seconds, she landed at the bottom of the slope gracefully and did a little dance before bowing, as if she was in a performance.

"Hurry up! We haven't got all day!" she shouted upwards, her pearly white teeth showing.

Looking around, Soifon saw many uneasy faces. No one wanted to go down first just in case something went wrong. It was not an activity that they did everyday; on contrary, this was an activity that they have never done before. Hesitantly, she glanced at Kisuke and her heart began beating furiously. Kisuke was doing some stretching exercises and he gave her a very big grin. Soifon gulped. Was Kisuke going to do what she was thinking he was going to do?

Totally no qualms about jumping off the cliff, he plunged himself off the cliff. Soifon and the others rushed to the edge of the cliff, unwilling to see what would happen to the fate of the unlucky man. However, all they saw was the man who was 'surfing' down and upon reaching the ground, he stood next to the chucking Yoruichi, dusting dirt off his robes. He then smirked to Soifon, with the girl getting the instant message: he was challenging her.

'_If that old man can do it, why can't I?'_

Soifon's competitiveness got the better of her and she prepared herself mentally. Then like before, without warning, she jumped off the edge, much to the shock to the rest of the spectators and had the most sensational feeling of all times.

The cool wind was blowing against her as she slid down. In addition to the perfect weather, she felt alive and she hadn't felt like that for a long time. Enjoying herself thoroughly, she did not realize that she was reaching the end and due to the sudden change in the ground, she tripped forward. Flailing her arms, she tried to regain her balance but she was unable to.

Bracing herself for the impending impact, she shut her eyes and waited for the ground to meet her but it never came. Instead, soft hands greeted her and she immediately thought that it was Yoruichi who had saved her. Looking up, she prepared to thank her but soon caught herself as it was not the female that had caught her.

"My, my~ Cat got your tongue huh, Soifon? Not even a word of thanks to me?" Kisuke grinned his stupid look. Soifon swore that she wanted to kill that man on the spot.

* * *

><p>After a few antagonizing moments – Kenpachi had resorted to pushing the boy called Yammy down as he simply refused to follow the example, with the end result on his face, all of them finally were at the bottom of the slope. While walking towards the village, an ominous and frightening moan sounded through the sky and everybody was instantly on the alert, eyes darting around their surroundings. No animal would sound like that and it was creepy, for a moan to be that loud.<p>

Glancing back, Yoruichi gave a little grin at the reaction she was receiving from the crowd. Suddenly, a little person in a hood that covered his face appeared in front of her. Bending down, she touched his head and gave it a little ruffle. Curious, the crowd approached them and the little person instantly gave a little scream. Except that the scream was an ear-piercing one and everyone, including Yoruichi, covered their ears.

"Ohhhhh boy! Here it comes!" Yoruichi warned her guests. The sky split apart, revealing a massive vortex of dark void and out came a larger sized person, also hooded. Sensing that the little person was feeling threatened by the sudden appearance of the large group, it gave a loud roar, shaking the entire village. In the midst of the roar, its hood dropped back and the crowd gasped in shock.

It was no human.

It was a creature with a white skull-like mask and an evil grin. It gave another loud roar and everyone panicked, especially Rukia, for she screamed like there was no tomorrow. Backing off slightly, Soifon could not help but get a little frightened and disgusted at what the creature looked like. Pulling Kisuke's sleeve, she could not make Kisuke back off as the man was mesmerized by its existence. She can practically hear his brain whirling, recalling his research on the supernatural.

Laughing madly now, Yoruichi wiped off tears in her eyes.

"They are harmless! No, actually they are dangerous but as long as you are wearing the Shihakusho, you are perfectly safe. They are trained not to attack upon seeing the robe. See? And who were the ones that had refused to wear that in the first place?" She teased the crowd, indicating more to Rukia and Toushiro, both who simply did not bother to meet her eye.

"This also proves to be an extra security. Just in case someone manages to make it past the gate, they will be stopped by my Hollows, to put it simply, my helpers." She ended.

"Hollows? From what I have been researching on in the past, I heard that they eat souls to stay alive?" Kisuke asked Yoruichi for the first time as he was not familiar with the term, and received a nod and instantly he lit up, ecstatic that he was on the right track with his research after all.

Using almost 15 minutes of their day, everybody finally calmed their nerves. Who wouldn't be freaked out upon seeing something that shocking? Looking at her watch, Yoruichi shook her head and decided to approach the Hollow and she made several noises, both consisting of growls and a slight bit of Japanese. Byakuya raised an eyebrow at this; Yoruichi shrugged and explained that they were unable to talk proper native languages.

"Right, because of our time wasted here, I have decided to take a transport to Seireitei to save time." She announced, knowing perfectly that Omaeda and Yammy were secretly rejoicing.

"What kind of transport?" Toushiro asked, as there were no visible means of transport in the village.

"This!" Yoruichi pointed to the Hollow and it took it as a cue to open a Garganta. "Teleportation!"

Toushiro made to open his mouth again but Yoruichi cut him off, "Remember you are in my world now. Everything is possible, including teleportation. Now hurry up and step in! We are so going to stick to the schedule I made!" She ushered everyone in. Giving a thumbs-up to the Hollow, it closed the Garganta and all they saw was black.

All of a sudden, the Garganta split open and it 'spitted' its passengers out, everyone landed on their butts, Yoruichi on her toes. "It takes a while to get used to it. But at least we are finally here!"

"Where are we?"

"Welcome to Seireitei! Where all the chocolates are made and where the real fun begins!"

"Hold on, if these helpers are capable of teleportation, then wouldn't they be able to escape to the outside?" Soifon asked, her mind thinking logically while the rest murmured in agreement.

Yoruichi nodded her head at the question, "Yes, I do know where you are coming from and I have thought of that, obviously. That is why I have that huge metal gate Jidanbo was guarding. One, to keep intruders out and two, to keep Hollows in here. The gates are made up of Sekkiseki, a special kind of spirit reducing soul that will stop anything spiritual from breaching it. They will never make it out of this place with a Garganta! So it's perfectly safe."

Picking herself up from the ground, Soifon had never seen any other place that was as big and as beautiful as the one before her. She mentally counted the number of visible floors but before she could finish, the answer was already revealed to her by Yoruichi.

"13 floors to be exact and also an underground basement. The floors are labeled - the 13th floor right at the bottom while the 1st on the top!"

"Boobies! Why isn't it 13th at the top and 1st at the bottom? It doesn't make any sense!" Yachiru asked.

"Nothing here will make sense to all of you! Because I made it so! So just let your imagination run wild and enjoy yourselves!" The chocolate maker smiled.

Pushing open the great white doors, they stepped into the room, amazed at how big the area was. Right in the middle of the room was a circular building in the center of a body of water, surrounded by a wall with a single gateway.

"This underground basement, called the Central 46, is where my secret recipes are kept. There are at least 46 levels inside here I think; I don't know how deep I've dug. Hahaha! But, I cannot bring you into that area because it is strictly confidential. Only I can have entry to it. Real sorry about that but let's keep moving! Up to the 13th floor!" Yoruichi announced, dragging the crowd to a nearby staircase. She prepared to run up but then decided to have a little fun.

"Rukia! Tag, you're it!" she tapped Rukia's shoulder lightly and instantly disappeared, reappearing at the middle of the stairs. "The last one up there who is tagged will have to wear back their old clothing!" she shouted down, her eyes twinkling.

It took everyone quite some time to process what was said and almost immediately, everyone jumped apart and the mass scrambled to run up the stairs. It was insane to think that they would have to endanger themselves here with the Hollows but as Yoruichi had said, it was her world now and no one wanted to take the chance.

Rukia panicked and tried to pass it on to the nearest person to her, which was Soifon but Soifon had expected that. She made a few twists with her body whenever Rukia tried to tap her and it made Rukia very frustrated. Seeing that she was distracted, she grabbed Kisuke and the both of them ran up the stairs, Kisuke laughing his head off but still careful to keep his hat on it.

Feeling even more nervous, she changed target. Aiming to pass it to the youngest one, which was Yachiru, she prepared to pounce and chase after her but she suddenly felt uneasy as she felt a cold stare to her back. Stopping in her tracks, she timidly turned back and gave a small wave to Kenpachi before zipping off and changing to another target.

Toushiro was very annoyed at the game that they were playing; he did not have the patience nor time to play such childish games. Standing there like a statue, he witnessed how frantic the crowd became after the game was announced.

"Toushiro! ***cough*** Come on! This will be fun! ***cough***" His father encouraged him and ran up the stairs, obviously enjoying himself. Unwilling to join, Toushiro slowly made his way up the stairs, ignoring the commotion when suddenly he was tapped by someone. Turning his head, he saw a petite figure run up the stairs, giving him a cheeky grin and then a shout "TAG!" which meant that he was it.

With an anime cross on his forehead, he continued to make his way up as he gritted his teeth.

So far, only Yoruichi, Soifon , Kisuke, Yachiru, Kenpachi, Byakuya were at the top. Kisuke was still laughing; it was obvious that he hadn't had that much fun in years. Soifon smiled as she watched the old man trying to calm himself down and his hands still pressing on his stomach, trying to stop his stitches.

A few seconds later, Rukia appeared out of the top of the stairs grinning, pointing her thumb behind her and mouthed "Toushiro", telling the majority that the boy was it. No sooner came a wheezing father in tow.

"Toushiro's father? Are you ok?" Yoruichi asked, concerned as she hurried forward to give the man support. He was really coughing badly.

"***cough*** Don't ***cough***worry. I'm fine. ***cough*** And call ***cough***me Jushiro***cough cough*"** he said with a smile.

Shaking her head, she stuck out her hand and a black butterfly came fluttering through the window. She communicated with it wordlessly and it flew off. Very soon, a Garganta appeared, with a Hollow carrying a bag of water bottles and another giving it out for all to have a drink.

Halfway through the stairs, Omaeda and Yammy were struggling. Being the pampered kind, they hardly did any exercise and the both of them soon panted like mad.

"Yammy! ***pant*** I can't make it anymore! ***pant***" Omaeda panted and collapse on the steps, trying to catch his breath.

"***huff huff* **Don't worry. I think that there are still people behind us. I didn't see many go past us. We will be safe!" Yammy thumped his chest. "We are brothers and we will not leave each other alone!"

Just then, Toushiro walked up the stairs calmly and had wanted to ignore the two fat oafs but then remembered that he was still the one who was tagged. Walking past Omaeda, he gave a small kick to his leg and continued walking.

Omaeda stared at the rude kid that dared to touch him, the ever 'prestigious' young master. Just when he was about to reach the top, Toushiro turned his head and looked at Omaeda, who was still glaring at him.

"Tag."

* * *

><p><strong>LOL. Who would have expected Toushiro to join in at the last minute? It has been a long time since I've played tag as well... Ah those days...<strong>

**I do realize that I'm bullshitting a lot in this chapter but I need some time to sort my thoughts and plan them properly. And to reviewer Euregatto, thank you for the idea! I have jotted it down and I think I might just have the plan to tweak it a little, since I had a plan before that. Last but not the least, review! :D**

**Oh and anybody here a great fan of Grimmjow? I have written a Fanfiction which is a crossover with Kekkaishi. So anyone who's interested can go check it out! :D (a shameless attempt to get readers. LOL)**

**Please review and tell me which areas I can improve on to be a better writer ^^**


	9. Chapter 9: Begin The Tour!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the idea of this story, which is from Charlie and the chocolate factory.**

**Warning: The content is strictly fictional and is not to be taken seriously. Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Begin the Tour!<p>

* * *

><p>Yoruichi was laughing like a mad woman when she saw the white-haired boy appearing from the stairs with a few massive thundering sounds behind him in tow. Feeling irritated, Toushiro moved to stand beside his father with a frown on his face while Jushiro gave him a little pat on the back. The young boy still could not believe that he had actually taken part in a game of nonsense. Following him, shouts were heard by the group loud and clear.<p>

"Get your hands off my face Yammy! I will not have you ruin my beautiful features!"

"Cut that out Omaeda! It's a fact that I'm better-looking than –Ouch! Fingers out of my nose you oaf!"

A few seconds later, Omaeda and Yammy burst into the room with both their hands on each other's face, trying to push and pull one another as they struggled to try not to be the last.

Wiping tears away from her eyes, the chocolate maker then leaned on her right leg, her left hand on her hips. She razzed with a wagging finger, "So… Which unlucky guy was the last to be tagged?"

Immediately, both boys pointed at each other, giving each other an accusing look when they met each other in the eye. Looking at the both of them, Soifon snickered. She wondered what happened to their 'brotherhood'. Apparently, the rest were also thinking along the same lines as she could hear several giggles around her.

Exploding into greater appeals of laughter upon seeing the comical sight, Yoruichi clutched her stomach and it took her a few moments to calm down. Leaving her hand on her stomach, she then gave a teasing wink to the crowd.

"Really! I didn't expect all of you to have this kind of reaction. I was only joking! You'd really think I would endanger your lives just for the sake of fun? I assure you, you're as safe like you're at home. Moreover, I don't have special X-ray vision to see through walls so I can't tell who's been tagged last!" Everyone just looked at her flabbergasted. They had been taken for a joy ride and had panicked for nothing. Mumbling in annoyance, Toushiro's head was sizzling with smoke.

"I knew that it was a joke…" he grinded his teeth against each other so hard that it could have turned into powder.

"Anyway it's a good thing though; we managed to make it up here in record time! And we have just gotten back in schedule… Oh and Soifon, you run pretty darn fast and I thought that I was already quick enough." Yoruichi lowered down her tone, sharing the info just with Soifon, who simply blushed in reply on being praised.

"Calm down now people~" Yoruichi walked to the front of the crowd, catching their attention. "For now, I present to you, the 13th floor of Seireitei, the 13th division!" She pointed right behind her just in time for an explosion to boom. Startled from the sudden loud noise, all of them jumped at least an inch from the ground.

"That was a way to welcome people!" Kenpachi gave a grin, apparently enjoying the loud noise. Crossing her arms across her chest, Yoruichi raised an eyebrow as the smoke engulfed the area, obstructing their vision. That wasn't part of the introduction that she had prepared.

'_First the scary Hollow, next the unexpected game of tag with a slight bit of threatening, what's gonna happen next?'_ Soifon continued to stare into the smoke, trying to figure out the figure that was slowly emerging out of it.

"God! That looney's gone and destroyed that entire wall! It will be a miracle if the tower doesn't collapse anytime soon!" someone could be heard shouting in horror.

"No it wouldn't! Due to a special force around here, the walls are compressed and strengthened at least 10 times around here." Kisuke's explanation could be heard quite clearly over the commotion, leaving everyone still confused at the answer while Yoruichi merely nodded her head, impressed at the information he knew even before she had officially introduced it.

Squinting her eyes to see through the smoke and finally recognizing who that person in the smoke was, Yoruichi held her forehead in exasperation.

"Kuukaku! What in the world is wrong with you? My gate's destroyed and who is going to fix that for me? And for that corner, I have been patching it up for the past few days and that was the umpteenth time you have destroyed that corner. How many more times do you want to do that?" she shouted over, her voice frustrated but not in the least angry.

"Shut up Yoruichi! Ya promised to give me this corner for my experiment so ya can't blame me fer it!" a rough voice sounded through the room but Soifon could tell that it was from a female. As the smoke cleared, a figure could be seen emerging from it, coughing furiously and had looked slightly charred.

"What am I going to do with you?" Yoruichi shook her head while walking towards the woman. "Kuukaku, meet everybody. Everybody, meet Kuukaku, the woman behind the flashiness and the world's best firework expert."

Waving her hand in front of her to disperse the remaining smoke, Soifon made a closer observation of the woman as she drew closer to them. She had green eyes and wore bandages over her long messy black hair that parted down in two at small of her back. Wearing a white skirt and a red robe exposing her ample bosom, she looked pretty and mature. The most significant part of her was her prosthetic right arm which made Soifon wonder what happened to it.

"Kuukaku Shiba's da name and welcome to da factory." Kuukaku introduced herself and exchanged greetings as the others introduced themselves as well.

"Kuukaku I have to say this - You are so going to pay for the damages. That was the most dangerous fireworks display and explosive to put in front of so many people! I almost choked to death and the world will have one lesser genius in it if something were to happen to me!" Yoruichi slapped the woman playfully on her back as she referred to her gate, making Kuukaku cough once more.

"Can't help it though. Danger's ma middle name and I like danger. Moreover, I'm a genius so it's safe." she shrugged her shoulders with a smirk, which Yoruichi only rolled her eyes in reply but very soon, the chocolate maker found a way to get back at the fireworks expert.

"Oh really? Well, whose experiment was it that caused a mysterious earthquake only quite recently?" She teased while Kuukaku's eyes widened. The fireworks expert twitched slightly and mouthed words of threat to the chocolate maker who smirked in victory.

"People, meet the expert who destroyed the whole of my 10th floor with a massive outbreak of fireworks and caused an unnecessary earthquake."

"Yoruichi! _Kuso!"_ Kuukaku cursed under her breath as she scratched her head sheepishly.

* * *

><p>"Continuing on, the 13th division is mostly where I package my chocolates. This used to be a quiet and peaceful place, but then this big noisy woman suddenly took over this spot and then chaos happened!" Yoruichi made a huge movement with her hands emphasizing her words while Kuukaku stared at her, an eyebrow raised.<p>

"Inside this room," she showed the crowd, "is where the designing of the wrappers are made. The shapes, how big it should be or how many chocolates should be included in a box are all decided in here."

Observing around, Soifon saw many different designs of shapes and objects on the wall, flowers, patterns and finally the butterfly which seemed all-so-familiar to her. As the rest of the crowd scattered around the room to have a closer look at the designs, Soifon took the chance to ask the chocolate maker, "Ano… Yoruichi-sama? What does that black butterfly on the wall signify?"

A little shocked at the sudden honorific, Yoruichi then gave a little chuckle and ruffled the young girl's hair.

"That, is what I call a Houmonka. It appeared on your ticket didn't it? That symbol, is the symbol that interests me the most. You do know that usually black butterflies are generally linked to death or the lurking of evil and stuff, but if you look at the change positively, it could also be a recovery from something you've been long submerged under. This symbol," she pointed to it, "feels so nostalgic to me somehow, I felt that I had betrayed something and I feel bad about it but I couldn't figure out and when I first saw you I felt relieved for some reason."

She then gave a warm smile to Soifon. Suddenly, Soifon had the vision of the dream that she had in the morning. _'Why didn't you take me along too?'_

She turned her head slowly to the caramel-skinned woman just as the woman turned around to regroup the guests and gazed at her back quizzically, lost in her thoughts. How was it that it felt that nostalgic to her as well?

"Alright now, let's head another floor up to the 12th floor, the 12th division! Oooh I can't wait to show you that division." The group was next ushered to another floor, with Soifon catching up to them.

They climbed another long flight of stairs and at the top of it, Soifon took in a deep breath as the group entered the 12th division. Massive machines and supercomputers were everywhere, covering every inch of the room. Hundreds of Hollows were writing down what they were seeing on the screen. Thousands of monitors were installed on every wall that none of the excess could be seen and wires were entangled, thick and overlapping. In short, this was not the place to be messing about with.

"This! This is where my inspiration takes place! I welcome you to the Technological Research and Development Department!" Yoruichi introduced proudly.

"Every single monitor shows the every part of the outside world where I have installed tiny cameras to have a look at everybody's daily lives. If my helpers find something that is worth helping out I will definitely try to improve their lives. That's how my chocolates are invented. Like for example with an existing invention, I see someone that's too poor to buy any of chocolates. So I simply compress everything, all the special ingredients, to as small as it could be and package them to be sold at lower prices. As small as they get, they are actually as delicious and contain as much as the normal huge chocolates that you see. Amazing isn't it? Now they get to savor chocolates without any financial difficulties." Yoruichi recalled one of her finest inventions, although that invention wasn't as that well-known as the Kitty's Purr Chocolate.

"And may I ask all of you a favor? Please keep this a secret wouldn't you? I don't want others to exploit those chocolates."

As the crowd did not respond to the request, Yoruichi took a glance at them and saw all of them mesmerized by the scene on the monitor, whereby a boy was digging his nose. Giving a little chuckle, she realized that she had been talking to the wall, in this case the monitors, while giving a sigh to know that at least no one would ever try to reveal that secret.

"What's so interesting about that boy digging his nose anyway?" Yoruichi peeped through the tight spaces of their bodies to take a better look. Little did she know that there were two of them listening attentively to her introduction. Soifon glanced up at Kisuke who gave a knowing look on his face. That chocolate maker, was one of the most noble woman they have ever known.

* * *

><p>"Carrying on! Let's go! I know this division is interesting but we seriously have to move on. There are other great creations to see! Now to the 11th floor!" Yoruichi marched up the stairs, humming a little song while the rest followed her, curious to know why the woman was so excited for.<p>

What they saw at the top of the stairs was something they had never imagined to be possible. Lollipops were everywhere on the walls, little candies made up the furniture of the room and the ceiling lights were made up of chocolate. The entire room had a little cool breeze swirling around and smelled sweet like sugar. It was a gigantic area that was made up of nothing but chocolate and sweets!

"I got this idea to make one division into a candy room due to an ol' fairy tale's story 'Hansel and Gretel'. It got me feeling all so delicious and tasty that I couldn't resist building one right here in my factory. This is the 11th division!" She announced it proudly to the crowd. Yachiru's eyes were as big as saucers now that she had seen the biggest candy room in her life. She tugged at Kenpachi's sleeves and immediately he knew what she wanted.

"Eh chocolate maker. Can we roam about here?" he asked.

Yoruichi whirled around when she heard herself being mentioned. "Well… I don't exactly say that this place is for you to roam about since it is mostly for display. I suppose you can but –hey!" she shouted as apparently, after Yoruichi has agreed for movement around, Kenpachi immediately swung Yachiru over his shoulder and ran off, with the said girl egging him on.

"I was about to warn him that this area is still under construction and it's like a giant maze inside. He is so going to get lost in there with his absolute pathetic sense of direction…" the chocolate maker sighed.

"Ahem… Totally no map at all?" Byakuya spoke up for the first time. Shaking her head, Yoruichi made it off to one corner and whipped out her walkie-talkie, while Byakuya secretly heaved a sigh of relief, for had he not stopped Rukia from running off, they would so be the ones in trouble.

"Yo Kuukaku? I got a little problem here. Mind sending me a Hell Butterfly over to show me the overview of the 11th division?" Yoruichi asked as she tried to look in as far as she could to see if she could spot the two.

"Not a problem at all. Just take da damages off ma tab!" A cheeky reply emited out from the device. Kisuke giggled at the shrewdness of the fireworks expert as Yoruichi was forced to agree to it, grumbling.

As soon as Yoruichi agreed, a black butterfly came fluttering over to the crowd and shot out a vision which startled the others. Peering closer to the vision, she then pinpointed where the two troublemakers were heading towards.

"See that red dot here? That's them… Goodness! How far are they into the maze? And I wonder why, they're sticking awfully close to the side of the wall…"

The tiny red dot was moving at an incredible speed as Kenpachi ran through the corridor of the maze, changing directions every so often when they had spotted a dead end beforehand. Not before long, another vision appeared alongside the original, showing what Kenpachi and Yachiru were actually doing inside the maze.

"Ah, looks like the other Butterfly found them and transmitted it ove – what on earth are these two doing!" Yoruichi's hand met her face as she could not bear to see it any longer. From the vision, Soifon could see Yachiru leaning at Kenpachi's side as he ran, while the pink-headed girl stuck out her tongue, savoring the taste of the candy wall when they went past. Totally disgusting, she thought with a frown on her face.

The group continued to watch the two rampage around inside of the maze. Upon meeting a dead end, Kenpachi braked to a stop and stared blankly at the wall that obstructed him.

"Oh no! Oh no no no no no! Don't do what I think you are going to do!" Yoruichi murmured to herself in shock as she saw the dot moving back backwards slightly and suddenly accelerating, effectively breaking through the wall.

BOOM.

A demolishment of the wall took place as the candy wall crumbled on the strong impact. The red dot then continued to move forward. Yoruichi covered her eyes and turned around, not bearing to watch as more and more walls were destroyed by the bull.

The dot suddenly started to slow down before finally moving to a stop. Sounds of the crumbling walls began to fade while Yoruichi slowly turned her head towards the screen, not knowing what to expect. As she took in the sight of the vision, the chocolate maker did the unexpected. She laughed so hard that she had to clench her stomach to prevent getting stitches. Everyone soon exploded into fits of giggles for the purpled-hair woman's laughter was getting contagious.

"Alright people! That is why you do not run through walls! Especially when they are made of candy!" She pointed at the vision, where the scene of a stuck Kenpachi in the middle of a hole in the wall with Yachiru totally buried under the sticky substance.

"All the candy walls that were built are unable to stand heat since they will melt. That's why this room feels cooler than the others. The candy must have melted due to the sudden heat of friction when Kenpachi moved through it. He must have destroyed quite a lot of walls to collate that amount of stickiness. Finally you know the true meaning of the term, '_A sticky situation'_." Yoruichi explained to them, amused the foolish actions of the man.

"I suppose that our dear Yachiru is also stuck with him… since she was on his back. As much as I would like to leave them there for punishment, we have to move on and we won't be coming back to this division…" The chocolate maker glanced at the vision.

Nodding her head to the black butterfly that was still hovering around, it flew out of the lollipop-shaped window and soon, a Garganta appeared and out stepped a Hollow. Yoruichi made several growling noises and the Hollow replied with a short grunt before proceeding back into the Garganta.

"Let's go now; my helper has kindly agreed to get those two out but he'll leave them there for a short while first. He's still got work to do. So I'm very sorry that we won't be seeing them anytime soon!" Yoruichi revealed the 'sad' news to the guests.

"Now, as much as I would like to show you the 10th division, it was totally destroyed by the Great Kuukaku. Hence we have no other way to make it upstairs to the 9th division." The crowd began to murmur in confusion as they had no other way of making it up without access to the stairs.

"What about the Black hole thing?" Yammy asked.

Putting her hand out to quieten the crowd, Yoruichi then continued. "Although we still have the Garganta, I'd rather not bother my helpers and let them continue with their assigned work. But fear not! This time, I'll show you something even better!"

Following that, she proceeded to a closed door that no one had spotted before and patted it, indicating that this was the way up. As the crowd made their way closer, a loud moan, similar to the one they had heard when they first arrived, roared through the door and shook the entire floor.

Soifon's heart was thumping hard in her chest.

'_What in the world of Suzumebachi is behind that door?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you Soifool for inspiring me with the Candy room scene. And so one down and I truly didn't expect Yachiru and Ken-chan to be the first to go. Heed the warning at the beginning; do not try what Yachiru and Kenpachi did in this chapter. Do not slide your tongue against the wall (even if it is made of candy) and do not, I repeat, do not run through walls.<strong>

**Please review and tell me which areas I can improve on to be a better writer ^^**


	10. Chapter 10: The Scary Lift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the idea of Charlie and the chocolate factory.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The Scary Lift<p>

* * *

><p>A loud, slow and creepy groan sounded through the door, making everyone feel shivers down their spine. Needless to say, the object they were about to be dealing with next was not something to be taken lightly.<p>

"W-W-W-What was t-that?" Yammy asked, glancing around as even the hanging lamps shook with a clattering sound. That didn't sound good.

"Oh… It seems that my dear lift's feeling quite moody today…" Yoruichi pressed her ear flat on the door, attempting to figure it out.

"L-lift? A-Are you s-s-s-sure that lifts a-a-are supposed to sound l-l-l-like that?" Soifon stuttered and paled, remembering of a story Kisuke once told her.

_'There was once a girl who went into a lift and as the lift went down and down, it started to jerk and then, all of a sudden it gave a loud moan and the rope snapped, bringing the lift and its entire content speeding all the way down to the ground floor…'_

Shutting her eyes to get rid of the horrible thought, it was then she had decided never to take another lift in her life again. Kisuke peeked at the girl who was standing next to her, wondering why she was stammering that much until he remembered that story he had told her a few years ago. Feeling a little ashamed, he bent down with a hand beside his mouth and whispered into Soifon's ear.

"Don't think about that story I told you years ago. That was just a joke that I made up to get ready for Halloween…"

Shaking her head, Yoruichi assured the crowd that it was alright. "Don't worry, since you are in my care, I will do my utmost to keep all of you safe, even though some unfortunate events might happen like Yachiru and friend…" Everyone tensed. That was not exactly the way to calm down a nervous crowd. Chuckling, she continued.

"Come on! Common sense people! As long as you listen to instructions, you will be fine! I wouldn't want the police to come busting into my factory; my helpers have no identification! I'll be thrown in jail for harboring illegal immigrants!" She joked, making the crowd giggle and loosen up. Soifon relaxed slightly as she laughed. It wouldn't help to trust the chocolate maker in _her_ factory right?

Assured that the crowd was ready now, she lightly pressed a finger on a circle-shaped chocolate which cleverly masked a button. The door split open, revealing its contents. Or well, trying to reveal its content. The room inside was dark and somehow a little chilly. With her famous Cheshire grin, she jumped into the darkness, only to be kept afloat by some platform.

"Come on in! You can't see what's happening outside!" she beckoned them in. Stepping in cautiously one by one, they prodded the white platform they were standing on with their feet. Another loud moan sounded and the platform shook a little. Holding on to the big pillars that looked all so much like fingers for support, they looked upwards and got a fright out of their lives.

A massive figure, even bigger than Jidanbo the gatekeeper, stood before them. It had spikes surrounding its shoulders and the familiar hole in the middle of its body. An estimate on its height would be at least 6 stories high, which might almost enough to cater to the entire Seireitei if it stretched out its long hand. Staring at the crowd with empty eye sockets, it bent down lower and lower, until its pointy nose almost reached them. With a white mask that showed big white teeth, Soifon was sure that this was also a part of the Hollow family.

"This is Gillian, a special type of Hollow." Yoruichi introduced, while patting its nose, the Gillian giving a low moan in appreciation. Omaeda was on the verge of puking due to the tremendous shock he had received. Byakuya was staring back at the Hollow disinterestedly, while Rukia was trembling with fear as the Hollow stared back at them.

"Gillian here simply doesn't like light hence it refuses to have the lights turned on here. That's why everything here is so dark." Yoruichi explained, trying to squint her eyes to look at the expressions the crowd had.

"Right, the 9th division please." She requested of the Gillian, patting its nose once again. The Hollow returned back to its original position and gave another loud groan, its hand slowly lifting its load upwards.

"Ah, may I ask a question?" Jushiro enquired. "***cough*** How would you know if his hand was right there for you to jump on in the first place? Since it wouldn't know where you were when the door opened."

"Oh! This Hollow has a special ability, which is able to sense which door opens and immediately puts out its hand for me to stand on. This entire space is like his sixth sense." Yoruichi answered proudly. "The specific term for it would be Reiatsu, which you guys will find out more later~"

A moment of silence passed and Yoruichi decided to break the silence.

"Slow isn't it? That's why I prefer the stairs…" She held back the information, leaving Soifon and the rest hanging on it. _'These people aren't communicating at all... Is silence really that comfortable?_' Yoruichi thought to herself as she fidgeted. She wasn't really used to quiet situations.

An awkward silence passed, with occasional cracking of what Soifon suspected to be the Hollow's bones, making her grasp Kisuke's sleeve even tighter. Still intrigued by the Hollow, Kisuke turned to the chocolate maker and asked, "How old is this Gillian anyway?"

Finally some conversation! Yoruichi put her finger on her chin, trying to figure it out. "Uhm… That's a really good question. My guess is that it should be a few centuries old. They aren't really normal like us… Hey and there's the 10th division, although it doesn't look like it now." She then pointed, turning everyone's attention to it.

What a sight it was! The entire division was blackened and charred. The ceiling lights were flickering on and off and wires dangled dangerously downwards, spending occasional sparks out. A strong burning smell still lingered in the air.

"Sigh… And that division was a really essential division too. That division was the key to making my helpers communicate in our language instead of the grunts and growls. I was on the verge of success but then Kuukaku had a failed experiment somewhere and the firework came flying into the room and destroying all my paperwork before bursting into flames. The details… I'll leave it out, it was chaos." She chuckled weakly, watching the room longingly as the hand platform moved upwards and further away from it.

"About 15 more seconds before we reach the 9th division! I can't believe that my floor ceilings are built that high and then my lift this slow!" She announced, looking downwards.

Toushiro who had spotted the action, curiously asked a question as well. "With regards to the age of this Hollow, wouldn't it be wise to change it to a younger aged one to be safe? Since all I hear is the creaking and cracking of its bone." He pointed to the Gillian.

"Nope. This is the only Gillian I have for now. For Hollows to become Gillians, they have to feed on other souls, which is my other Hollow citizens for theirs to merge together to form a larger form. I forbid any souls from being eaten and unless it is necessary, I will see that it never happens." She crunched her eyes together, obviously hating the process.

"We're about to reach… And, ding dong! We have arrived at the 9th division. Please alight and have a good day ahead," Yoruichi imitated an announcer as the Gillian gave a moan and its hand jerked to a stop. She then walked through the crowd and opened the door, leaping out before extending a hand to them.

"Alright, all out now. Be careful not to fall off the platform okay or you will fall right down and down!" The chocolate maker warned as she first aided Jushiro out.

"How far?" Someone asked.

"I dunno. Maybe as deep as the Central 46? I don't wanna try that out." The reply sounded unsure and everyone gulped. Slowly, one by one, Toushiro made his way out, followed by Omaeda then Yammy, the both who took their time to get out.

"Hurry up guys! You're getting out a little too slow!" Yoruichi's voice sounded panicky, as the Gillian gave one impatient groan.

All of a sudden, the Gillian's hand gave a little shake and a jerk, giving way and falling back to its owner's side. Soifon shut her eyes as she comprehended the situation. That was it. She was going to fall.

A strong grip wrapped round her waist as she felt her legs leave the platform. Wind blew against her face as she moved through the air. Shouts and screams were heard. Soifon's heart skipped a beat as she landed on her knees on hard surface.

"Soi-chan! Are you ok? Anywhere hurt?" The worried voice of Soifon's guardian asked her. Clutching tightly the clothes of the person who had grabbed her and breathing frantic, she opened her eyes to see Kisuke looking at her worriedly. Shivering, the petite girl heaved herself up and gave Kisuke a hug. The man's eyes widened before closing and returning the hug with a smile and a pat on the head.

"You're safe Soi-chan... you're safe." The man assured her softly.

However, the worse was not yet over. The other remaining two guests were not so lucky to have landed successfully. Byakuya managed to grab Rukia but he had lost his footing when the hand dropped and barely managed to propel himself upwards. Both siblings dangled dangerously at the edge of the lift door.

"Ugh!" Using every ounce of his strength, he struggled to lift his sister with a single hand and deposited her safely into the room.

"Onii-sama!" Rukia shouted, as the rest of the adults rushed forward to heave him up.

"M-M-M-My g-g-gosh! I'm really sorry! I've never seen Gillian like this before! I'm really, really sorry! God, I'm going to get a heart attack!" Yoruichi grasped her heart in shock as she had allowed her guests' lives to be in danger just now.

"Omaeda and Yammy! You t-two took too much time!" She pointed to the two, who looked down guiltily and apologized profusely.

Checking on Rukia and her brother, she was assured that the both of them had only received shock and no visible injuries. She then checked on Kisuke and Soifon, who was still slightly stunned at the incident.

"Hey are you okay?" She placed her hands on their backs, trying to assure them that it was alright.

"Yup~ I'm alright!" Kisuke replied merrily, Soifon looking at him in disbelief. With a life-threatening situation just now how could he still be able to be so happy? _'He really lives up to his weird man reputation'_ she thought.

"How about you Little Bee?" Concerned gold eyes peered into her own grey irises. Forcing a smile, Soifon nodded her head, still unable to speak. Smiling, Yoruichi then nodded her head too and made her way to the lift door, closing it while murmuring something which only Kisuke and Soifon could hear.

"Whew this sure scared me… Reminds me of that fateful article in the newspaper where the lift just dropped down several floors with a girl in it. The contents that poured out were horrible…"

Soifon immediately paled and stiffed. She was never going to be in a lift ever again.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi had been very disappointed with the Gillian's behavior and had instructed Kuukaku to deal with it. After taking several moments to recover from the ordeal, the group carried on.<p>

"Er hem! Welcome to the 9th division, the tasting room!" She next introduced to the waiting crowd.

The room was incredible; the air was rich with chocolate fragrance as the Hollows transported chocolates here and there. Everywhere Soifon looked, there were thousands of small machines that were of different shape and sizes. The non-stop munching sound was everywhere! The busy mouths of the Hollows were opening and closing and munching here and there. It was just like restaurant during peak hours!

"This division, is where the different flavors of chocolates are invented. Existing chocolates that are made are being revised every day. As simple as it seems, it actually would make a lot of sense. My Kitty's Purr chocolate currently has a lot of added and different flavors here, although they are still not available for sale. As a privileged winner of the golden Pawprint, this is one of the many perks! Try it!" Yoruichi pushed a tray of Kitty's Purr towards the crowd.

"I have for example, this dark chocolate here" She handed it out to Omaeda who greedily pushed it into his mouth, his expression immediately changed as the bitterness spread in his mouth. "That dark choco is real good; it reduces your chance of getting heart attack."

Turning to Toushiro, she handed out a perfectly normal looking chocolate, the boy looking disgustedly at it (Everyone knows that our Shiro hated chocolate). "This one is filled with ice which will never melt due to a special ingredient in the chocolate that already existed in the original one." Surprisingly, the boy took a little bite and it looked like he enjoyed it as he began inspecting it.

Slowly, more and more of the flavors were revealed. There was one which consisted of Sake, which was more appealing to the older generation, one which was made for people who had to occasionally stay up late and needed some caffeine. For that, just that chocolate is enough without even drinking the ever bitter coffee while making the person feel happy at the same time to do their work. One of the most spectacular one was the fruit chocolate, which was made for pranks.

"The chocolate was made according to the various fruits like blueberries and strawberries. It goes through several simple processes to form its shape and to get its color. The next thing to do was to trick a friend. As your friend eats it, the moment they chew on it, melted chocolate will spill out and startle your friends. However, your friend won't be angry for long because chocolate makes people happy doesn't it? Mine does~" Yoruichi introduced her ideas to the group. "Heck, one of it is even shaped like a durian!"

Getting several excited murmurs, Yoruichi decided to give the go ahead and immediately, everyone scattered to look and taste for the different flavors. Walking a corner of the room, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning on the wall, she smiled at the happy faces of her guests. She always enjoyed fun and seeing others enjoy themselves as well. Her eyes roamed around the room, looking at Omaeda and Yammy greedily stuffing their faces with chocolate and then at Toushiro and his father, the boy still examining his ice chocolate, Rukia moving around, peeking at her helpers at work with her brother in tow, before finally stopping at Soifon and her guardian.

It seemed like Kisuke had been eating too much of the Sake chocolate and was doing something stupid while Soifon was laughing at it. "I'm glad that you have enjoyed yourself, Soifon" She mumbled, grinning before looking elsewhere.

Soifon laughed at the sight Kisuke was in. He had been eating several high density alcoholic chocolates and was a little tipsy and hyper. He danced around a little while Soifon gave a chuckle before letting her eyes stray to the chocolate maker who was smiling while looking at the others.

'_Thank you for allowing us to see your wonderful inventions, Yoruichi-sama.'_

* * *

><p><strong>A shorter chapter than the previous here but I still hope that it was alright.<strong>

**Please review and tell me which areas I can improve on to be a better writer ^^**


	11. Chapter 11: Unfortunate Events

**I just found out that I have this really bad roadblock. Yes, a roadblock. I realized that I can't describe things as well as I can think. I revised it but at least I can say, I tried my best.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor the idea of Charlie and the Chocolate factory~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Unfortunate Events<p>

* * *

><p>"Enjoying yourselves I hope? I know that there are millions and millions of flavors out here waiting for you but it's gonna take you at least a century to finish it all up! Yup that's how big my factory is and you won't be able to live for that long so we gotta go now! My schedule says that it is time to move onwards!" Yoruichi shouted over to the crowd from her spot at the corner of the room. Surprisingly, it was loud and clear. It was as if the chocolate maker had complete control over the noise level of the room.<p>

"A century? One room and one whole century? Just how large is this entire building?" Soifon wondered.

"Gather here! Gather here! Right now, I hope that your tummies are full from all those tasting. If not," Yoruichi beckoned the nearest Hollow over, who then handed out several small brown pouches, "These are known as the bearskin pouches. No, not the real bear, because it is brown." She rolled her eyes as she saw that Rukia was about to protest against animal rights.

"With this, grab what you want in here and put it in. It's as simple as a child asking for candy. We won't be tasting anymore chocolates for now so this is your last chance! We still have 2 more minutes to spare so let's get cracking!"

"This small? It won't be enough to fill my stomach…" Omaeda grumbled to himself, while the rest hurriedly dumped whatever they found into the bag. However, it appeared to be something that meets more than the eye.

Frustrated for not being able to eat as much as he wanted, Omaeda grabbed an oversized piece of chocolate from his side and grumpily stuffed it into the bag. Surprisingly, it managed to squeeze into the bag. His beady eyes widened and started darting to his surroundings.

_'Good! It seems like no one has realized that my bag is magical!'_ he thought gleefully, cautiously grabbing all the same big chunks of chocolate and stuffing them into his small bag.

"Your 2 minutes are up! Let's get cracking! Oh and everyone, here is an additional piece of chocolate. My special Caffeine! Put it into your bags as well," The violet haired lady tossed everyone a cup shaped chocolate which spelt the word 'Instant Perk' and instructed.

"Now, I want all of you to dump the bag into your mouths. That's right, into your mouths." Yoruichi pointed to her mouth, trying hard to suppress a giggle as she saw the shocked looks on everyone's faces.

"What? You have got to be joking!" Toushiro could not believe what he heard. The whole bag? Into their mouths? She really had got to be joking!

"Do you trust me or not? I'm the inventor; of course I know what I'm doing!"

Suspiciously, everyone did what they were told to do. Soifon's scowl returned to her face for the first time for the day when the bag touched her tongue, but it soon disappeared as amazingly, she could taste all the chocolates that she had put into her bag! A piece of strawberry coated chocolate, another piece of the ice chocolate and she could still taste all of them distinctively!

"How is it? Can you taste all of your chocolates? It's cool isn't it? This bag further magnifies the taste of the chocolate inside, while totally not mixing up the various tastes!" Yoruichi rubbed her hands excitedly. "It has always been my favorite inventions! That I can eat all the different chocolates at the same time~"

"O-O-Oi! Why is it that I can only taste a single flavor?" Omaeda asked, munching on the bag furiously, trying to find the different flavors.

"That's because you stuffed all of the same chocolates into the bag, silly! I saw what you were doing!" was the reply and the others laughed.

* * *

><p>"Okay guys! Are we full now?" The chocolate maker glanced at the guests before looking at her watch. Many of them had their eyes half-closed. It seemed that they had an overdose of chocolate in their stomachs and were feeling sleepy.<p>

"Soon now…" She mumbled, "Three, two, one…"

At one, everyone snapped awake, as the Caffeine chocolate kicked in and took effect. Soifon could feel the warm chocolate spreading throughout her body, the caffeine working its magic.

"Wow! That was instant!" Yoruichi slapped her thigh laughing as the sight was simply too comical. "See what chocolate means? 'Instant Perk' instantly perks you up!"

"How obvious..." Toushiro said sarcastically.

"Now for the upper floors, I doubt that any of you would want to take the Gillian again after that incident, am I right?" Everyone shook their heads violently, Soifon the hardest. Never, ever, the lift again. Seeing the animosity, Yoruichi chuckled and led them towards the stairs.

"Ah my prized floor!" Yoruichi touched the door lightly at the top of the stairs fondly. Looking backwards, she saw all the eager faces staring back at her, obviously wanting to know more.

"Amazing how my chocolates can do right?" She pointed to the two fat boys – obviously referring to Omaeda and Yammy, who looked surprised upon being pointed at. "Look! They aren't panting at all, unlike the first time! That's the magic of my chocolates."

Everyone made an 'O' with their mouths before bursting into laughter, the two referred boys grinning sheepishly.

"Alright! Ready for the surprise? I present to you, my magnificent collection of all of my chocolates!"

The door slammed open and this floor, was one of the tallest and flashiest room they have ever seen. The room consisted of shelves that were pure white like snow and glimmered from the strong spotlights that hung from the ceiling. It was covered with glass that refracted the light into many little rainbows that it made the entire room seem like a garden. When Soifon had said that the sight of Soul Society was like a paradise, she was wrong. _This_ was then what she considered a paradise. Inside of the rows of the shelves, were a massive collection of different chocolate figurines, ranging from a tiny dragonfly, to a toy soldier, to a real life sized cat!

"This is where I spend my free time if I'm really bored or something. Sculpting! Every single one of these models that you see, are all done by hand and the sculptor, yours truly!" The dark skinned woman bowed gracefully before standing back straight and patting the glass lovingly. "All these are my heart and soul~" She peered into it, admiring her handiwork.

Soifon was amazed. She had never expected the cheeky chocolate maker to have the patience to make such beautiful artifacts. Rukia was more than excited; the moment she saw a rabbit shaped model, she plastered her forehead on it and drooled like a tap as she stared at it, wanting no more than to take it back home.

"Rukia, stop dirtying the glass." Her brother said warningly, as the girl reluctantly pulled away. "When are we going to leave for the next division?" He asked much to the dismay of the chocolate maker; not even this incredible sight managed to evoke an emotion in him.

Sheepishly, Yoruichi scratched her head. "Well… according to the plan that I had drafted out, we won't be leaving this division anytime soon because I had wanted to show off my collection… heh heh." Byakuya raised an eyebrow as she spoke.

"Don't look at me like that Byakuya-bo! You do know that other than me and the others that reside in here, nobody else gets to see this! So be proud that you are the only ones from the outside privileged to see this!" She huffed.

"Other than that, I have certain matters to attend to right now, so would all of you kindly stay here – have a good look around!- while I take my leave…" She made an apologetic bow and proceeded to exit through another door, not before poking her head back in for another reason.

"Oh and I warn you all. Never EVER try to eat my chocolates. If I spot any piece of it missing, even a tiny bit, I will see to it that you will never make out of this place in whole." Yoruichi's expression hardened and her eyes full of killer intent which made Soifon shudder. That was a part of the chocolate maker that she wouldn't want to mess around with.

"Besides, these glass are super glass, there's no way for you to break through that so don't even try; your bones will crack." She shrugged and with that, she popped her head back into the room and shut the door.

Soon, everyone spread around to have another good look at the models. Kisuke, being the natural experimental kind, knocked on the glass with his knuckles while listening to it for a moment. "Hmmm… this glass doesn't seem strong." He placed his forehead on the glass while looked through it. "Only like the thickness of a paper, this isn't firm at all…"

He stood a few steps backwards and cocked his head at the shelf, still examining it when all of a sudden, it seemed like a light bulb lit up in his head. Grinning, he swung his right arm in a clockwise movement by his side furiously.

"K-Kisuke! What in the world are you doing?" Soifon panicked a little. That grin was like the time he jumped off a cliff without even a care. That grin was a cue that his insane brain wasn't thinking straight.

"Testing it out!" The blond threw his fist forward at a fast speed. However weirdly enough, he started to hesitate as he slowed down his punch, his brain trying to prevent him from doing such a stupid thing. Nevertheless, the punch was still quite forceful as his fist slammed against it and a crack was heard.

No, it was not the glass that had cracked as it still stood proud and tall. Instead, it came from Kisuke's wrist.

"ITAAAAAAAAAAAAI!"

* * *

><p>"Thankfully it was just a sprain! Sigh! Why couldn't you think before you act?" Soifon asked the still grinning man while massaging his wrist.<p>

"Maa! At least I snapped out of it before I really hit it at full force."

"And you still dare to argue with me!" Soifon irritably pressed down on Kisuke's wrist, successfully making the poor man yelp another time.

"ITAI! Soi-chan why'd you do that for!" He cradled his hand towards his chest protectively, eyes watering.

"Amazingly, that chocolate maker didn't hear anything… that door must be soundproof so that she wouldn't be disturbed when she does her crafting…" Toushiro thought aloud, while the others marveled at his strong sense of reference.

"Oi Yammy! That old man held back in his punch that's why he can't break through that glass! He's too old to be doing all these activities that we youngsters can do!" Omaeda sniggered as he leaned against the glass. Apparently, Omaeda and his brother were simply too dumb to have learnt from Kisuke's experience. Meanwhile, Kisuke gave a look of disbelief to them. Him? Too old to do _these_ activities?

"Come on Yammy! Break through it so that we can eat them all up!" Omaeda greedily encouraged his brother, who was already cracking his knuckles, preparing to give it his all in that punch.

"Seriously, does the sight of all these chocolates make your mind insane? Didn't you hear the lady? It's unbreakable! Use your brain for goodness sake!" Toushiro snapped towards the brothers who retorted back.

"The only thing that's unbreakable is your thick head so quit complaining!"

Cocking his head, Toushiro then moved to another spot, not wanting to stay close to the two annoying brothers, who were bouncing and jumping around, as if they were in a boxing ring.

"Show them your Bala!" Omaeda gave a one-two punch in the air as Yammy smirked and pulled back his right arm, feeling every muscle in it tense.

"I really don't think you should do that." Jushiro stepped in between the glass and the willful boy, trying to stop them from further doing anything stupid.

"Yes, you shouldn't." Kisuke added with a sniffle. He really knew the pain now.

"Back off you wimps!" With that, Yammy charged at full speed towards the shelf and the others covered their eyes so as not to see the results as Jushiro leapt out to avoid getting hit by the raging rhino.

"Idiots." Byakuya turned around and covered his sister's ears to prevent her from listening to any of the foreseen result but it could not totally block out everything as a loud scream pierced the room.

"YAMMYYYYYYYYYY!" Omaeda screeched as an ominous crack sounded and a thud vibrated through the entire room. Yoruichi must have felt the vibration, for she slammed open the door so forcefully that the knob got stuck in the wall.

"What in the world happened - OH MY, YAMMY WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" She ran towards the crowd, her eyes wild as she took in the sight.

The ones who had covered their eyes finally dared to peek out, preparing themselves for what they might see. On the ground was a whimpering writhing mass that was being blanketed by a pile of white. Yammy was lying face down on the floor with at least four Hollows on top of him, pinning the fat boy down while Omaeda was trying his best to pry them off his brother's back.

"Get off of him! He's gonna suffocate! Get off! Yammy, how are you? Talk to me buddy!" Omaeda struggled to pull the topmost Hollow off as he saw his brother's face turning blue.

"I-I think t-they cracked my jaw when they pushed me down… I didn't do anything at all! I-I'm not gonna make it! B-Be sure to e-eat as many chocolates as you can, my dear b-brother." Yammy made a dramatic pose as he pretended to faint from the pressure and pain.

"If they had cracked your jaw, you wouldn't still be talking properly," Yoruichi sighed in exasperation as she shook her head. She made several growling noises to communicate with the Hollows. One by one, the Hollows got off Yammy as they too grunted.

"These four witnesses tell me that while they were on patrol, they saw what you were about to do and therefore tackled you to the ground before you could cause harm to yourself! Explain yourself Yammy. As an older brother, I expected you to be more responsible and listen to instructions!" Her voice dripped with venom; it was her 'babies' he was about to destroy.

"I-I-I tripped when I was going near the panel so I put my hand out and i-i-it seems that your helpers mistook my intention. Yeah that was it!" Yammy blindly came up with an excuse, hoping that the woman would buy it.

"Yeah! I saw it too!" Omaeda immediately backed his brother up, trying to make it more convincing but the crowd behind them knew better. _'Liars...'_ they all thought together with dumbfounded looks at the desperate attempt to escape from punishment.

"Fine... As the benefit of doubt, I trust you for now but that will be my last warning. Listen to instructions!" Shooing away the other Hollows whom she gave an apology to ('It so wasn't her fault!' Soifon thought angrily), she then rubbed her forehead with her slender fingers irritably.

"Now I have to give them extra Reiatsu in return; they're simply fuming mad at me... I'm so needing to stuff dark chocolate to prevent myself from getting a heart attack when all of you leave at the end of the day..."

As if sensing the usually chirpy and mischievous chocolate maker having an emotional turnover, everyone looked at each other and came to a mutual understanding. On cue, all of them bowed down and chorused together the magic words, with Omaeda's and Yammy's the loudest.

"We're truly sorry Yoruichi!"

Instantly, the said woman perked up and gave a thumbs up, much to the confusion of everyone.

"So this is what happens when you get exposed to too much chocolate - incredible mood swings. Reminder to self - never eat too much chocolate." Soifon muttered under her breath.

"Let's move on, I have enough showing off for this room already. All these disasters are making me jitter with fear if what you did really happened... From now on, we are strictly on stairs. The next floor onwards Gargantas can't reach it so the only way back is to reach the very top, where there is a ready-made one positioned there. The Gillian has surprisingly teleported off to somewhere although I have told it not to for this day. But then, who wants to ride on it anyway after what it did?" Yoruichi shrugged and moved towards another flight of stairs

"So the only way is through here! Once we go up, we cannot exit like normal. We will have to make our way back here, so prepare yourselves!"

This time, climbing up the steps was not as easy as before. Spiraling round and round, there must have been a few hundred steps. Every step Soifon took shot a pain in her leg. Taxing? It was more like pure torture. Finally, reaching the end of the stairs, Soifon let out her breath. Stitches on her sides and sore feet, she felt as if she had ran a marathon, twice! Glancing around, it seemed that the only person who wasn't feeling the same like her was the chocolate maker, who still stood standing tall without a trace of sweat.

"Now I have to admit... I am getting old." Kisuke panted.

"Come on fellas! Your stamina are simply too poor! Just a few steps and already panting that much! I can go on even more without breaking into sweat!" Yoruichi teased the tired guests, grinning naughtily.

"Says… the person who… is crazy enough to do this… everyday!" Rukia said in between breaths.

A shrug to admit it, the chocolate maker proceeded to open another door, labeled 'R&K'. The moment the door opened, a strange feeling was felt drifting out of it. Although tired, everyone was still excited to find out more about the factory.

Without a care, the group dashed in immediately without a care, only to find out that unpleasant feeling.

Feeling as if she was about to faint, Soifon instantly made to squat to compose herself but as she squatted, she felt more and more uneasy as the overwhelming pressure in the environment continued to crush on them. She clutched her head, trying to reduce the pain but instead it only felt much worse; she felt like puking and her head was spinning. It was one of the worst sensations she had ever felt. From her side, she could hear someone retching but she could not make out whom.

She could only hope that it wasn't Kisuke.

"Stay in that position! Don't get up and try to relax! You will adjust to it very soon!" Yoruichi's voice sounded through the room loudly, her voice this time grave and no hints of her usual cheerfulness.

"Soi... Soi... Relax. Don't think so much. I need to ensure that your brain is not going to be affected by this energy. Slowly repeat your name to me loud and clear." The chocolate maker approached Soifon and instructed her.

When there was no response, Yoruichi tried again, placing her hand on her back in an attempt to try to soothe the poor girl who had clutched on her head so tightly that her veins on her hands were protruding.

"S-Shaolin Fon..."

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea how to end this chapter so I hope that the ending was not too abrupt.<strong>

**Please review and tell me which areas I can improve on to be a better writer ^^**


	12. Chapter 12: Power Generator

**Whee! The longest chapter ever! Phew I don't think that I could even beat that previous chapter but this, beats it hands down! Reason for this longer chapter? HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! HAHAHAHAHA XD**

**In this scene I would like to thank a fellow reviewer who suggested an idea to me... Read and find out :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Power Generator<p>

* * *

><p>"H-Huh what? Shaolin Fon? Isn't it supposed to be Soifon?" Yoruichi looked confused. She had not expected this answer; she had expected Soifon to answer with, well, 'Soifon', not Shaolin Fon.<p>

The chocolate maker was getting more and more worried. Soifon had failed the test she had given her, which meant that the force in the air must have gotten into her head badly. Was she too weak to handle this intense pressure? She recalled the incident that happened back then and she felt fear for the first time.

The sight was frightful. Everyone was down, just like the first time she invited the normal Hollows into this room. It was horrible, when she first found out that they could not access to the upper floors due to this atmosphere. The crew that was following her to aid her with her work had suddenly collapsed and suffered from brain damage as the overwhelming pressure crushed them. If history was really repeating itself, she would have to speed carry Soifon and the others out immediately, and it seemed like she would have to do so now for it looked like it was really affecting the girl's brain.

"S-Soifon was the n-name I adopted after my family p-passed away." Soifon's voice was strained and Yoruichi let out the breath that she had been holding in since the reveal of her real name.

"Oh… Soi! You sure scared me…" the latter muttered out, her heart still thumping hard in her chest, while knowing not to question about the girl's past, although admittedly she was as curious as a cat.

Slowly getting into sitting position, Soifon breathed in deep and out, composing herself as she felt herself rocking back and forth. "God, my head is still spinning... What happened?"

"You will slowly recover if you continue to stay in that position for a while more. Stay like that until the dizziness stops. I'll have to check on the others. I'm so sorry to have brought you to this situation." Yoruichi mumbled her apology as she moved around to check on the others one by one, repeating her instructions clearly again and again.

Steadily, Soifon tried to stand up, huffing along as she did so but she could not muster enough strength to stand properly. Her legs felt wobbly. She landed on one knee just as a loud crash sounded through the room. Someone also had the idea to stand but apparently had failed. Blinking her eyes furiously to focus, Soifon tried to make out who the person was and soon zoomed on to a twitching mass slumped against an object.

"I-I-Itai…" The voice coughed out and the girl knew immediately who it was. It was Kisuke! The poor man tried to stand up but had failed and he went crashing onto a nearby desk. Thankfully, it appeared that Yoruichi had moved quickly enough to prevent the man from falling too hard on it.

"Urgh... K-Kisuke..." the raven haired girl took in another deep breath and staggered up to her feet, not before slamming her side to a nearby wall, sliding back down.

"O-Oi! Slowly!" Yoruichi rushed towards her and guided her back up standing and leaning her on the wall for support. "Everything is a mess now, so I would really appreciate it if you'd stay still."

"No, it's okay I'm alright." Soifon held on to the chocolate maker and gave a small smile. "Kisuke, he..."

"Don't worry. He's fine, I've checked. He's just a little weak from the sudden exposure just like all of you are. Now, eat this. You'll feel better." With that said, the chocolate maker pushed a small round piece of chocolate into her mouth. When Soifon did not react immediately, Yoruichi then rested her palm underneath the girl's jaw and pushed it up slowly, encouraging her to munch on it.

Nibbling on the chocolate, Soifon did feel a little better. The chocolate was giving off a queer aura that made her feel energized, just like the Kitty's Purr chocolate, only that this was stronger than it. Her dizzy spell was slowly disappearing and her trademark scowl returning to her face; her head was aching now that the dizziness was gone.

As Yoruichi made her way around one more time, she noticed that everyone was getting better and color was returning to their skin for the crowd slowly became accustomed to the atmosphere. Most of them staggered to their feet, rocking back and forth as they tried to regain back their sense of balance but it proved to be difficult for the pressure was still weighing on them. A few moments passed and it seemed that everything had stabilized – no more vomiting or any sudden dizzy spells. At last the chocolate maker wiped off her sweat from her forehead.

Everyone was fine.

"W-What in the world of Hyourinmaru, was that?" Toushiro managed to pant out while holding the side of his head, his legs shaking weakly. It had took him most of his effort to stand up after being crushed suddenly. His father was still on the ground coughing badly, hand patting on his chest to try to soothe his lungs.

"Yeah... I-I felt like I was hit by a speeding truck!" Omaeda added in, bending forward and shaking his head in an attempt to bring himself back to 'reality'. Yammy was slapping his cheeks hard to make himself focus.

"Shihouin, I demand an explanation for this!" Byakuya's expression was of fury as he returned back to patting on his sister's back to help ease her suffering. Choking slightly, Rukia managed to give a small smile to her brother for it was rare for him to ever show concern, even to his own sister.

_So it was Rukia who had retched... Thank God it was not Kisuke! I doubt that that old man will be able to take sickness,_ Soifon heaved a sigh of relief the moment she realized that and turned towards her guardian. Kisuke gave her a thumbs up, as though he knew what went through her mind, despite himself sweating furiously. What was he, psychic?

_And I always thought that the Kuchiki brother was emotionless... It looks kinda weird to have him react this big_, she shrugged inwardly.

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry to have put all of you through this! I should have warned you people previously about this room but I was too caught up with my excitement!" Yoruichi apologized profusely, feeling extremely guilty as she scanned around the room looking at the sickly faces of her guests. It seemed that although they looked better, their mind were still unsettled and spinning slightly. "Before I explain what happened, is there anyone that is not feeling very well? If there is, I urge you to tell me immediately!"

A slight murmur but no one stepped out, and Yoruichi took that as a confirmation that everyone was fine. "That was what you call Reiatsu, the term that you have heard me say a couple of times but didn't have the chance to know it."

"Reiatsu, is what you call Spiritual Pressure. The entire upper floors are filled with this kind of energy. It is a main power source to my factory. In short, it is like electricity. Reiatsu exists everywhere, even in the outside world although many of you do not know of its existence. However, inside here, the air is much more condensed and concentrated because I have been producing it in this factory with a certain factor. All of you have this bad headache because the sudden change in exposure had affected your body and it couldn't take the change." The chocolate maker explained. "Because of that too, Gargantas cannot be opened here to link to the other levels for the other Hollows are unable to take it. The Gillian is also unable to take it as well."

"Other Hollows? You mean that there are some that are able to?" Kisuke asked, his eyes shining brightly, which took both Soifon and Yoruichi slightly aback. Wasn't he still feeling unwell from the incident just now? Instant recovery?

"I'm surprised! You are the first to ever recover from that so quickly! Even the other Hollows had to rest for a whole lot more to get better. You should consider coming to work for me in here!" Yoruichi nodded her head in approval, amazed at the sight for the others were still a little groggy. The man just gave a happy shrug while Soifon's admiration for the weird man just increased tenfold.

"The Arrancars to be exact, to answer your question. You've seen the other Hollows right? They all have different weird shapes and sizes. However, Arrancars closely follow our human body shapes, although not totally. Our body is much stronger in terms of withstanding pressure as we are able to adapt to different situations. The poor Hollows don't stand a chance in here."

Just as Yoruichi finished explaining, a human-shaped Hollow walked past the group and the chocolate maker saw the chance to introduce an Arrancar. "Yo Tia! Come over here a moment!"

The Hollow looked a little surprised at the call before obeying orders, appearing next to the chocolate maker in a flash. Instantly, Yoruichi slung her arm over her shoulder, grinning as she did so. "This is Tia Harribel, one of the Arrancars that I was talking about, although she can't be classified as that now but still, this is how one looks like in the least! There are at least a hundred of them now working in here."

Immediately, Tia went down in a bow, following the Japanese culture as a form of respect. "I am Tia Halibel and welcome to the factory." She said in a cool and calm voice which made Soifon feel somehow relaxed, she didn't feel like the other Hollows, who gave them a 'warm' welcome. Rather, it was a proper one, exactly like a human's!

"Woah! Sh-She can talk! And I thought all of them grunted!" Kisuke exclaimed excitedly, pointing rudely at the Hollow who looked at him interestedly. Well, it was not everyday Hollows get to meet foreign beings other than Yoruichi and Kuukaku in the factory. Soifon stomped on Kisuke's foot, reminding him to be respectful.

"Ouch! Soi-chan! Why'd you do that for? These Arrancars are really like humans but still they are Hollows right? I just wanted to ask!" The man held his foot and hopped around, trying to distract himself from the pain.

"Now back to business. You see this room, the 7th floor is the factory's power generator. Energy is stored in here for safe-keeping just in case for emergency use and the excess will be used to cater to the other floors. Move over here please! See this green-substance in this tank? This is what you call Kido." Yoruichi introduced to the amazed crowd who were looking at it bubbling like goo before she rested her eyes on Kisuke, almost expecting him to already know what Kido was. The man noticed the look and took it as an approval to speak up.

"Kido is like a magic spell, except that it is no David Blaine or David Copperfield. It isn't illusion and can be used in any situations if you know how to use your spiritual energy. Yup that's right! Everyone of us are capable of doing it but we cannot give out too large amount within a short time, not without proper practice~ For example, our dear chocolate maker has added in Kido into her Kitty's Purr chocolate to make it alive and purr just like a real cat." Kisuke whipped out his notebook from only-he-knows-where and began reading his research aloud proudly, just like a lecturer. The rest of the crowd nodded their heads as he spoke, eagerly listening to him while Soifon was amazed. Kisuke had managed to find out all these all by himself without any help? He was a bloody brilliant man.

"Bingo! That's brilliant! You are not known as Intellect. K. for nothing! I'm telling you, you're so gonna work in my tasting room and think of what to do with those Kido!" Yoruichi laughed loudly, clapping her hands impressed at the knowledge that he possessed while the said man grinned proudly.

"But where does this energy come from? I mean, something has to provide for them. You can't possibly ask your workers that are able to withstand the atmosphere in here to give it to you..." Soifon asked curiously. She did not want to lose out to her guardian, not even in the field of Kisuke's expertise. In short, she was always looking for opportunities to further improve herself with competition.

The chocolate maker gave a thumbs up to the girl. "Not bad for you to ask that question. Well, we'll get to the point so no need to rush or compete~ Yes you are that easy to read." She said teasingly, making Soifon blush. _Boy, how I love making that effect on her... she really needs to loosen up,_ Yoruichi smiled inwardly.

"I want all of you to stay in this room a little while longer before we leave. Move around to get a feel of the different kinds of energy in the surroundings." The chocolate maker started ushering the others around.

Huffing while she walked, Soifon crossed her arms, "Am I really so easy to read?"

* * *

><p>After a few moments, Yoruichi addressed the crowd once more. "The next floor will be much more concentrated than this floor, because I will now show you the source of this energy. I want all of you to keep a chocolate in your mouths and suck on it slowly as I don't want you to have a repeat of what happened previously. Now where did I leave those chocolates?"<p>

On cue, Tia Harribel went around handing over small pieces of chocolates before taking her leave to return to her work.

"Ah... Tia oh Tia... Wonderful helper isn't she? One of the most intuitive in here. I should give her a pay rise shouldn't I?" Yoruichi praised the Hollow fondly, before popping one into her own mouth and directing the crowd to another door with a long spiral stairs.

"Remember! Suck! Don't chew on it too quickly! Make it smaller slowly and you'll be fine!" The chocolate maker instructed once more and headed upwards. Now, every step Soifon took was getting much slower and heavier as an even stronger pressure continued to push down on her. However, she did not feel as uncomfortable as before, much credit to the chocolate.

Reaching the end of the stairs, Yoruichi had her famous grin planted in her face and was like an excited child opening her Christmas presents. "Behind this door is our great surprise. Behind this door will be more pressurizing than before! Are you ready for it?" The chocolate maker asked in a low voice which made several of the crowd shudder but still eager to learn more; young people just like to do dares for the sake of fun.

"Rukia, you are so gonna love this. This is the reason why I need your factory's production. I present to you, the 6th division, The Rabbit's Heaven!" Yoruichi slammed the door open and dashed right in, dragging the said girl into the long corridor and finally into the room.

Immediately, Rukia made an ear-piercing shriek that could compare to a screech of a metal dragging along another metal. It caused everyone to shut their eyes and jab their fingers into their ears to prevent damage to them. Scowling yet again and opening her eyes, Soifon found the cause of the noise.

Thousands of golden-colored miniature rabbits were hopping around behind an enclosed glass-like barrier, nibbling on the various feed thrown into the area and Rukia had plastered her face on the barrier, going completely hysterical upon the sight.

"So this is why you need such massive amounts of rabbit food." Byakuya confirmed with Yoruichi, who nodded while looking at the comical and childish sight of the sister.

"Yup that's right! You can never feed chocolates to animals as it is toxic to them. I don't want to lose my source of my energy!" she stated plainly as she continued to observe Rukia following every movement the rabbits make.

"Rabbits? Why use rabbits? It's small, powerless and timid so why that?" Omaeda asked, his eyes squinting at the rabbits. He found that small objects were not worth his time and effort, much like the chocolates. (Remember all the big chocolates he stuffed into the pouch?)

"Just because you are big sized does not mean that you have a bigger brain right? Seriously, you should stop belittling every single thing. Sometimes, smaller is better," Yoruichi suddenly snapped back, shocking even Soifon. That was the second time she had been so temperamental for this day.

_'Really, she should lay off chocolates for a day, it's creeping me out,' _Soifon thought to herself.

"May I have the honor to explain this to them?" Kisuke suddenly piped up, which made Yoruichi raise her eyebrow. No way, he had also uncovered this secret? Was he even human?

"I'm just observant enough~ It's simple to put one and another together." The man shadowed his eyes under his hat again, which was a sign that Soifon knew that he was boasting of his intellect. "Rabbits have very high spiritual power and their energy is overwhelming, which makes their eyes red as it condenses inside their body. They have superb leaping strength because of the sudden burst in energy that they release from their legs."

"That's right! And the exact term for it is Reiryoku. I'm truly impressed. You do deserve your legendary name!" Yoruichi gave a thumbs up to Kisuke, who pretended to blush in embarrassment._ Typical guy, always trying to be lame_, Soifon rolled her eyes playfully at the man.

"Oh and don't bother to ask me Rukia dear. The rabbits are being separated by 2 barriers, specifically known as Kyoumon, which is also part of the Kido family. The barriers are placed because I need to block out the massive amount of Reiryoku they give out to prevent us from getting crushed from that humongous force they give out, and to prevent any entry." Yoruichi said without meeting the girl's eyes. Immediately, Rukia bit her lower lips and her shoulders drooped, which explained what she was thinking previously.

"Kenpachi would so freaking try to kill those rabbits if he ever reached up these floors. His ego's so big, I bet that he'll be bawling his eyes out." Kisuke whispered into Soifon's ears, giggling as he imagined the face of the tyrant, being pushed down into a bowing position with the use of the massive pressure the rabbits produced.

"But how exactly does a rabbit of that color and size come into being? I mean... Look at it! It's golden and as small as a mouse! A normal rabbit won't be able to produce one of these!" Toushiro asked, annoyed at the constant defiance of the world of living with such absurd weird happenings.

Rukia suddenly averted her gaze from the rabbits to the chocolate maker, eyes widening in anticipation for the answer. Her body language had just revealed that Rukia was ready to go to any lengths to own one of those, even if it meant for her to go hunting for one. Byakuya was getting more and more worried at the extreme actions of his sister, although he did not show it. Rukia was too excited and always wanted anything to do with rabbits and with the current sight of the thousands of rabbits, this could be bad.

However, it appeared that Yoruichi did not notice the small actions Rukia had produced and pointed upwards, directing everyone to the top of the ceiling. Soifon could not believe her eyes. There was a massive and creepy-looking goose, settled in between a... slide?

"Ever heard of the story, Jack and the Beanstalk? The giant had a goose that can lay golden eggs. My goose can too, and oh I think that today's the day she'll lay one! You guys are the real lucky winners of my ticket!" Yoruichi grinned, continuing to stare at the goose from the bottom.

All of a sudden, the goose gave a loud honk and a little jump which shook the entire room and left Soifon teetering slightly and out came a large golden egg. The majestic egg rolled down the slide smoothly and made its journey across the room into the center of it where hay was stacked up cozily, awaiting it arrival.

Now on the hay, the egg gave off a bright shine of gold and shimmered with effects of a disco ball, around the golden rabbits that were crowding around it, sniffing at it curiously while waiting for what was inside.

"Here it comes!" Yoruichi placed both her palms on the barrier that separated them and the animals and waited anxiously, the others doing the same actions. A loud crack sounded and the egg cracked around the middle. With a shake, the egg exploded, making the golden shell particles fly into the air and down like snowflakes, making a splendid glimmer in the surroundings that blinded everyone for a split second. Squinting their eyes to see a result they saw a small golden… RABBIT?

"This… How… Wha- Where in the world is science in your factory? This is too exaggerating!" Toushiro burst out, his hands on his snow white hair, evidently stunned with the result of the egg. From the looks of it, everyone was dumbfounded for jaws dropped and mouths were opened wide.

A teeny tiny rabbit. Coming out from a big, large egg.

A mammal, out of an egg?

"Magic!" Yoruichi laughed out loudly at the looks of her guests; Toushiro was close to tearing out his hair, him being the most rational one in the group and with such reasoning, it was obvious that the boy was frustrated.

"Alright then now, surprise's over~ I loved seeing how your faces look like after every surprise. It's like me transforming naked right in front of you guys. It never gets bored. Ha ha ha! Let's move on now! R-Rukia! What are you doing?" The chocolate maker's cheery voice turned into a fierce tone as she spotted the girl climbing around to find out of a way into the enclosure. Yoruichi knew that although the Kyoumon was firm, she also knew that there were times where the energy was unstable and it would lead to a slight weakening of the barrier.

The chocolate maker dashed past the puzzle crowd that was behind her and towards the barrier, hoping that the barrier would not weaken anytime soon. However, she appeared to be too late. She stretched her hand out, reaching out to Rukia but her palm only made contact with the Kyoumon – Rukia had managed to get past the first barrier.

"Rukia, hurry! You have to get out of there! You can't stay in there!" Yoruichi slammed the barrier with her fists, urging the girl to come out but she failed. She then looked at Byakuya with a panic-stricken face and the man immediately knew that something was amiss.

"Rukia, I demand you to come out here this instance." Byakuya ordered his sister, who was looking at him with a pleading face. She was so close to getting a golden rabbit of her own but she had to be stopped by her brother of all people! She had never defied her brother, not even once. She made to exit but she found out that she couldn't move.

"What are you doing Rukia? Move." The Kuchiki brother realized that there was trouble now; he could feel a ripple in the atmosphere.

"N-Nii-sama… I-I can't move!" Tears started to dribble down the girl's cheeks as she stood there, squeezed in an uncomfortable position, unable to even move a single muscle. Suddenly, the calm rabbits before turned their heads towards the crying girl in a synchronized motion and what happened next was like a nightmare.

The rabbits had felt threatened by the sudden intrude of the foreign object that they instantly released all of their Reiatsu. The pressure in the room started increasing rapidly and it was getting fairly hard to breathe. Everyone could feel the effect even on the outside of the two barriers and went back down into their crouching positions unwillingly again, the force pushing them down firmly and strongly. Even Yoruichi had been affected by it and by the looks of it, she was totally panicking. Immediately, the chocolate maker whipped out her walkie talkie.

"Kuukaku! Send me a Vasto Lorde now! Tia, Ulquiorrra or any others! The rabbits have gone out of control! It's an emergency!" Yoruichi yelled into it and a response came, which Soifon could not hear properly due to the fact that she was feeling dizzy once again.

Rukia was now unconscious for she was somewhat directly under the influence of the Reiatsu, despite the presence of one more Kyoumon. Soifon felt a pang of fear in her heart for there was no visible way of getting near to Rukia; Yoruichi had mentioned that it was reinforced to prevent anybody from entering the enclosure.

"Hang on Rukia! Focus!" Yoruichi pummeled her fist on the barrier repeatedly, trying her best to wake the poor girl up. The sudden attack of the rabbits that were enough to generate an entire factory, all concentrated on a single human?

_This was bad, really bad._

* * *

><p><strong>Right! Thanks a lot for the idea of the golden goose, Euregatto! It really came in handy for me, if not I wouldn't know how the rabbits are gonna pop out from, heh.<strong>

**For me, I think the rabbit stuff makes a lot of sense to me, although mostly I just made it up. But NEVER ever give an animal chocolate. Serious.**

**Please review and tell me which areas I can improve on to be a better writer ^^**


	13. Chapter 13: Desire!

**I was like thinking hard on how to 'save' Rukia but I can't really think of a way and this was the only possible way I can see with the help of the Vasto Lordes... Meanwhile, enjoy this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it out~**

**Euregatto: Thanks for the golden rabbits! I'll be keeping them together with the other rabbits so that they can play together! lol XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor the idea of Charlie and the chocolate factory.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Desire!<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on Rukia!" Yoruichi continued to pummel against the barrier, her heart frantic as she watched the girl turn paler and paler with each passing second.<p>

"Shihouin! How much longer can she take?" Byakuya turned to face the chocolate maker, his slate grey eyes piercing into the chocolate maker's.

"I... I don't know..." She trailed off. She really had no idea – it was the only time she was unable to answer the question that was asked since she had never experience it before. She was supposed to keep her guests safe and had assured them that they would be safe from the beginning but now, it became a disaster. Moreover, it did not seem positive as neither of them could enter the barrier safely without being overpowered by the pressure.

"Shihouin-sama!" The Arrancar from before, Tia and another one, who had a helmet-like mask on the top of his head and green line marks from the bottom of his eyes to his lower cheeks, came running towards the group. Their eyes widened for a moment as they comprehended the situation. Immediately understanding the situation, Tia moved forward to retrieve the two people from the barrier and pulled them backwards to join the others. The other Hollow stared at the girl that was slumped in the middle of the two barriers.

"Stand behind me and do not get out of my safety zone." The female Arrancar commanded, her braided locks swishing around as she stood in front of them protectively.

"Ulquiorra." She called out the name of her partner. Nodding a small fraction of his head, Ulquiorra held out his hand and pointed his index finger upwards at it. A dull green light began to form at the tip of it as he prepared to charge.

"Cero..." Yoruichi mumbled, as she continued to watch on helplessly.

"Prepare yourselves." Tia began to unzip her collar, showing her Hollow mask as she released her Reiatsu just as Ulquiorra fired his Cero. Meeting the target, the first Kyoumon shattered instantly under the attack but the second one still stood tall. It appeared that the Arrancar did not use his full power but instead, focused using the rest of his Reiatsu to protect Rukia from any more exposure of the rabbit's spiritual pressure.

Almost immediately, a forceful-like explosion swept past the group and threatened to blow them backwards if not for the exact same force that countered it, which emitted from the Arrancar standing in front of them. As the first layer broke, the medium that kept the balance inside and outside of the enclosure also broke, leading to a sudden increase in the Reiatsu in the atmosphere.

"Tch." Tia made a noise as she got affected by the pressure too. She had underestimated the rabbits' spiritual force. A faint golden-yellow glow started to emit out of Tia's body as she increased her use of her own spiritual power to further counter the other.

Ulquiorra, being the closer one to the the rabbits, emitted out a green glow that was of the same color as his Cero. He moved in and retrieved the unconscious girl, using his own Reiatsu to wrap around the girl protectively while countering the rabbits' as well. Backing away slowly to not startle the rabbits any further due to their close distance, the Arrancar rejoined his partner as he set Rukia into Yoruichi's arms before following up with Tia to rebuild back the barrier.

"Rukia! Rukia, wake up!" Byakuya patted the cheeks of the girl, hoping to wake her up while the others looked on worriedly. At last after a few moments, the said girl woke up, groaning as she struggled to regain feeling into her body. Jumping into action, Yoruichi gave the girl no time to rest and began a series of questions to test if there was any damage to her head.

"What is your name and what do your family do for a living?"

"R-Rukia. A-A-A trading c-company?"

"Difference between a rabbit and a Chappy?"

"... No difference?"

"Do you know what a Chappy is anyway?"

"Of course! I-It's my way of saying Rabbit!"

Finally, Yoruichi cracked a smile and heaved a sigh of relief, all anxiousness disappearing into thin air. Byakuya did not have any expression on his face as he looked at the face of his sister, as usual. However, Soifon could tell that he was also relieved as he gave his feelings away through actions, his shoulders slacking as soon as his sister said out her favorite word.

"Trash." A low emotionless voice suddenly called out, getting the group's attention and made everyone look at the speaker in annoyance at the random insult. Shaking her head, Yoruichi gave a chuckle, handing over the girl to her brother and approached the speaker.

"Really Ulquiorra. That's real disrespectful you know." She teased the Arrancar who simply stared back unblinkingly at her, his face devoid of emotions. _That guy gives me the chills; he'll make a great team with Byakuya,_ Soifon thought with her shiver down her spine.

"I see that your skills have increased yet again. A perfect control over your Reiatsu. Great job by the way, the both of you." The chocolate maker praised the two Arrancars.

"It's our job, Shihouin-sama." Tia replied shaking her head, while the other remained silent.

"Wait! Who are yo- What's that on your lower jaw? !" Rukia screamed in shock, pointing rudely at Tia's Hollow mask as she saw the uncanny resemblance to a shark's. Tia was startled by the sudden change of situation and immediately zipped her jacket back up hastily, concealing her Hollow mask and also causing Yoruichi to turn back with a stunned expression.

"Hold on... You mean that Hollow mask?"

"Hollow?"

"Rukia! Do you know where you are now?" Yoruichi shook the poor girl frantically as she began to panic once more. Memory loss was never a good sign, not after that incident. "Most importantly, tell me exactly what date is today!"

"What are you talking about? P-P-Please don't shake me, I'm getting dizzy..." Immediately the chocolate maker let go of the girl and mumbled an apology before allowing Rukia to continue. "I... I can't remember. All I remember is asking Nii-sama to help me look for the golden Pawprint... I can't seem to remember anything else..." The girl held the side of her head, shaking it as though it might jolt her memory but to no avail.

"What is the meaning of this Shihouin? I thought you said she was fine?" Byakuya's face was of fury , the first time he showed visible expression in the trip. Before Yoruichi could answer the question, Kisuke had helpfully butted in.

"According to my many years of researching the human anatomy, I have every reason to believe that the exposure to the sudden increase in pressure has caused Kuchiki-san to suffer from partial amnesia, due to the strong force pressing down on her nerves, which in turn might have led to a temporary blood clot in her brain." The scientist ended professionally, in which Soifon simply arched an eyebrow. Kisuke might be a scientist and had studied much about this alright, but to diagnose just like that without any tools?

Surprisingly, Yoruichi had agreed with him! "The only possible reason I can think of now was what I.K had said because I see no visible injury on Rukia. My only advice to you is for her to return back to the lower floors to prevent any more exposure to Reiatsu and give her time for the clot to disperse. I'll send a medical nurse that is on the upper floors the moment I see her." The chocolate maker said thoughtfully for a moment as she came to the conclusion.

"In the meantime, please follow Tia and Ulquiorra back down. Also, the both of you. Create a barrier to prevent any more exposure to Rukia. Vasto Lordes, if you may." Yoruichi added in the last part sternly as Ulquiorra was about to simply walk away. However, at the rare commanding tone the woman seldom used, he obeyed reluctantly. Giving a nod, Byakuya and Rukia turned to leave, walking back down the route they had came from, with the occasional questions asked by Rukia with regards to where they were.

"Vasto Lordes? What does that mean? They are Arrancars right?" Kisuke asked, spotting the unfamiliar term. The sharp one, always.

"They are the the third classification of Hollows and is of the highest level of evolution. I only have a few of them in here, although I would like more but I simply detest the idea of them eating souls. The Vasto Lordes are practically the power force in my factory because they are able to take the Reiatsu two times the entire factory, hence my decision to call them here." The chocolate maker explained as she watched the backs of the Kuchiki family disappear.

"An awesome Vasto Lorde you have there..." Kisuke tip-toed, trying to look further down to check out the female Hollow. Soifon rolled her eyes as she tugged the old man back to join the others.

"...Pervert."

* * *

><p>"It is most unfortunate that two children are unable to continue on with the adventure and furthermore the exciting parts are upstairs. But that can't be helped. A streak of bad luck inside the good could always happen. Right, let's move on and let the rabbits regain back their own space." Yoruichi ushered the remaining people to a door to the extreme right.<p>

"Are you sure that Rukia is going to be alright?" Soifon asked softly. It was apparent that the girl was worried about the said girl and it seemed that not only her, the other children were also too. They might not be related but they were still friends after all, brought together by the chocolate maker.

"You kids are really worried aren't you?" Yoruichi looked at the faces of the children and let out a small laugh. "I can't answer your question for certain. I'll need a nurse to check on her but don't worry. From the looks of it, she's fine." She smiled.

"The next floor is one of my least favorites; I have no idea how that became part of my floor. I think that I accidentally mixed a high amount of Reiatsu and Kido together but I can't be sure because there were also other factors and then _poof_ this room was formed. I always get creeped out by this room no matter how many times I've been here." Yoruichi shrugged just as they reached a grey door of the next room. "Come on, this time I'll give you a chance to open the door. I have been opening the doors all the time! Toushiro! Open it~"

At the call of his name, Toushiro moved forward, examining the chocolate maker carefully who had a curiously contorted face before looking at the door handle. Something was wrong and the white haired boy knew it.

"Hurry up!" Yoruichi failed to keep in her laughter and accidentally slipped one out, making Toushiro feel that he was going to be the butt of the joke even more.

Resting his hand on the handle, Toushiro pushed down the handle and tried to open the door but the door wouldn't budge. Raising his eyebrow, the boy tried again more forcefully, thinking that the handle was faulty but the door still didn't budge. Instead, the handle broke off at the strong force.

"You broke my handle! Now you made me sad." Yoruichi exclaimed, eyeing the broken piece of metal but her face showed otherwise and it was apparent that the chocolate maker had failed in one of her attempt to trick her guest for she saw 'you-failed-at-the-joke' faces staring back at her.

"It's a trick! Okay, not funny. It slides open. Ha ha. Well then, welcome to the 5th division, the trick room."

The door slid open squeakily and creepily just like how a door would from a haunted house. Peering into the room, it was not what the guests had expected. Unlike the other floors, this room was empty and lifeless. No wires, no machines, no screens, not even a single Hollow. The only source of light in there emitted from the glass tiles, although it was too dull to light up the whole room.

"It's barren, and nothing inside at all. What does this room do?" Yammy asked.

"This room shows your innermost desire, even the ones that you're not aware of. The main feature of it is for you to know more about yourself which is totally great for psychologists but definitely useless for my factory. I can't seem to demolish it at all; one time when I used one of Kuukaku's dynamites, the room spit it back out and thankfully no one was hurt. It's frustrating!"

"Anyway, without further ado, let's step in?" Yoruichi walked in calmly, her footsteps echoing clearly in the room. Following suit, the others walked in with themselves on the alert. The room seemed creepy to them as well. It was just too quiet.

"Nothing's happening?" Omaeda looked around as he walked and he suddenly felt a presence behind him. Turning backwards sharply, he made to startle the person behind him but instead he got startled by a tall figure towering over him. The boy gave a shout and stumbled backwards, latching on the first person he felt, which was his brother, as a shield.

"Ahhhh! Who the heck are you?" Omaeda yelled at the stranger who frowned while Yoruichi burst into loud chuckles.

"What's so scary huh?" Toushiro frowned.

"W-Wait! White hair? Y-You're that midget! What in the world happened to you?" Omaeda shouted back, apparently still trembling from the sudden shock. Soifon who had turned to the noise gave a little jump and caught on immediately and not before long, she was joining the crowd of laughter. Toushiro crossed his arms over his chest, gritting his teeth irritably and rolled his eyes. There was nothing different about the boy, only that he was... taller.

"So your desire is to grow taller! Why didn't you say so?" Yoruichi laughed even harder, clutching her stomach breathlessly. "I... have lots of milk in... my fridge! You're welcomed... to share!"

Leaping away from his brother embarrassingly, Omaeda stomped towards the boy that towered over him smugly but something seemed to be different with every step he took. His hair seemed to grow longer and wavier as he walked. The first to realize it, Toushiro finally could not hold it in.

"So your desire is to grow your hair long?" He pointed out, trying to stifle his giggle.

"I had always wanted to be a rock star and do some head bang you midget!" Omaeda retorted back angrily, his hair bouncing with every nod he did with his head.

"For your info, I'm the taller one now." The white haired boy argued back as a matter of fact. It appeared that not only the room brought out desires, it also brought out the true nature of people, as Toushiro and Omaeda continued to argue in a playful banter.

"Let's watch how you handle this!" Omaeda swung his head in an arc, making his long black hair sweep across Toushiro but the latter jumped back and stumbled straight into his father as he was not accustomed to his 'new' height. Knowing that his father was a weak man, he hurriedly regained balance and turned to check on the man.

"Otosan! Are you o-" His speech was cut off as he stared disbelievingly at his father and boy, what a surprise he got. With bulging muscles on every part of his body, that man in front of him was not his father.

It was Superman!

"Oh ho! Like my muscles? I've always known that my desire was to get a body like this and finally my wish came true!~ And I feel all so healthy, I don't feel like I have been sick for my whole life!" Jushiro said excitedly, admiring the new tissues in his body as he posed like a professional athlete.

Soifon smiled at the man. She liked that guy; it kind of reminded her of her own father. Wondering, she looked down at her hands, trying to figure out what was her desire and was apparently deep in her thoughts until she was startled out of her daydream.

"Something. Bothering. You. Soifon?" A monotonous voice asked her suddenly. Soifon immediately turned around, her eyes instantly frowned and her lips pursed. Kisuke's desire... was to become a robot.

"Really Kisuke... A robot? What were you thinking?" She asked, checking out the man which now looked like a Transformer as she tried hard to not laugh but failed miserably as waves of laughter came hitting on her.

"I. Love. New. Information. The. Name's. Intellect. Kisuke." The robot-Kisuke gave a wink as his square green eyes flickered on and off before marching around mechanically and awkwardly.

"Ara! What interesting desires you people have!" A low voice like a man's sounded through the room and everyone jumped for the umpteenth time at the sudden intrusion of the noise. Scanning around, she could not see the man, neither could she see the chocolate maker, until she saw a black thick rope swishing on the ground.

Huh? A rope?

"Who are you and where are you?" Jushiro flexed his muscles in an attempt to intimidate that... thing but the problem was... he was also unable to see who had talked and had faced the wrong direction from the 'rope'.

"Hmm? It seemed like I have also been changed into my desire as well. Oh well." The black thing slowly approached the crowd and it revealed to be a cat...

Immediately, Soifon could feel something in her snap. Her hair stood at the back of her neck as she slowly approached the cat, her hands out in front of her. The cat cocked its head, confused by the girl's action.

"Soifon?"

At that action, Soifon could not take it any longer and dashed her way through the others to get to the cat. Almost instantly, a black swinging axe swung towards her, the blade of it scratching across the floor creating sparks, making the crowd gasp in fear. "O-Oi! Soifon!"

However, Soifon did not notice the incoming danger as her eyes were still set on the black cat. Instead, just as the axe was about to slice through her, she did several impossible leaps through the obstacle swiftly and continued onwards, doing the same with even more of those axes. Knives flew towards the girl and pierced the ground as the raven haired girl twisted her body to dodge them, occasionally changing her direction midway to avoid spinning shurikens from hitting her, making the crowd go "ooh" and "ahh" every time.

Making one last somersault, Soifon finally reached her destination and picked up the black cat, hugging it tightly like a plush toy. "Nyan!" Soifon made a purring noise as she continued to rub her cheeks against the cat but soon felt that something was wrong. The cat smelled like... chocolate.

Pulling away from the furry animal, Soifon's eyes widened in realization as she saw the very same golden irises staring back at her. It was the chocolate maker! Shocked and unable to talk, she turned to look at the others, especially Kisuke, hoping that no one had seen her do that action but all she saw were jaws dropped and stunned faces.

"... So your desire was to be... a ninja?"

* * *

><p><strong>I was practically smiling while typing out the 5th division scene. It's just so... nonsensical but interesting to put in. Hahahaha! For that scene, I would like to thank may yuki for inspiring me during our little talk XD Thanks!<strong>

**I don't know if Hollows are able to use Kido or whatever but I'll take it as they can.**

**Please review and tell me which areas I can improve on to be a better writer ^^**


	14. Chapter 14: One more gone?

**About 2-3 more chapters and this story's done. Thank you for all the support you guys have given me throughout this process :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the idea of Charlie and the Chocolate factory. Oh and neither Shruiken School as well XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: One More Gone?<p>

* * *

><p>Embarrassed, Soifon set the cat down gently and scratched her back of her head meekly. She had simply snapped upon seeing her fetish of black cats. Her face tomato red, she mumbled an apology for suddenly picking up and cuddling the chocolate maker, while the latter smirked. She had liked the feeling of being cuddled.<p>

As the rest of the group gathered, laughing at one another at the funny sight of their hidden desires, Soifon could not help but grin widely. She could not believe that her deepest desire was still to be a ninja. It was like her dream when she was 6 while she was watching a cartoon show, Shuriken School with her family.

"Phew! That was a long time since I've had that much fun in here. I never knew that this room could be this entertaining... and I thought that this room was nothing but trouble... Alright! Let's go, let's go!" Yoruichi ushered everyone out of the room but did not get the effect that she wanted because she was, after all still a cat. Sighing, the chocolate maker walked out of the room and the effects faded the moment she stepped out of the room. She transformed back to her normal self and beckoned her guests over with a jerk of her head. Immediately, the rest started to move but soon stopped as they realized something.

"What now?" The chocolate maker asked impatiently and everybody pointed to Soifon, who looked confused. Arching her eyebrow slightly, Yoruichi finally understood their meaning. "Oh yea, right. Soifon if you would come here alone please."

Unsure of why the rest were not walking together with her, she shrugged inwards and made her way towards the exit to join the chocolate maker. Immediately, another shuriken came spiraling at her and if it wasn't for the heightened ability the room had bestowed on her, she doubt that she would have made it out alive. The girl somersaulted through the air, once again avoiding all the attacks at her as she landed flat on her butt the moment she reached the exit, all her ninja instincts disappearing.

"So that was why the rest didn't want to walk with me." Soifon rubbed her side as Yoruichi held out a hand.

"Well, it's kinda dangerous to be around you in there. We don't want to get killed." the caramel skinned woman joked as she hauled Soifon back to her feet.

One by one, the other members walked out of the room, changing back to their original forms. It was as though they had gone back in time; Omaeda's hair shot backwards into his head, revealing the same patch of baldness, Toushiro shrunk rapidly back to a small size, Jushiro's muscles returned to several of his fats in his stomach and Kisuke's edgy mechanical parts turning back into his original body structure.

"Ha! Midget!" Omaeda took the opportunity to disturb the white haired boy again, as Toushiro began frowning, his playful nature disappearing almost instantly upon leaving the room.

"Continue that and you will be forever bald." The boy mocked back.

"Say, come to think of it, Yammy was the only one who didn't change at all did he? I wonder why..." Kisuke rubbed his chin, checking out the fat boy up and down thoroughly who felt uncomfortable under the intense gaze of the man. _That old man had better not be a pedophile_, Yammy shuddered at the thought.

"That's easy. He's got no ambition at all." Yoruichi interrupted the man and shrugged as Yammy and his brother tried to rebut back at the statement but all they could manage was to open and close their mouths dumbly, unable to find of a way. Smirking at the sight, the woman continued to make her way up another flight of stairs in front of them, making everyone sweat drop at the bluntness of the chocolate maker.

* * *

><p>"Does anyone feel tired all of a sudden?" Yoruichi yawned widely, which was quite unladylike but she still managed to remain graceful. She then stretched her arms and her back, movements just like a cat. <em>No wonder she changed into a cat; it suits her to a T<em>, Soifon thought, yawning as well. Very soon, everyone's eyes started drooping and they yawned simultaneously.

"I didn't know that my yawn was that contagious!" Yoruichi teased them but she did not receive much of a reaction; everyone was too busy rubbing their eyes to try to be awake. "Hmmm. The Caffeine chocolate's effect must have had a side effect since we all ate it and it's only 3 in the afternoon." The chocolate maker looked out of the window, figuring out the time. How she managed to do so, Soifon didn't know.

"Nevermind, there's a way to instantly re-energized yourselves and it's in here! The 4th division, the advanced medical department." She pointed to a door, which was completely white and that Soifon wouldn't have known that a door was there as it blended perfectly with its surroundings. The door they were seeing was not the usual door they had seen on their way up. This door did not have any knobs nor did it have any windows. As they approached the door, a hologram flickered out of nowhere and stood in front of them, blocking them and causing them to stop in their tracks.

It was a female, tall and slender with blue eyes and black hair that was braided in front of her chest. She had an air of elegance surrounding her, although she was just a vision and when she spoke, you wouldn't even notice that she was unreal because it was exactly just like how a human would speak.

"Welcome to the 4th division, the advanced medical department. I'm Retsu Unohana and I am the mother software for this floor. Please state your business here, if not, kindly turn to your right and continue up the flight of stairs to the 3rd division or to your right, back down to the 5th." The hologram smiled friendly, indicating the direction as she spoke.

"An interesting 'mother' I have here right? The security in this room is fairly strict because I have a lot of resources stored in here that are quite confidential and priceless." Yoruichi explained to astonished crowd, cocking her head slightly as she observed them. They all had weirdly refused or could not bear to meet the eyes of the hologram beside her as the look that the hologram was giving was friendly, yet menacing at the same time.

"Your business please." The hologram repeated her question, getting their attention once more. "Uhm... Yoruichi Shihouin, here to show my factory to the lucky winners of the golden Pawprint." The chocolate maker announced her visit formally, which was unlike of her as she matched the tone of hers to the mother software.

"Yes Yoruichi-san," With a last nod, the hologram disappeared and a click was heard from behind the door. The door then slowly slid open, revealing its contents. Almost instantly, a pungent wave that resembled so familiarly like a hospital's hit their noses.

"The ever-welcoming smell of hospitals... Sigh..." Jushiro said sadly as he looked around the area, cringing as he saw green water-bags hanging from the shelves. Soifon pitied the guy, from the sound of his coughs, he must have been sick for a long, long time.

"Oh here you go Jushiro! The cough meds that I promised you before! Take it carefully and read the instructions, there's a lot to be aware of. Ask Lil' Shiro to check it for you if it's too small to see. I need to do something else first." She winked and threw the tube into Jushiro's awaiting hands, the man juggled a little before catching it and mouthing a 'thanks' for the more he talked, the worse his cough got; Toushiro's eyes twitched at the nickname Yoruichi had given him.

"Retsu, send a nurse down to... Er... Just send the nurse down. Tell him to look for a guy with hair ornaments on his head and a girl that has a bunch of hair hanging in between her eyes." Yoruichi lazily called out to the mother software. "If I'm not wrong, Tia must have brought them to be with Kuukaku."

"On the way Yoruichi-san," Retsu's voice replied the chocolate maker cheerfully, as the light that showed the available nurses reduced by one.

"My, my! You sure do have an advanced system here!" Kiuske peeped at the machines here and there excitedly, amazed at the current technology the factory possessed. "You should definitely sell this! The world would be a much better place!"

"Hmmm. I agree that it will be helpful but I gotta do some fixing here and there so, not yet. Moreover, I really wouldn't want to see the same old woman greeting me with that creepy smiling look every time I visit the doctor!" The chocolate maker made sure to say the last part loudly, disturbing the mother software and making the listening crowd chuckle.

"Neither would I, Yoruichi-san."

"Geez! One more task for you, Oh Great One." Yoruichi rolled her eyes playfully. "Prepare the rejuvenating spray. We're all feeling very tired due to the sudden side effect of 'Instant Perk'. And I gotta recall that chocolate from the shelves later. I'm sure that it was working properly the last time I checked..."

Meanwhile, Jushiro was having trouble reading the tiny instructions on the tube and was coughing very badly, while his son simply looked around, feeling very disgusted to be at the 'hospital' again; he was at the hospital almost every day when he was young to visit his bed-ridden father that he had hated be in there ever since. Trying his best to squint at it, the man finally gave up and turned to his son.

"Toushiro, could... you help me see... the label? It's too... small for me... to see." Jushiro handed the tube over but the white haired boy could not bother to do so as he simply pushed it back. "Come on! You... know I can't... see properly... with... words these... small!" The father seemed a little furious and his cough got a lot worse.

"Hmph. Two doses." The boy pretended to look at it before handing the tube back, trying to stop himself from feeling annoyed. He had been seeing medicine all his life and he thought that all medicine were the same. Moreover, it looked similar like the one they had at home hence the boy simply recited what he would say every single time. Although angry at the uncaring boy, Jushiro didn't take it to heart. He knew how much the boy hated to be in the hospital, because it reminded him of his sickness. Popping two pills into his mouth, he allowed them to dissolve while he continued to examine the remaining pills inside the tube. Instantly, he felt better. His lungs felt clear and his throat didn't seem to be as sore from coughing.

"Okay then, we'll wait for the spray to come... Oi! Retsu! Where's the spray? Don't you know that time is money?" The chocolate maker asked the mother software impatiently.

"Patience is a virtue, continue to rush me and you won't be able to get married." The hologram reappeared out of nowhere, showing her face again. The crowd snickered yet again as Yoruichi bit her lower lips – she had programmed her software to be too smart.

All of a sudden, Jushiro made a choking sound, his throat burned like fire as he found it difficult to breathe. Clutching his throat, he coughed out a white substance and instantly fell to his knees, letting go of the tube he was holding, dropping it as the contents spilled all over the floor. Instantly, Yoruichi and the hologram rushed to the man's side, the latter examining the man to see what happened to him. Jushiro was now foaming in the mouth, his hands trembling with sweat and his pupils were dilated.

"He's having a seizure! He's had an overdose of the cough medicine." Retsu scanned the spilled pills that were on the ground, instantly catching that there were two pills less.

"Clear out and give him space. I'll need the help of the other Arrancars." The hologram sent out a distress signal to alert the nurses on standby, while tilting his head sideways to allow the foam to flow out of his mouth.

Toushiro could not believe what had happened. His father was fine a moment ago and suddenly he was on the ground. Suddenly, the boy was heaved up by Yoruichi who surprisingly had a lot of strength. She had a wild expression in her eyes.

"How many doses did he take?"

However, Toushiro's throat was too dry to speak.

"How many?" Yoruichi repeated her question.

"T-Two..." The boy managed to say out, his lips trembling as he watched the situation behind the chocolate maker. The Arrancars had arrived quickly and carried Jushiro who was twitching uncontrollably, into a room located deeper in the division. Unable to believe her ears, Yoruichi held the boy's robes even tighter, her teeth grinding with fury.

"Two! Didn't I ask him to pass it to you to read the instructions carefully? It stated one dose only! One! You could have killed him with the over dosage!" Yoruichi continued to hold the poor boy up while berating him until Toushiro's face was almost blue from not being able to breathe. Immediately, Kisuke and Yammy restrained the emotional chocolate maker who released the boy in sudden realization at the rash action she had made as Toushiro dropped to the floor, taking in deep breaths.

Panting, Toushiro staggered back into a nearby wall and slumped to the floor on his knees, his mind unable to think properly. He had almost killed his father, just because of his own stubbornness. His sight became blurry as tears started to form in his eyes while he tried his best to hold it in.

"He will be alright right?" the boy asked shakily, trying hard to mask his fear.

"I can't confirm it. My nurses are trying their best to save him. However it might seem bleak, the dosage was quite strong... Toushiro..." The chocolate maker's voice became softer as the boy's face crunched and he felt as though each word said to him was like a knife stabbing through his heart.

Immediately, two more Arrancars rushed into the room, carrying heaps of the green water-bags as the sound of the heart monitor increased its rate rapidly and the sound of gasps for air became clearer and clearer.

"...Toushiro..." The final call to his name finally broke the ice wall. A single tear cascaded down Toushiro's cheeks and the boy soon broke down into streams of tears, repeatedly crying out for his father while burying his face into his palms. Yoruichi slowly walked to the boy and hugged him, offering hushed words of comfort as the boy let out all of his emotions.

"Oto-san! Please be okay! I'm sorry! Please don't leave me like oka-san did!" Toushiro begged of his father, his words repeating over and over again. It was like a nightmare to him, he had already lost his mother who had passed away when he was young and now his father could also be going as well.

"Hush... Hush..." Yoruichi comforted the white haired boy, a tear of her own escaped down her cheeks as her heart shattered upon seeing the once tough boy become helpless.

Soifon could feel her tears welling up at the sight of the boy desperately clutching on to the sleeve of the chocolate maker's but she was unable to do anything. Silently, she allowed her tears to fall from her eyes. _Father and Mother, please help Toushiro. Don't make him into an orphan like me, _Soifon thought of her parents and hoped with all her heart. Suddenly, she felt a hand around her shoulder, patting her as a motion to comfort her. Without further ado, Soifon buried her head into Kisuke's robes as the man hid his eyes under the shadow of his hat.

A few moments later, the sound of the heart monitor slowed down to a normal pace and the Arrancars started to leave the room. Looking up, Yoruichi saw the hologram making her way out. Retsu nodded and gave a small smile and Yoruichi knew that everything was going to be fine.

Thanking the mother software silently, the chocolate maker gently pulled away from the boy. "Toushiro, your father is fine. He's alright now. You can go look at him." She looked down Toushiro with a soft look and instantly, the boy's face relaxed at the news.

Yoruichi hauled Toushiro up to his feet and gave him a little push to urge him to see his father. The white-haired boy staggered forward uncertainly and looked back. Would his father want to see him again after almost causing his death?

"Go on. He would want you to be by his side." The smiling faces of the crowd gave him the courage to move forth and the young boy entered the room. Soifon was thankful that the man was alright. She looked up at Kisuke who gave her a warm smile. She might be alone back then but at least she had friends and most importantly, a father-like figure like Kisuke now.

A few seconds later, the sounds of muffled sobs could be heard emitting out of the room. "Let's leave the father and son alone, I'm sure they will be wanting this time together." Yoruichi glanced towards the room, nodding at Retsu who nodded back as the hologram continued to look at the heartwarming sight.

A hand then rested on Omaeda's shoulder. "We'll proceed on without them." The chocolate maker said as she moved silently to the exit of the room, the others following but not without looking back for the last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Suddenly, the whole story becomes sad. I feel sad for Toushiro too... The previous chapter was like all so cheery... LOL. Actually, it didn't go as I planned. It completely went the other way but oh well~ I'm not satisfied with the ending because I can't write this sort of stuff but I hope it's not that bad.<strong>

**Please review and tell me which areas I can improve on to be a better writer ^^**


	15. Chapter 15: Fire with Fire

**This chapter is dedicated to May Yuki, for her birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the idea of Charlie and The Chocolate Factory.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Fire With Fire<p>

* * *

><p>Throughout the journey to the next division, everyone was unusually silent. Even the chocolate maker seemed a little down, Soifon noted. The occasional pants of Omaeda and Yammy did not help much at all; it only reminded her of the sick man. But nevertheless, he was fine and Soifon would not think too much into it.<p>

"Yoruichi-sama, are you alright?" The raven-haired girl whispered worriedly but it seemed that the chocolate maker didn't hear her at all as she continued walking, her eyes frowning in thought. Soifon attempted to ask again but was stopped by Kisuke who shook his head gently. Allow me, he mouthed to the girl. Perhaps it would be better for a grown up like him to ask of another.

"How are you, Yoruichi-saaaaaaaaaaaaan!~" The blond man suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs and immediately Soifon regretted her decision.

"Shut up would you!" Her face beet red from embarrassment, she whacked him hard on his back, causing the man to stumble forward due to the sudden impact.

However, it proved to work as the said woman snapped out of her stupor, coming back down to Earth. "Oh! Sorry guys, I was just thinking. I'm alright. What about the rest of you?" Yoruichi gave a smile to prove her point while scanning the faces of the remaining guests, concerned about them for these incidents would not happen in their normal lives.

"Yes, we're good to go." Yammy spoke for the crowd, a sign of responsibility for the first time. Looking around him for any signs of disapproval, he continued to represent them. "We might be a little traumatized by it but we ain't going down by some measly setback. Heck, that amount of incidents ain't sufficient to match up the amount of energy I conserve slacking and pigging around. In fact I demand more of this stuff to even try to make me piss in my pants!"

Everyone shook their heads at the somehow crude way of speaking but nevertheless they agreed with what he said. It was true, one part of it would be forever etched in their memories but another part wanted more memories to go with them when they leave the factory.

Satisfied with the answer, Yoruichi smirked. "Alright then, adventurers. There are only 3 more divisions to cover so I hope you are ready for it. I want the rest of you to finish this trip in whole do you get me?" she raised her fist into the air.

"Yes!" The remaining two lucky winners with their two companions pumped their fists into the air.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the end of the never-ending steps of stairs, a great wooden rectangular door greeted them and similarly like the 4th division's door, there was nothing on it. No handle whatsoever.<p>

"This is the entrance to the 3rd division and this time you will listen carefully to instructions. I warn you, nothing in here is to be taken. Not without approval you get me?" Yoruichi suddenly turned to address the crowd. "Especially the both of you, brothers. Na-uh! I know all about your bad habits which include stuffing everything you see into your mouths. I admire your responsibility just now Yammy but it will disappear the moment we step into this room. Self-discipline alright?" She waited for the slow consent the brothers gave her before commencing with the trip.

Yoruichi placed her palm on the middle of the door and began pushing it single-handedly, making the door draw forward like a bridge. Soifon looked with awe; the chocolate maker was _that_ strong even though she didn't seem like it. Plus that incredible strength while she lifted Toushiro up... One day she would become as strong like her, she made up her mind but then...

"Ew, it's time to change the chocolate coating of this styrofoam door! Fungus is growing on it!"

Soifon was ushered in together with the rest of the group as Yoruichi lifted up the 'wooden' door, placing it back into its original position. Grinning as she shook the bacteria remains off her hands, she began to introduce the 3rd division.

"This is the 3rd division, the place where incomplete chocolates are being perfected to be safe for consumption. Remember! Nothing to be taken without permission! Hold in your beasts you two!" She emphasized on her instructions once more, laughing sadistically at the sight of the two boys trying their best to hold in their desire for the thousands of chocolates placed right in front of them. The aroma in the air didn't help much at all; it was chocolate filled and it even left Soifon watering in the mouth.

Yoruichi chuckled hard as the brothers helped each other close their jaws to prevent them from drooling. "Look at the sight of you guys! If you can't even survive this I wonder how you are gonna survive in the following floor. You wouldn't want to end up like them right?"

She pointed to a see-through glass which separated the room into half where several Arrancars stood behind it in order. Labeled trays of chocolates lined up in front of them, ready to be consumed by the testers. Outside the glass where Yoruichi and the rest were, were Arrancars wearing white coats and holding on to clipboards. As soon as the signal for the testing to begin, the testers systematically picked up a chocolate they were assigned to test and put it into their mouths. The results that appeared were fascinating yet something to be pitied of the poor Hollows.

For one, its feet began to grow at an alarming rate and it soon became as comparable to the foot of the legendary Bigfoot which made the Arrancar immobile as it was unable to move properly. When it tried, it fell flat on the face during the process.

"For some people, sometimes the shoes that you buy don't exactly fit your feet, even though it might be the smallest size. And with that chocolate, you can grow or shrink your to the size you want for that day but it didn't turn out well... as you can see." Yoruichi explained the effects of the chocolate as the Hollow struggled to stand up but gave up soon after. It laid flat on the floor and had to wait for the testing session to be over to receive help.

Another caught their attention as an Arrancar came slamming face straight into the glass with a loud thud. "Ouch!" Everyone made a painful expression as they emphasized with the poor Hollow, who seemed to be knocked out cold but was not of a serious condition.

"Don't worry about it, Hollows have a special ability called Hierro where they have very thick skin so they won't get hurt. And that was supposed to be an effect of the Farting chocolate. You see all of those characters in those cartoon series where they can move forward or even upwards when they fart? I was trying to replicate that but the problem is that it produces too much air to let out of your body, propelling you forward at a high speed instead." Yoruichi shuddered upon her imagination of the little children flying around like rockets.

"Follow me now." They then made their way around the room, seeing more of the weird effects surfacing from the consumption of the incomplete treats. An Arrancar's mouth was completely made immovable as an over-sticky chocolate filled its mouth upon chewing. Another's chocolate disappeared into thin air just as the Hollow was about to take it, making it frustrated for the umpteenth time for it had tried to do that for the past hundred of chocolates.

"That one, he's been testing that one for as long I can remember. The chocolate always vanishes upon contact and he never gets to finish up his test. A real waste but that effect would be used to clear the phlegm in your throat." The chocolate maker tried to mask her laughter as she continued to watch the scene.

All of a sudden, her golden eyes chanced upon a weird looking chocolate and she immediately stopped the testing for a team. "Stop this testing at once." She said sharply, realizing what that chocolate was. "That particular chocolate's production should have been stopped and destroyed a long time ago. Why is it still here and most importantly, why is it still being tested?" She barked at the Hollow-in-charge. Instantly, the Hollow kept its head down, grunting furiously as it apologized for its mistake but Yoruichi continued the dressing down.

"That chocolate must be real dangerous for her reaction to be that big." Soifon whispered behind her hand to Kisuke, who merely continued to watch the scene.

The caramel skinned lady shook her head. "You Hollows are really going to be the death of me. Nevertheless, you guys will get to see how I dispose of the chocolates that I deem are too dangerous to be sold. Follow." She then beckoned to the Arrancar-in-charge to bring all the remaining batches of the weird looking chocolate as the group made their way to the end of the room.

They reached another glass container but it was not the kind of glass they saw before. Instead, the glass was as thick as it could be and behind it, was the most incredible thing Soifon had ever seen.

A gigantic entity resided behind it, its wings emitting out flames as it flapped them with fire swirling in the air as it did so. It then gave a monstrous cry before bringing its head down to meet the spectators, its socket-less eyes staring straight at them. Soifon felt a little threatened by the creature's stare for despite the lack of eyes, it felt as though the creature could look into their very soul.

"One of the world's mystical birds that people had imagined but dreamed to meet. Kikōō, the fire phoenix." Yoruichi introduced to the awestruck crowd. "It was a tough find; I had a lot of trouble importing it into my factory without any detection since it practically fries anything the moment it feels like it. This glass is the only thing strong enough to keep it in here."

"T-T-They are r-r-r-real!" Kisuke stammered at the sight. Many years of research but today was the day he finally had proof that the Phoenix existed.

"Now let me show you how a chocolate is destroyed. We can't use ordinary means to dispose of them because of the Kido factor inside it. Hence, we'll use of this friend of mine to help us. Watch." Yoruichi nodded her head, giving permission to the Arrancars to carry out the disposal process. An Arrancar moved to the front of the glass door that was located at the side, the phoenix watching his every move while another Hollow moved around the guests, passing them sunglasses.

"Erupt, Volcánica!" The Arrancar changed shape right before their eyes. Its glasses-like Hollow mask reformed into wings on both sides of his face and his arms morphed to gigantic proportions, the large extensions growing beyond his shoulders.

"Edrad Liones here, has unleashed his Resurrección to retrieve his Hollow abilities to their humanoid bodies. Because Edrad is a fire user now, he would least likely be harmed by the Kikōō. Also, with enhanced steel-hard skin, he's the best candidate to have any contact with it." Yoruichi explained while watching the Arrancar as he carefully entered the area.

Instantly, like the golden rabbits, the fire phoenix felt threatened by the sudden intruder and hence released its energy, blinding the crowd with bright flames. Soifon hastily wore her sunglasses, not wanting to be blinded, the others doing so as well. As soon as she was able to see the process, she could see another source of fire emitting out from the exhaust spout on the extensions of the Hollow, countering the heat the other was releasing.

The room's temperature rose a few degrees as fire fought against fire. Edrad stood still for a few moments, allowing the great beast to calm down. Finally when it did, the Arrancar walked forward slowly, careful not to make any sudden movements to startle the creature as it was still wary of him.

Slowly, he made his way to the Kikōō and released a small amount of fire on his fist. The great phoenix looked at it for a moment before responding with its own, raising its wings and releasing fire of different colors, as though acknowledging the permission.

"The phoenix can only communicate through the use of fire so Edrad was trying to pacify it. Now we can continue the destruction process." Yoruichi gave a thumbs up to the Arrancar who lit the fire in his fist once more to talk to the bird. The Kikōō merely looked at him, but Edrad understood through its body language of fire.

Making his way to the exit, the Hollow retrieved the batch of chocolates that was supposed to be destroyed and placed it in the middle of the area, the mythical creature eyeing it curiously before he exited out of the room completely.

"You smell like charcoal." Yoruichi joked while the Arrancar chuckled back in reply. He had always gotten that comment whenever he came out of that place.

"Ready?" Edrad looked at the curious faces of the guests and smiled before lighting up his fists the last time.

Instantly, the fire phoenix got the signal and unleashed its full potential, incinerating everything in the room. The immense power shook the room, sending tremors under their feet. Fire danced around the entity, the flames swirling like a vortex. The phoenix gave a godly cry and the fire focused straight into the batch of chocolates, engulfing it. The heat was tremendous! After a few seconds, the fire died down, leaving absolutely nothing behind, not even a trace of the phoenix.

"Nap time for the Kikōō. That was an awesome show wasn't it?" Yoruichi removed her sunglasses as the finale ended. "I'm feeling bored. You guys still wanna stay here? Other than this, there's nothing much to see here, unless you count the funny yet sadistic scenes around us." The chocolate maker shrugged, as she looked over her shoulder just in time to see a poor Arrancar's white skin permanently sparkle due to the effects of a weight-losing-by-sweat chocolate.

* * *

><p>Even before they stepped into the next destination, the 2nd division, the smell of chocolates hit their noses and it was not what they had experienced before that. It was way stronger here. Soifon could hardly contain herself as she inhaled the air deeply, allowing the wonderful aroma to fill her lungs (as well as try to 'fill' her stomach at the same time). Omaeda and Yammy were not doing very well; their eyes were totally wild at the smell and they were drooling like a waterfall.<p>

"Finally guys, we will be reaching the end of our tour soon and last but not the least, I want to introduce you to my main production division. This is the 2nd division, where all of my chocolates are produced." Yoruichi slammed open the door, making the helpers working in there jump and grunt irritably at the random antics of the chocolate maker.

What Soifon saw was something she would only see in fantasy books, but this time, it was no fantasy. The chugging of machines sounded through the room, steam pumping out of it continuously in beats. Linear tracks trailed from one machine to another, from one corner to another, even crisscrossing in the middle, all carrying chocolates of various shapes and sizes to their respective enhancer for improvements and for additional ingredients to be added.

To their right, ferris-wheel like levers lifted trays of the treats up and down, placing them perfectly on the tracks they were supposed to go to, their gears never stopped to spin. The constant cracking of nuts being pounded into powder and the swirling of hot chocolate in the tanks mixed perfectly with the different sounds the rest of the machines were producing.

_Put. Put. Swish. Swish. Sizzle. Sizzle. Crack._

It was just like a mini-musical in the room and Soifon found it relaxing as she nodded her head to the beat of the crushing of the nuts. Occasionally, there was a light _ding_ as a batch of chocolates were completed and picked up by a Hollow who brought it over to a small compartment at the side of the room.

Suddenly, Yoruichi had a brilliant idea as she saw the heads of her guests bobbing up and down to the beat in the room. Tapping Soifon in the shoulder, she gave her Chesire grin and danced rhythmically to it. _Put. Put. Put_. Her hips jerked sideways to each beat and Soifon laughed. Yoruichi beckoned the group and ery soon, all of them started to dance as well. The chocolate maker being the leader, she led the way through the room as they waltzed towards the small compartment.

"What are you inferior beings doing? Dancing into my workplace without a care and irritating me with your inferior presence? Spare me of this bad joke." A pink-haired Arrancar glared at the group which suddenly burst into his office.

"Ah Szayel Aporro Granz! How nice to see you here! How's your work coming along? Where's Starrk?" Yoruichi apparently ignored what he had said previously and gave him a cheerful smile which annoyed the Arrancar even more. Finding pleasure in irritating the Hollow, the chocolate maker continued to tease Szayel whom she knew perfectly it would irk the living day out of the Arrancar. "Don't bother about us! Carry on with your work! We'll just be sticking around for a little while more. I thought that you would need more company."

Just before Szayel could snap back, a batch of chocolate was sent to him and he grumbled something that sounded like "A perfect being like me would never hold it against inferior beings," as he randomly picked out a chocolate and placed it on a photocopier-like machine. He then typed something and a red light scanned it thoroughly as numbers started appearing out on the screen.

"So how is it?" Yoruichi asked, her eyes trained on the chocolate being scanned.

"No problem. Safe." was the short reply.

"Really?" The chocolate maker tried to peek at the info but was stopped by a death glare by the Hollow. "What? I was just curious! It's my factory we're talking about here!" She huffed but it did not take effect on the Arrancar.

"I'm also very curious... Curious to know how you inferior beings are not so similar to a perfect being like me. I'm so tempted to dissect all of you apart to conduct a proper examination but unluckily, I have to cover for this garbage slack here so I hadn't got the time..." He reluctantly shifted his attention to a pile of 'garbage' while turned out to be...

"Starrk! So you were here all along!" Yoruichi exclaimed as she pointed to the stack of 'garbage' moving in which the Hollow called Starrk scratched his head lazily, looking at the crowd before flipping to his side and returning back to his sleep.

"Uhm... That's Starrk, one of the laziest Hollow I have ever seen but he can be serious if he wants to... Anyway, let's get out of here. We wouldn't want to disturb our dear scientist here from reading the percentages of the ingredients added in wrongly, do we?" The chocolate maker pushed the backs of the crowd hurriedly.

"I would _never_ read the numbers wrongly. I am a professional!" Szayel shouted irritably after the chocolate maker but was ignored once again. "OI at least help me to carry these batches out!"

"Oof! These boxes are sure heavy... Can we eat a little to lessen the weight?" Kisuke asked cheekily as they were 'employed' to do hard labor, Omaeda and Yammy nodding their heads vigorously, unable to control their hunger. Their tolerance had reached an all-time low from the sight and smell of the treats in their surroundings.

"I guess it's alright but..." Yoruichi started and didn't get the chance to complete her sentence just like the incident with Kenpachi and Yachiru as the brothers immediately dug in, their hands staining the proper batches of chocolates, grabbing everything they could see and stuffing them into their mouths.

Scowling at the sight of the unruly boys, Soifon made to take a piece of chocolate but was soon butted off by Omaeda, who was tugging and pushing away his brother, desperately trying to grab more of the treats. Finally, the boys grabbed all they wanted and shifted away to the side while Kisuke and Soifon picked up one each, examining it and slowly having a whiff of the aroma emitting out of it.

Suddenly, Starrk slammed open the door and shouted something incoherent to the chocolate maker as the mini-musical blocked out all of his speech. Instantly seeing the boys digging in, the Arrancar disappeared from their vision and re-appeared in front of the crowd, slapping off the chocolates from Soifon's and Kisuke's hands but he could not do so with the chocolates inside of the other two's mouth.

"Spit it out at once! Now!" Starrk's tone was serious and there was no hint of a joke but the boys simply continued to chew on it and stare at him dumbly. Yoruichi's eyes widened as she stared at the batch of chocolates, registering its shape, size and color and went to hit the nearest boy's back, which was Omaeda's.

"Don't tell me that Szayel has read the numbers...!" Yoruichi pounded hard on Omaeda's back, forcing the poor boy to choke, hoping that she was wrong. Sadly, Starrk nodded his head. "He said that it was you garbages who distracted him from working properly..."

The Hollow rushed to Yammy's back and slapped him hard on the back as well, the poor boy puking the contents out. Thankfully Soifon wasn't as greedy as them to immediately start stuffing the chocolates into her mouth. She had learnt from the other incidents that nothing is to be eaten, not without the official consent. And she would not be happy to have someone whacking her on the back that hard.

"What was too much in the chocolate? Will it cause irreparable damage?"

"...I didn't bother to listen to his entire rambling..."

"Shoot, just as we are about to finish the tour, something bad happens."

* * *

><p><strong>*shot* I know, lousy ending. I tried to make it as enjoyable as I could and I hope it didn't disappoint. Sparkle sparkle Hollow~ Familiar? LOL. *shot again*<strong>

**Please review and tell me which areas I can improve on to be a better writer ^^**


	16. Chapter 16: The Last One Standing

**This is the last chapter for Chocolate Treat.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the idea of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: The Last One Standing<p>

* * *

><p>"Shoot! Just when we were about to reach the end of the tour!" Yoruichi shook her head frustratedly as she watched the sight in front of her. There was nothing she could do now for the chocolates have already entered the poor boys' body stream.<p>

"What's gonna happen to them?" Kisuke asked the chocolate maker as he saw the first signs of poisoning in Omaeda. Omaeda was turning blue, his lips draining of color while his throbbing veins protruded out of his skin. Meanwhile, Yammy was in no better shape as well. His hands were turning swollen at an alarming rate and his face was mashed together with overwhelming thick cheeks.

"But bish hopanning te be!" Yammy's words were unable to reach their ears clearly as his cheeks blocked the opening and closing of his mouth.

"You boys have been poisoned by those chocolates you greedy pigs." Starrk pointed out bluntly, understanding what the boy was talking about though and continued to yawn without a care in the world. "And Yoruichi-san, the results won't turn out well so it's best to send them back down to the 4th floor, Szayel thinks that it's going to induce several unwanted consequences."

Yoruichi frowned at the sentence. It would be best to send them back down but they were in no shape to move, every time they moved they puked. She hastily tried to think of another way but she had got distracted as Omaeda began to expand, sideways. Tilting her head to the side slightly as she stared at him, she recalled the ingredients in the chocolate.

"Cacao, nuts, Kido, elastic bands, artificial flavorings… It must have been the elastic bands that caused him to become fatter. But that effect is supposed to make him grow skinny like a stretched elastic band… Why the opposite effect?" Yoruichi scratched her chin as she continued to be deep in her thoughts, totally ignoring her Pawprint winner as he grew fatter and fatter.

"Ummm… Yoruichi-sama? Now's not the time to space out here!" Soifon yelped as she avoided from almost being squashed by the now over-obese boy. Yammy was suffering from the same consequences as well. The two brothers were blowing up like hot air balloons, their shirts tearing apart, revealing their beer-bellies.

"Right! Oh my god!" The chocolate maker staggered back as she saw the sight of two insanely huge blobs of fats in front of her, threatening to hit her machine tracks as they could not really support their new 'chest' weight, rocking back and forth unstably.

"Starrk! Freeze them with your Reiatsu! Don't make them move! I can't afford to make those tracks fall!" Yoruichi yelled at Starrk who sighed. He thought that he needed not do any work today since Syazel was covering up for him but it appeared otherwise.

As his eyes sharpened, an overwhelming pressure instantly caused everyone in the entire room to play freeze. Soifon knew that a few rabbits were enough to render someone unconscious but never had she thought that this single being's Reiatsu was that powerful to have stopped all movements. With the effects of the Reiatsu on, there was no movement at all. All machines stopped working, no tracks moving, neither were there sounds.

It was as though they were in outer space.

"Starrk. How long will the effects take? I know you know it so don't try to play with me." Yoruichi's voice was of boredom as though she could read the Arrancar's mind. The Hollow arched his eyebrows, surprised at her sharpness.

"You don't seem like a human sometimes you know that?" Starrk observed the human, "Fine, I do know all the information; I may be lazy but I'm much more alert than you think. Let's see… How about, now?"

At the last word, both Omaeda and Yammy shrunk tremendously but there was a hitch. The two had shrunk too much, their skins sagging as it had been over-stretched previously and just like an elastic band after being stretched, there was no way for them to return to their original size. All of a sudden, although it was mean to do so, Soifon and Kisuke started to giggle and then laugh out loud when they saw the sight firsthand.

"What's so funny? Alright Starrk, you can hold in your Reiatsu now." At the call, the pressure instantly vanished. Machines started moving again and the musical began once more. Yoruichi who was blocked by the two that were laughing their guts out, moved forward to check on Omaeda and Yammy but at one look at them, she soon joined in the laughter.

The two brothers, with their cheeks drooped all the way down and their forehead bundled together like train tracks that covered their eyes, they did not look human any longer. They had been transformed into exact replicas of Bulldogs!

"Get… them to the 4th division… They'll really… need to piss in their pants now… if they saw themselves… in the mirror now…" Yoruichi laughed very hard, tears falling down her cheeks as she bent over from the laughing stitches.

"More work for me… Come on now poodles. Hurry up so that I can grab more sleep before the mad scientist comes after me." The Arrancar held the remains of the two boys' shirt and pulled them down the stairs, making every step thud as they got dragged down.

"That was classic… But I'm glad that the both of you didn't give in to your desire to eat the chocolates. Imagine what would happen to this room if all of you were to expand like that!" Yoruichi turned around and opened her arms far apart, emphasizing on the word while the remaining two looked at each other and giggled nervously.

They had been on the verge of doing that but only because of Omaeda's big butt that they were spared from the consequences...

* * *

><p>"Dear me, only you managed to survive all the way up here?" Yoruichi held her forehead as she said in disappointment. "Children nowadays must learn how to listen to instructions and you are a role model for them, Soifon!" She praised the raven haired girl while Kisuke stood at the sight, smiling.<p>

"Alright now, although you may be the one left, I still want to complete the tour so if you would." The chocolate maker bowed slightly and held her right hand out, guiding them to a trapdoor and opened it, revealing them to a flight of golden stairs where she gave a smile and a nod to the remaining two.

Smiling back, Kisuke got the hint and held out his palm to Soifon, who slowly stretched out her own and grabbed on to it. Hand in hand, the 'family' went up the stairs, step by step, enjoying the cool breeze that caressed softly on their skin as they entered the last floor of the factory, which was an open area.

Bright golden rays from the setting sun shone in their surroundings and the polished floors reflected light, making the area sparkle. Their shadows stretched on the ground slowly, inter-lapping one another's as the sun began to disappear behind the stretch of mountains outside the boundaries of Seireitei.

"Well Soifon? Isn't it beautiful? This is the main attraction of my factory but then you were the only winner to be able to enjoy it but it's alright. You deserve to see this sight." Yoruichi appeared from the stairs and admired the serene view, her hands behind her back.

"Yoruichi-sama, thank you for allowing us to have a chance to explore your factory even though it's supposed to be secret to the world. I really enjoyed my time with you and Kisuke here and you gave us a perfect chance to bond together. I cannot thank you enough." Soifon began to sniffle as she poured out everything she wanted the chocolate maker to know while Kisuke smiled fondly, ruffling the girl's hair in approval.

"No, Little Bee, thank you. I hadn't had much fun for such a long time and your visit here is worth it. Here's a little something for you to remember this trip…" She grinned and held out a souvenir in her hand.

It was a shape of a bee and it was made, especially for her.

"You remember the time back in the 8th division where I needed to do something? Well, I had all of these chocolates sculpted beforehand but I wanted to do some finishing touches since I still had the time. And I had wanted to give them to you guys at the end of the trip as a token of appreciation but only you made it till the end!" Yoruichi whined as she could not see the other's expressions. Sighing, she then cleared her throat before proceeding on to hand the gift over to Soifon.

"You remind me of a Bee, always busy and you always think of others before you. So there you have it, a Bee sculpture and your nickname, Little Bee!" Yoruichi smiled, her golden eyes perfectly glowing under the evening sun.

"I… I… I don't know what to say…" Soifon stuttered, unable to think of anything because of the sudden gift but she was grateful, truly grateful for the time she spent together with her guardian and the chocolate maker.

"Awww… Soi-chan~ Too touched to say anything?" Kisuke teased, earning a hit to his side, courtesy of the blushing girl.

"By the way, I.K, I'm serious about you coming to my factory to think of new ideas. Are you giving it any thought?" Yoruichi bent forward and peeked at the man's face as Kisuke tried to hide his face under the shadow of his hat. At that moment, a strong gust of wind blew his hat off and Soifon smirked.

"My hat!"

"Oh? Who's the touched one now?" The girl returned the tease as she saw shimmers inside the man's eyes, obviously grateful to the offer as he now has a chance to make a comeback. Looking at the sight, Yoruichi gave a hearty laugh which sounded through the whole of Seireitei.

Finally calming down, she then turned to look at the two of them. "Will you be back as a tour guide and aid me next year when I organize another lucky draw event?" Both Soifon and Kisuke glanced at each other with raised eyebrows, making the chocolate maker anxious before shouting their answer to the sky together.

"Oh yes we will!"

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

* * *

><p>"What? Did I really go through all these? How could I even forget about all the advantages in the factory? Then what's the purpose of me coming to see the inside of it?" Rukia held her head and shouted while Byakuya looked the other way. "It's best that you don't remember. The rabbits will drive you crazy again..." He muttered under his breath as Rukia continued to complain.<p>

In the 4th division:

"Toushiro? Don't cry. I'm still here..." Came the weak voice of Jushiro, who was still lying on the bed in the 4th division with the said boy still sobbing right beside him. "Hush hush... It looks like my time might be up real soon..." The man wheezed loudly, which made Toushiro alert once more.

"Oto-san! I promise never to anger you or ignore you ever again if you will just recover! I promise!"

"...Really?" Jushiro coughed and asked with a low and soft voice, as though he was straining, his hand on his throat. Rubbing his eyes to get rid of the tears, the white-haired boy stood tall, although not literally.

"Yes, really!" He replied when suddenly...

"Oi Mother! We have a situation here..." A voice called out to the mother software lazily and the owner of the voice dragged the two boys into the same room as the previous two, looking for the said mother. Toushiro and Jushiro took a short look at the sight of the two and like the others, could not contain their laughter. Toushiro laughed out loud and pointed at Omaeda, laughing at the boy who had once called him a midget.

"So who's the real midget now?" He mocked as Jushiro sniggered before finally bursting out and leapt down from the bed, clutching his stomach.

"I knew that you guys would get into trouble sooner or later with that bad habit of yours!" Jushiro shouted happily and rolled on the floor madly, before finally calming down. The long haired man wiped tears away from his eyes and continued to giggle but suddenly froze as he saw Toushiro staring back at him with disbelief in his expression.

"...So you were faking it?"

"Uhm..."

That said, shouts of anger and laughter could be heard even at the ground floor, where a woman was still trying out with her explosives.

"They really enjoyed themselves huh... And I thought all of these fireworks would further enhance their excitement... Darn that Yoruichi, making it so fun for them!" Kuukaku looked down sadly at the table that was filled full of dynamites and fireworks.

In the 11th division:

"Hello? Don't forget about us back down here!" A coarse voice echoed from the Candy Maze.

"Ken-chan! Don't call for help! I can eat our way out of this candy!" A confident Yachiru grinned happily.

"But the problem is that your butt is stuck in between the wall! How can you even reach there with your mouth! No, I'm not gonna do that for you!" Kenpachi growled as the cheeky girl turned her head back to look pitifully at her guardian.

* * *

><p>~ FIN ~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay my ending and the Omake was a big epic fail -.-<strong>

**Oh my... This story has finally come to an end. I'm happy for it, yet sad to see it completed because I had a lot of fun playing around and thinking of the different kinds and effects of chocolates.** **Nevertheless, I want to thank all the faithful readers to this story and I hope that we will have a chance to meet again in another story. Oh and thank you Euregatto, for the thought of Omaeda turning blue and stuff XD**

**Until then, Adios amigo or even better, read my other stories like Caught In The Fray! It's a crossover between Harry Potter and Katekyo Hitman Reborn so if you're interested, feel free to take a look! XD (My last shameless attempt here T_T)**

**Please review and tell me which areas I can improve on to be a better writer ^^**


End file.
